Harkness and Jones
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: Somehow Jack had ended up with a quiet Welsh man in his house
1. Chapter 1

'Keys, keys,' clothes went flying, last night's takeaway cartons landed on the floor with the newspaper. Jack ran a distracted hand through his hair, gazing desperately around the room. 'Come on,' he muttered, swiping a piece of toast as he hurried past the bench, 'where are you?' He muttered through a mouthful of bread, buttoning his shirt and holding his beltless pants up with a free hand. 'Shit!' Jack glanced up at the clock, '_shit!_' Quickly grabbing his belt from under the bed he ran down the hallway, catching hold of his coat and wallet as he skidded out the door.

'Late, Mr Harkness?' Mr No. 7 stood beside Jack, watching as he bounced impatiently for the lift.

'Mm,' Jack gave a tense tight smile, adjusting his belt and collar. He glanced at his watch again and swore loudly, Mr No. 7 looked shocked and waved goodbye hesitantly as his neighbour sprinted down the corridor.

Jack slowed to a fast paced walk down on the street, straightening his shirt and shrugging on his coat. A low rumble behind him made him break into another run, drawing into the bus stop as the bus wheezed to a halt. Jack clambered on board, navigating between hordes of people and bags and inconveniently positioned elbows. With a sigh and a launch the bus pulled away, people slamming into each other. Jack dodged a swinging bag and dug his hands impatiently into his pockets, watching as the bus crawled along the road, stopping placidly every few minutes. Jack tapped his boot on the floor.

With a squeal of brakes the bus stopped and Jack battled his way towards the door, breaking free and setting off at a stride. His phone thrilled in a pocket, a frantic pat down occurring before he found and flipped open the phone.

'Kinda busy,' Jack said warningly, checking his watch again, 'this had better be _really _good…she's done _what?..._how?!...Oh for God's sake,' he muttered away from the phone, 'well get her _back_,' he said slowly and pleasantly, a slight edge in his voice. 'Call me later, I'm there.' Shaking his head he snapped his phone shut.

'Keep walking,' a soft welsh voice ordered, a slim arm slipping through his.

Jack kept walking, stealing a glance sideways to see a pert nose and lips and a beautifully high cheek bone. He looked forward again, eyebrow arching. 'And where would we be going?'

'Forward,' was the clipped reply.

'I'm actually late for a meeting with someone,' Jack said conversationally, '_really_ late. Nice to meet you though.'

'Please.'

It was the soft little plea that somehow kept Jack from immediately stopping, 'Are you alright?' He asked more seriously. Footsteps sounded behind them and the man pressed closer into Jack's side, Jack couldn't help shooting a glance over his shoulder. A surprised expression flickered briefly over his face before he calmly looked forward again, a man trailed after them. A bead of sweat appeared on the cute man's forehead under dark brown hair, with a speculative expression Jack kept walking with him.

'So,' Jack asked quietly, 'where are we going again?' Light blue eyes caught his briefly but there was no reply. 'Then I guess I'll decide, and there's someone behind us.' The tightening of those tilted lips told Jack the man knew. Jack sighed, 'How about I take you home?'

'No.'

'Yes,' Jack countered quietly.

TW

'Well this has been a weird day,' Jack pushed open the door to his apartment, 'and believe me,' he stood back to let the man through, 'I've had some _weird _days.'

'I'm sorry,' the man said quietly, standing awkwardly in Jack's kitchen.

'May as well start with names,' Jack held out his hand, 'Jack Harkness.' A slender white hand slipped into his.

'Ianto Jones,' soft blue eyes met Jack's.

'Well, Ianto Jones, what are we going to do with you?' Jack paused then chuckled, 'sorry, that sounded a bit menacing. I don't suppose you're just going to be able to phone the police and let them clear this up? No,' Jack sighed and pulled his coat off, 'that would just be easy, wouldn't it?'

'I really shouldn't stay.'

'Want to tell me why we've been doing happy couple away from someone?' Jack swept a pile of papers off his bench, unearthing two glasses, 'Drink?'

'Water, please.'

'Soo,' Jack held out a glass, watching the young man sip it politely, 'did you know that man?'

The man stood uncomfortably, 'In a sense.' Jack waited, then gestured for him to continue. The man shifted, 'He's had some dealing with the company I work with. I wasn't too fond of the gun he was carrying,' he added with a touch of wry humour.

'Nor I, did he recognize you?'

'No.'

Jack scanned the man's face piercingly before letting it slide. 'So you let a stranger take you home?'

'A nicer looking stranger,' again there was the brief twitch that could have been the start of a smile.

Jack put his glass aside with a clink, 'I could help,' he said honestly, 'I have some experience along these lines,' he grinned, 'you picked the right stranger to come home with.'

'Thank you for before, I-' he hesitated, '-I was a bit stuck.'

'No problem.'

'You missed your meeting.'

Jack waved it anyway, 'Not important. But,' he tapped the bench top thoughtfully, 'back to what to do with you. I can take you to a hotel if you like, friends, family?' There was a pause, 'Or, you could stay here, it's certainly large enough, and I can try to help. Because,' he looked directly into clear blue eyes, 'I do think you might need it.'

'Thank you,' the man seemed to sag almost, his voice less controlled. 'I can pay, I-'

'Not necessary,' Jack cut in quietly, there was an awkward pause. 'Come on,' Jack pushed off the bench, 'I'll give you a tour. It's a complete mess,' he warned.

TW

'I've got the spare pillows and bla-' Jack's voice trailed off as he stepped into the spare room, a figure was curled up on the bed, hands loosely flopped in front of his face and side gently rising and falling. Quietly stopping beside the bed, Jack spread the blanket over the young man, no change coming over his exhausted face. Jack lightly touched his shoulder, 'Sleep well, Ianto.' Ianto gave a soft snore and Jack smiled as he shut the door.

TW

Soft feet padded hesitantly across the carpet, Jack smiled and turned around. 'I was about to come and check you were still alive,' he commented lightly, taking in Ianto's mussed appearance with a suppressed smile.

'Sorry, I was just so-' he broke off in a wide yawn.

'Tired,' Jack supplied helpfully.

'Hm,' Ianto agreed sleepily, rubbing absently at his neck.

'You can keep sleeping you know,' Jack said, amused. Ianto cast a slightly longing glance towards the corridor, Jack caught it and chuckled, 'Go, sleep. I'll wake you up later to eat.' Ianto shoot him a grateful look before padding back to the spare room. Chuckling to himself, Jack turned back to the dishwasher.

There was a bit of a dent in the stack of dishes on the bench by the time Jack closed the dishwasher door. Dismissing them for another time he slid his suspenders off his shoulders with a tired sigh, making his way down the corridor to his room.

Jack knocked lightly on the spare room door, pushing it slowly open when there was no response. He was met with sleepy blue eyes, Jack crept forward and wordlessly placed one of his old t-shirts and tracksuit pants on the table beside the bed. Ianto tiredly smiled his thanks then closed his eyes.

TW

Absently pushing a pile of junk off the couch, Jack settled with his laptop on his knees. Missing that meeting needed to be explained, and quickly given several messages on his mobile. Jack ran a frustrated hand through his hair, complications, there were always complications. He wanted answers, he dragged his hand down, hair standing up in tufts, at first guess asking Ianto wasn't going to prove very successful.

_Re: Ianto Jones_

_Need a check run on a Ianto Jones…_

Jack typed steadily for several minutes, with a groan he finally stopped and stretched, back clicking. About to press send he hesitated.

_Also, please don't tell me he's a psychotic axe murderer. He's asleep in the spare room._

**Had this idea for quite a while, but in a rare move I showed restraint and finished another one first. Seriously, why do the plot bunnies always attack when you're in the middle of another story? **_**Someone **_**obviously hasn't been attending Bunny Obedience School *glares at bunnies***

**And again, I don't explain much at the start. :)**


	2. Working For?

**Agh! Currently engaged in battle with a time vortexed fly, damn thing won't die despite numerous whacks with 20****th**** Century World, The Cold War.**

**I just wanted to say it took a considerable amount of time for my jaw to stop scraping along the ground, I can't believe the response this has got! Thank you!**

'Ah, it lives,' Jack muted the tv as a figure shuffled slowly into the lounge, 'feeling better?'

'Thanks for the clothes,' bare feet twitched awkwardly at the edge of the carpet.

Jack let his eyes roam briefly over Ianto, looking particularly adorable in the oversized t-shirt, before smiling, 'You couldn't sleep in a suit,' he pointed over the back of the couch, 'dinner is in the microwave. Didn't want to wake you. Afraid it's just pasta,' Jack pulled a face, 'I'm not the best cook.'

The microwave hummed in the kitchen, Ianto wandered back into the lounge. Jack smiled and patted the couch beside him, 'Sit. I don't bite.' He bit back on adding anything to that. Turning the sound back, Jack continued watching with Ianto sitting silently beside him. A low chuckle drew his surprised attention towards Ianto, a small smile on his face as he watched the tv. 'You've seen it before?'

'My girlfriend used to love it, Black Books was her favourite show,' Ianto relaxed minutely into the couch, watching in amusement as Bernard screamed at his tax forms. 'She died,' he said quietly in response to Jack's questioning look.

'I'm sorry.'

'Me too. Do you have anyone?'

'Nope, just me here. No one's going to be expecting you at home, are they? Or to call?' Ianto shook his head and stood as the microwave beeped, Jack paused the dvd for him. 'Come and eat on the couch,' he called. He watched in amusement as Ianto perched neatly on the edge of the couch, bowl balanced delicately on his hand.

'Do you know why you may have been followed?' Jack asked eventually.

Pasta twirled round the end of Ianto's fork. 'I imagine I was recognised in relation to the business I work with, I doubt it was me myself. I recognised him first.'

'Will the people you work with be able to help? Do you need help contacting them?'

The pasta was now in a tangled knot. 'I think I was bait,' Ianto admitted, 'I think-' he took a deeper breath, 'I think he was supposed to see me, so they would know where he was.'

Jack watched the slender young man push his pasta around the bowl, the pale skin of his back exposed in the gaping neck of his t-shirt, 'Were there plans to collect you afterwards?'

'No.'

'What was your job?' Jack asked curiously.

'Investigators, of a sort, I was just a junior in it,' Ianto shifted uncomfortably, starting upright when something crackled under him. He shot a quick look at Jack.

'Unless it bites, just leave it. Probably best not to know what's down the back of the couch. I bet where you live is a bit neater than this,' Jack bent his head to catch the small smile Ianto directed into his bowl.

'I put my dishes in the dishwasher,' there was a hint of sparkle in Ianto's eyes.

'Ah,' Jack grinned, 'see I prefer to leave them until they can walk into the dishwasher by themselves.'

'Convenient,' Ianto commented quietly.

'You're not obsessively neat are you?' Jack asked suspiciously.

'No.'

Jack watched as Ianto carefully created a clear island in the mess of the coffee table, placing his empty bowl down in the centre, fork neatly resting on the edge. He sighed. 'How do you feel about a shopping trip tomorrow?'

'Unsure,' Ianto said cautiously.

'You're going to need clothes, not to mention toothbrush etc. Something's telling me you're not going to be able to make do with a pair of tracksuits. You don't mind, do you? I could point you in the direction of the shops but, well I'd rather come.'

'Thank you.' There was a pause and Black Books played.

**TW**

Ianto had long gone to sleep, Jack trailed through the house, taking his bowl and various others with him. He smiled as he opened the dishwasher, the dishes from the bench had vanished and were neatly stacked in rows awaiting washing. Swiping paper off the top of the fridge he quickly scribbled a note.

_Hey,_

_Thanks for stacking the washer. Making a wild guess I'm thinking you'll be up before me, so cereal is in the top cupboard to the right, bowls in the middle drawer and spoons…well I'll leave that at good luck. Bread is in the cupboard if you want toast and the toaster is somewhere. Grab anything out of the fridge, if it grabs you back then throw it out._

_J_

_Again, feel free to read any books you find. Official shelf is at the back of the lounge, unofficial shelf is beside the couch._

**TW**

'Good morning,' Ianto looked up as Jack stumbled into the room. Jack said something incomprehensible through a yawn and waved half-heartedly. 'Morning person?' Ianto asked mildly. Jack grunted and shuffled over to the couch, throwing himself onto it and making Ianto bounce.

'Sorry,' Jack said thickly, pillowing his head on his arm.

'Were you working up late?'

'Nop. Just morning.'

'Know the feeling.'

'Really?' Jack asked sleepily, 'I've only known you for about 12 hours, but you strike me as a morning type.'

'Usually not, no,' Ianto smiled. Jack gave a little surprised huff into the couch cushion.

'I borrowed one of your books, thank you,' Ianto stretched and grasped something from the coffee table, 'I found a pair of keys in it?'

'What?' Jack sat bolt upright, pillow imprints still on his cheek, 'Keys?'

'Audi?' A key and chain lay in Ianto's palm

With a moan Jack seized them eagerly, 'Thank you,' he grasped Ianto's chin and pressed an enthusiastic kiss to his forehead, 'I lost the spares 3 months ago. I lost these, well I don't know when, but I realised yesterday.' He stood up, now full of energy, 'I'll get dressed, find breakfast, then clothes for you,' he was halfway to the kitchen, Ianto looked slightly stunned. 'What book was it?' Jack poured cereal into a bowl, calling back to Ianto.

'Thud, Terry Pratchett, page 39,' was the automatic reply.

'Mm,' Jack walked back across the room, gesturing with the spoon, 'course,' he swallowed the cereal, 'I was reading that before. You have good taste. Don't suppose you've seen my suspenders anywhere too?'

'I saw them in the bathroom,' Ianto said politely, now standing uncertainly by the couch.

'Really?' Jack set his breakfast down on the stereo, heading for the bathroom. He smiled when he saw the red suspenders over the towel rack, 'Five minutes, Ianto, then we'll go,' he called.

Ianto was waiting patiently when he came out, yesterday's suit still looking immaculate.

'This way,' Jack gestured him towards the lift, locking the door behind them.

'This is a nice place,' Ianto commented, looking around.

'It's not bad,' Jack said modestly, pressing the lift button repeatedly.

'Won't make it go faster.'

'Might,' Jack flashed him a grin. 'Did you catch the time before?'

'10:37, should be about 10:41 now.'

'Try to be a bit more precise.' The lift pinged and the doors opened, Jack cast a quick glance down at his watch, 10:41.

TW

'You go on, I'll just check this,' Jack waved Ianto over towards the men's shirts section, pulling out his phone.

'_Nothing on Ianto Jones. We have something on _everyone_. Can't you pick another pretty boy to bring home?'_

Jack looked quickly, Ianto was talking to the sales assistant.

'_Tried to relax him a bit, I'm warm and welcoming. And haha in advance. Got him to say he worked with a type of investigators. He was some sort of junior worker. He was hiding from Mr Sparkles yesterday, his company has apparently had dealings with him before. I want to know more.'_

Jack waited.

'_You're still persisting in calling him Mr Sparkle? I'm sighing. Is he a potential danger? Your pretty boy that is? And no, no matches yet. You're sending Tosh into meltdown.'_

'Ianto_ believes he was bait for this man, from his company. Inclined to believe him. Keeping eye on him anyway. He's not exactly chatting.'_

'_Bring him in. We can get him to talk.'_

'_Put down your scalpel, Dr Death, I'm not scaring him, he's already on edge as it is. Poor guy was willing to stay at my house, seems bit desperate. Acts like the ice-man though. Planted one on his head this morning, no reaction. Now piss off and find me a match, I'm clothes shopping with Ianto. Won't be coming in for a bit, tell me if you need me though. '_

Jack pocketed his phone and walked over to Ianto, 'How's it going?'

'Good.'

'Good good? Or good-let's-get-clothes-and-get-out-of-here? Oh,' Jack picked out a shirt, 'get this one.'

'It's very…red,' Ianto said expressionlessly.

Jack held it out against him, 'Red is your colour,' he pronounced.

'Ok.'

'You don't have to agree, you know. You could get,' Jack scanned down the rack, selecting a particularly revolting green and yellow striped one, 'this.'

'Or I could get the red one.'

'Ah, but you know secre-'

'May I be of assistance?' A low voice came from directly behind them. Both men's hands flew to their hips, Ianto span while Jack turned directly into the sales assistant and a clothing rack. There was a loud crash, Jack grasped Ianto for support who yelped in surprise and promptly bent Jack's arm up his back. With a split second realisation they both made to let go, before tottering with the clothing rack to the floor.

Something moaned weakly and twitched under the pile of shirts. Jack peered through a sea of clothing and over Ianto's arm, a stunned face stared at him. 'You gave me a fright,' Jack tried to explain simply.

The sales assistant nodded in a dazed way, 'I noticed,' he said in a hushed voice.

'Sorry,' Jack grimaced apologetically, sitting up with a cascade of shirts and hangers. 'Ianto?' He looked around, patting the shape next to him, 'Everything ok? Intact?'

'Physically, yes,' was the muffled reply, hands pulling fabric off his face.

'I really am very very sorry,' the man was now starting to babble, 'it was my fault, I shouldn't have said- I was too close- I-'

'It's fine,' Jack said tried to calm him down, ignoring the ring of people that now surrounded them.

'What happened?' Someone with authority pushed forward. Jack looked at Ianto and opened his mouth cautiously.

'I'm so sorry,' the assistant wailed.

'No no, reall-'

TW

'Two shirts, pants, a jacket and two waistcoats. Free.'

'It worked out quite well.'

'I'll fall into clothing racks more often.'

Ianto just smiled, turning his head to look out the window.

'That was quite some reflex you had there,' Jack started cautiously. 'Not entirely usual for a junior worker I'd say, my arm still tingles.'

'Sorry.'

Jack made a decision, there was always Retcon if it backfired, 'Ok, I'll start. I work for an organization called Torchwood. We deal with alien threats.'

Dark eyebrows raised and Ianto gave a minute shrug, 'Ok.'

Taking his eyes briefly off the road, Jack appraised him carefully, 'You're taking that pretty well.'

'Someone has got to do it,' slender fingers drummed on the car door, 'must be a hell of a job,' he commented.

'Definitely taking it too well.'

'Torchwood, the worst kept secret,' Ianto shrugged again.

'Alright, what's your excuse then?'

'Just basic training, I work for a specialised investigative group. I was more of an archivist.'

Jack reached down and fiddled with his sunglasses, before suddenly throwing them at Ianto's face. The man immediately caught them. 'Haha,' Jack said flatly. 'Look,' he said finally and firmly, 'I can't help if you won't tell me anything.'

'MI5 select group, basic training, low position, asked to meet a colleague yesterday, dispensable.' Jack jerked his head sideways, Ianto's low voice issuing forth emotionlessly while his eyes fixed on a point ahead. 'Members investigating distribution of drugs from the man yesterday, name unknown to me.'

'Not drugs,' Jack said quietly.

'In the loosest terms.'

'Well,' Jack shifted in the car seat, 'you're a bit stuck aren't you?'

'Can you help?'

'We're looking into what Mr Sparkles-' he waved away Ianto's questioningly look, '-whatever, has been trying to sell. And testing. Perhaps you can help us.'

TW

_Owen,_

_Ok, Ianto Jones is/was with MI5. Probably why he isn't showing up in any of our searches, although we can usually find them all. He was an archivist, and he does have good recall, as well as gun training, which he calls 'basic'. Not sure about that. He was part of a select group he says, sounds like they're trying a UNIT/Torchwood. Apparently they were on Mr Sparkles trail too. I'll keep him with me, may eventually bring him into the Hub. Will do check for bugs, he's cute but whether he's telling the truth is another matter. He seems nice enough, very quiet though._

_Give Janet a hug for me. A big one. Get nice and close._

Closing the laptop and tucking it under his arm, Jack walked down the hallway and threw himself down on his bed. Pushing the laptop tiredly away, he saw steam curling under his door to the bathroom. 'Ianto,' he raised his voice.

'Jack?'

Jack sounded very nice said with his accent, Jack smiled up at the ceiling, 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

**Getting that large a fright is possible, my friend threw a pen at me and I collapsed with a terrified shriek on the floor in front of a number of people. Legs just sort of went splat.**


	3. Testing

**Am in process of updating other fics too, just more at my usual snail pace. **

'Hello,' Tosh said smiled as Jack opened the door, 'I got your call this morning and I came as soon as I could,' she shuffled with her bags past Jack, 'Owen was being a little bit difficult.'

'That's our Owen.'

'How is it with Ianto?' Tosh placed her bags beside the bench.

Jack sauntered forward and shrugged, 'Slightly awkward, he's very quiet. We haven't said anything else of importance. Feels like we're going to have to drug him to get any answers,' he ran a slow hand through his hair, 'and I really don't want to do that.'

'Getting attached?' Tosh teased with a smile.

'Just wait until you meet him,' Jack replied enigmatically. 'Speaking of the devil,' he said quietly, a dark haired man walked into the lounge, book in hand. Tosh and Jack watched through the wide doorway.

'He's cute.'

'Just wait.' Jack stepped forward, Ianto looked up, soft eyes widening.

'Sorry,' his voice twisted the sounds beautifully, 'I didn't know you had someone here.'

'This is Tosh,' Tosh gave a small wave, Ianto smiled in response, 'Tosh works with me. I-' Jack gestured, '-we were wondering, with your permission, if we could run some scans on you?' He held up his hand immediately, 'Just checking for bugs, I'm sorry but-' he pulled an apologetic face.

Ianto blinked dark lashes, 'Of course,' he placed his book down, 'what should I do?'

Tosh took over, 'If you could just hold out your arms,' she smiled hesitantly, slightly awkward as she ran the scanner over his body, stepping back with a smile after a minute, 'so far so good. If you could just place your hand on this,' Ianto wordlessly placed his palm on the offered screen.

'Will it read my fortune?' Ianto looked up at Jack, lips curled into a smile.

'Yep,' Jack strode over, looking over Tosh's shoulder, 'it says you're a good boy and get to live with me.'

'What a relief,' he said mildly, removing his hand.

'Just one last one,' Tosh said apologetically, 'and I need your blood.'

Something flitted over Ianto's face, Jack and Tosh exchanged a quick glance, 'Is that alright?' Jack asked carefully.

Without replying, Ianto rolled back his sleeve, exposing pale skin, 'Should I sit?'

'Might be best,' Jack opened one of Tosh's bags, Ianto closed his eyes as he saw what was drawn out of it. 'I'll do it,' Jack placed a gentle hand on Ianto's arm, nodding briefly at Tosh's surprised expression. He was about to do it when a warm hand stole over his on Ianto's arm, finger curling with a hint of desperation over Jack's. 'It's ok,' Jack said soothingly. 'There,' he said finally, 'done.' The hand slid off his and Ianto opened his eyes. 'Lie down for a minute,' Jack advised, patting his leg before following Tosh into the kitchen.

'How's it looking?' Jack nodded at the device in her hand.

'Give it 5 minutes,' Tosh laid it down and looked up, 'I know what you mean.'

'He's very-' Jack paused.

'Adorable?' She supplied, 'Vulnerable?'

'Something like that. I mean, did you see his eyes?' With a confused sigh, Jack leaned against the bench, 'I felt like I was asking to cut his arm off with a bread knife.' There was a long silence in the kitchen, Tosh's device occasionally making beeping noises.

'We still can't find any trace of him with MI5,' Tosh said.

Groaning, Jack let his head hang, straightening with a wry smile, 'Why am I not surprised?'

The device beeped, Tosh glanced at it and twitched a smile at her friend, 'He's clean.' With a grateful nod, Jack walked back out to Ianto.

'How are you feeling?' He gazed down at the composed face looking up at him.

'Fine, I just don't react well to needles.'

'Well, you're completely clean. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but-'

'You had to make sure,' he finished. Jack nodded, suppressing a sudden and uninvited feeling of guilt. 'I've written down everything I remember about 'Mr Sparkles',' Ianto offered, holding out a piece of paper filled with neat small writing.

'Thanks,' Jack said honestly, flipping over the paper with a raised eyebrow, 'on the Thai takeaway menu?'

'You've got three spares as well as two for an Indian and four for Japanese. On this coffee table.'

'On the off chance, are you slightly bored?'

'Organising things is part of my job.'

The couch creaked as Jack lowered himself down beside Ianto, the man shifted his legs sideways. 'We'll treat you as a witness, Ianto, you'll have Torchwood's protection, if you like.'

'Thank you,' Ianto drew his knees up, 'I _know_ I was bait.'

'Yeah,' Jack shifted back into the couch, 'I gathered,' he paused suddenly, his expression turning speculative, 'how are you with computers?'

'I know the basics.'

'Hm?' Jack titled his head and shot Ianto an amused glance, 'I'm taking that to mean you're very good. I was wondering,' he suddenly grinned, 'do you know how to get into MI5?'

'I'm fairly confident,' the look Ianto gave Jack was faintly naughty. There was a pause, they both caught each others eyes and chuckled. 'Yeah, yeah I can do it.'

'I've always wanted to have a look around some of their files. Our resident computer genius,' Jack raised his voice, 'struggles to see all the files.'

'I'd like to see you try!' Tosh called back, appearing in the doorway.

'Right back,' Jack patted Ianto's knee and stood up, walking with Tosh to the door.

'I'll see you soon?' She queried.

'I think I'll bring him in soon, there is always Retcon if this doesn't work. I'll find a way to keep him occupied today.'

'I don't think he's telling you everything,' Tosh said carefully.

Jack shrugged, 'I'm not telling him everything either. He's doing pretty well considering he's been set up by his company and is now living in a stranger's home, who hunts aliens for a job. '

'I do think he could be dangerous.'

Jack mock saluted, 'Noted, M'am. Will be vigilant, guarded, Ma'am!' Tosh rolled her eyes. 'I know,' Jack sobered up, 'see if you can get me any more background information on him. I mean anything, anything we could possibly get a link from. He potentially be useful, but we'll make sure he's clean first. Also,' Jack placed his hand on Tosh's back and walked with her to the lift, 'did you _see_ how cute he looked wearing my clothes?'

'Is he straight?'

'I don't know,' Jack pressed the button, 'I've been trying to tone it down,' he said nobly, ignoring the laugh from Tosh.

'You _can't_ tone it down,' Tosh said firmly, 'I've seen you try. Besides, it's been what, five days now? Stop worrying about scaring him, he'll adapt. We have.'

'_Thank_ you, your lift I believe?' Jack gestured towards it with a mock wounded expression.

TW

Jack sauntered down the hallway, running a hand through his damp hand. He could hear the sounds of Ianto in the kitchen, striding across the floorboards he let his hips swing slightly under the towel low at his waist.

'Sorry,' Jack stretched out to grasp his suspenders off the bench, smiling at Ianto, 'forgot them.' Ianto smiled in response and turned back to making lunch.

TW

'_Tosh. He's straight.'_

'_I think he's gay. You're wrong.'_

'_I have nice legs. Not even a glance at them. In a towel.'_

'_You're wrong.'_

'_I'm right.'_

TW

'Ok,' Jack deposited his laptop in front of Ianto, pushing several things onto the floor to make room, 'show us what you've got.'

'MI5?'

'MI5. This is connected to Torchwood, so use any of Tosh's programs you need. It took her 5 hours to get in, and access is still limited, reckon you can beat it?'

'Got a stopwatch?'

Jack flipped open his wrist strap, 'This'll do,' he pressed something, 'ready?'

Ianto flashed Jack his first grin.

'Aaaand, go!'

Ianto started typing.

TW

Pulling open his drawers, Jack selected another oversized t-shirt, oversized looked cute, before carrying it with other tracksuits to Ianto's room. He carefully pushed the door open, shaking his head at the spotless layout. Dropping the spare clothes at the end of Ianto's bed he pulled out the scanner Tosh had left him. The scanner sat quietly on the bed, light flashing as it swiveled around slowly in a circle between warbling softly, lights shining blue. Jack scooped it up with a smile and walked back out to the dining room, stopping in the doorway to watch Ianto typing quickly, eyes focused intently on the screen.

'23 minutes, 47 seconds,' Jack said quietly, Ianto didn't reply. 'Reckon you'll be able to do it? I know it took Tosh a while, and she was almost ready to give up at some points. Guess MI5 don't have a bad secui-'

'Done,' Ianto cut in, relaxing back in the seat. He turned to watch with a quiet smile as Jack darted forward, taking in the screen in astonishment.

'You did it,' Jack said softly, bent over Ianto's shoulders in wonder, slowly his face broke into a grin, 'you did it!' Firm hands squeezed Ianto's shoulders and Jack laughed delightedly. 'Wait til we tell Tosh, 24 minutes and 14 seconds!' Crowing happily he ran for the phone. 'Ianto Jones, you are amazing!'

'Tosh,' Jack sang into the phone, 'my boy did iiit, MI5 in 23 minutes and 14 seconds…yes,' he turned to look questioningly at Ianto, 'I'll bring him in tomorrow?' Ianto nodded. 'Great, see you then.'

'I think she's impressed,' Jack came back to stand behind Ianto, reading over his head.

'Here,' Ianto stood up, 'you have a look through. Do you have any coffee?'

Jack waved a vague hand, eyes never leaving the screen, 'Somewhere up there. If you find anything off in there just throw it out.'

Jack lost track of how much time had passed when a clink on the table beside him made him jolt.

'Sorry, just made you some coffee.'

'Thanks,' wrapping his hands around it, Jack brought it to his lips and took a sip, his eyes widened, 'wow,' he looked up in surprise at Ianto, 'that's _really_ good.'

'You're almost out of coffee.'

'I'm not much of a coffee drinker, but-' Jack inhaled the aroma of Ianto's coffee, 'I'm changing my mind now.'

'Glad you like it,' Ianto said sincerely, 'I hope you don't mind, but I did take a few things out of those top cupboards.'

'Oh dear,' Jack stood, taking his coffee with him, 'top cupboards. Even I don't venture there.'

'I could tell,' Ianto sounded vaguely reproachful.

'Let's go assess the damage,' Jack blinked at the row of bent, dilapidated boxes, packets and tins that were lined up next to the sink.

'What do you eat?' Ianto asked curiously.

'Well, not those,' Jack raised his eyebrows, 'how about I get a garbage bag?'

'Three,' Ianto said firmly. 'If you don't mind, I'll check your fridge too.'

Smothering a small smile, Jack went in search of the plastic bags, the sounds of Ianto organizing his kitchen following him. After brief but savage battle with falling mops, buckets and snow boots, Jack returned with the requested garbage bags.

'Bags,' he announced, looking in surprise at the mountains of once-food on the kitchen floor, 'this all going?'

'Yep,' Ianto stated firmly, voice muffled form inside a cupboard, 'if you stack them into the bags then you'll be able to fit more in. Don't put anything with sharp edges down the bottom, it'll tear.'

Grinning, Jack began to stack them in, following the firm orders from Ianto. 'Done,' he said eventually.

Ianto's head withdrew from the cupboard, soapy sponge and bucket in hand, he surveyed the clean floor with a satisfied expression. Suddenly a flicker went across his face, 'You don't mind, do you?' He looked up uncertainly at Jack, a cobweb dangling down his dusty forehead.

With a chuckle Jack reached out and picked the cobweb off Ianto, 'No,' he brushed the dust off Ianto's forehead with the back of his hand, feeling his smooth skin, 'not at all. God knows it needed it a while ago, thank you, Ianto.' Jack grinned, 'You could be quite a good leader, wouldn't have picked you for the commanding type.'

Those pert lips quirked into a smile, 'Depends.'

Jack arched an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at the lounge room before turning back to Ianto, 'You can do the whole house if you like, I'll be your boy, carrying the bags.'

Ianto's smiled spread to his eyes with a sparkle, 'Perhaps, if you do as I say.'

Jack saluted and they both grinned.

'I sent the MI5 information over to Tosh,' Jack was reluctant to wipe the grin off Ianto's face, 'she said the listing of you has been dropped, there were only a few references to you. Seems like someone's trying to clear you out of connection with them.'

'I would like to stay with Torchwood,' Ianto stood up and brushed down his clothes, quiet and withdrawn again.

'Ianto,' Jack stood also, staring seriously at Ianto, 'if there's _anything_ else about MI5, something they've done, something you've done, or Mr Sparkles, you've got to tell me.'

'I don't know,' Ianto's eyes met Jack's, 'I really don't.'

'Ok,' Jack smiled, quietly still unconvinced, 'well, I'll take you into Torchwood tomorrow. See what you can do, I reckon you'll still be able to help with Mr Sparkles.'

'Why "Mr Sparkles"?'

'The stuff he's been testing makes you see pretty butterflies etc, pretty sparkly lights, before you explode rather messily.'

Ianto bent to pick up a spare garbage bag, 'Seems like Mr Splatter would have been more appropriate,' he flicked a dry glance at Jack.

'Come on,' Jack slung an arm around Ianto's shoulder, steering him into the lounge room, 'there's no escape now, we're on a cleaning mission.' Letting his arm drop, he trailed his hand briefly down Ianto's arm, gauging his reaction. There wasn't any. Frowning minutely, Jack watched as Ianto attacked his coffee table with vigour, he didn't seem uncomfortable, nor did he seem to welcome it. A challenge then. 'I still can't believe you're doing this with any sense of enjoyment,' Jack pulled the back cushions off the couch as Ianto started arranging various items in piles.

'More a sense of achievement, and I may need your help over here,' Ianto gestured to where stacks of dvds teetered dangerously at the end of the table and over the floor.

Jack settled cross-legged on the floor and started pulling piles down, 'You can put some music on if you like.'

'Does that mean I have to search for cds?'

'They're all already loaded in,' Jack said absently, flipping over dvds to read the back. Snow Patrol started playing in the background, Ianto's footsteps moved around the couch to stop beside him. Without looking up, Jack caught hold of Ianto's tracksuits and tugged lightly, 'sit, tell me how I should organise these.'

'Put the right dvd inside them first,' Ianto sat beside him, taking the dvd out of his hand.

'I don't think you're entirely human, Ianto.'

'Well, you are after all the expert on that. Although an alien race that organises your dvds doesn't sound all too bad.'

'Could have done with an invasion a while ago,' Jack agreed. 'You know,' he started slowly, running his eyes over the efficiently working man, 'we have a lot of old files and various bits at Torchwood.'

Ianto put down Independence Day, 'Am I being offered a job?'

'It's a possibility,' Jack said calmly, 'we could certainly use someone like you.' He gave Ianto one last glance then smiled, 'Let's sort out whatever mess you're in first, then we'll see.'

Ianto looked at the cover of Independence Day with a small smile, 'So you really do see aliens?'

'Ohhh yes, the other day we found these purple-'

**Because who hasn't spent ages searching for a dvd then finally found it only to discover some idiot member of your household has put the wrong dvd in the cover.**

**So Ianto's relaxing a bit more now, he's becoming helpful to Torchwood…**

***hums Jaws theme***


	4. Welcome to Torchwood

**TW indicates smaller time break, TWTWTWTW longer.**

'SHAKE YOUR BON BON SHAKE YOUR BON BON SHAKE YOUR BON BON!'

Jack leaped out of bed with a startled yell, hands grasping the gun beside his bed as he automatically flung open the door. Breathing heavily he stood in the doorway, eyes locking with the man standing defensively down the corridor. There was a slightly awkward pause, Jack glanced down at himself, wearing boxers, before lowering his hands sheepishly. Ianto lowered the heavy torch in his hands, both men avoiding each others eyes.

'So,' Jack started casually, music blasting from the lounge room, 'sleep well?' Ianto caught his eye and stifled a smirk before starting to laugh. Jack chuckled, 'God that scared the hell out of me,' he ran a shaking hand through his hair, holding out his hand for inspection he laughed. 'Aliens, fine, Ricky Martin, no.'

Ianto tilted his head towards the speaker, 'Can I ask why?'

'Why is it loud or why is it Ricky Martin? Because I really can't answer either. I just wanted to wake up on time today.'

'Uh-huh.'

Jack raised his eyebrows, 'I don't usually wake up to Ricky Martin,' he paused, 'not for lack of trying though.'

'I'll go put some toast in,' Ianto said delicately.

'Turn the alarm off too.'

'Maybe I like it.'

'Then dance!' Jack called after his back. Ianto gave his backside a half-hearted wiggle and kept walking. An amused huff escaped Jack, face amusedly surprised as he turned back into his room.

'_Jack, we've found a match on Ianto. I've pieced it together from there and you'll be pleased to know there's nothing here. Some small family trouble, relatively good student, done some travelling, employed by MI5. He was set up as bait, but that's the extent of his involvement. The full report will be on your desk when you come in, I know your interest in him. We do need a general support, you could certainly do worse then him.' _

Jack snapped his phone shut with a pleased expression. Slipping on a t-shirt he padded down the carpet to the kitchen, Ianto making coffee, dark head bent seriously over his work. 'Yes,' Ianto said absently, 'I'm making you one.'

'Feel like coming in to Torchwood today?' Jack opened the fridge, browsing.

'Coffee,' Ianto pressed a warm mug into his hand, 'and yes, I would be very interested. Where do you work?'

Jack pulled out the left over stir-fry and shut the door with his foot, 'Not exactly in an office block. You'll get to meet some aliens, not including the people I work with.'

Ianto sipped his coffee, 'What sort?'

The fork smacked against the side of the bowl as Jack dropped his head in amused disbelief, 'Aliens. I say you're going to meet aliens and you say "what sort?" Can't I at least get an 'ooo' of excitement?'

'Ooo. And I am looking forward to it.'

Jack turned to watch the young man serenely sipping at his coffee, unruffled as ever. 'All I'm going to ask is that I get a small gasp when we go into Torchwood.'

TW

Jack looked up from his desk as Ianto quietly pushed his office door open, welcoming him in with a smile, 'So Tosh has finally released you? You escaped Owen's insistent demands for coffee?'

Ianto sank into the spare chair, 'You have the most amazing technology here, some of the programs,' he shook his head with a small smile, 'you make MI5 look like a bunch of floundering idiots.'

Jack inclined his head with a wince, widening into a smile as Ianto dipped his head with a laugh. 'This is what we do,' he spread his hands.

'Make everyone else look incompetent?'

Placing his legs up on the desk, Jack grinned, 'Actually I was going more for the alien specialists, but there is that too.'

'The modest group,' Ianto said mildly.

'Ah, so you do have a pointed sense of humour. That should be interesting with Owen.'

'We've talked again.'

'Oh God,' Jack drew a hint of a smile from Ianto. 'So,' he leant his elbows on the table, 'what do you think of it? Torchwood?'

Ianto cast his eyes over Jack's office, 'It's amazing. I never imagined something on such a-' he paused, 'large scale. All this equipment must have taken years to develop and collect, Owen and Toshiko were retelling some of the stories of working here, about trying to investigate what half of the things you find really do. It sounds fascinating, I'm surprised I'm even here,' he confessed, fixing Jack with an unwavering gaze, 'will you wipe my memories?'

'No,' Jack said simply.

Ianto flashed a brief smile before glancing out the large windows, 'You seem more like a family here,' he commented, breaking the silence.

'We do adoptions,' Jack offered carefully, meeting Ianto's quick glance. 'We could use someone like you,' he said honestly, 'you do what? Organisation, you're good with computers, you seem reliable, you have "basic" weapons training. We need someone for general support, get us everywhere in one piece, with the right equipment and on time,' he paused, 'up for it?'

'What do I need to do?'

'What I've said, you'll be on training to start with, and we'll see where it goes from there,' Jack shrugged and continued to watch Ianto. A flicker of emotions ran briefly across his face, then he smiled and nodded. Jack broke into a grin and relaxed again, 'I was hoping you'd say yes,' he said, pleased. 'And after working with MI5, I'm sure you'll know about the need to be discreet.'

'I will control my impulsive talkative nature,' Ianto deadpanned.

Jack laughed and swung his legs off the desk, leaning over to grip Ianto's hand, 'Alright, welcome to Torchwood, Mr Jones.'

Their hands gripped then released. 'Do you usually hire people this fast?'

'Actually, yes. People tend to find Torchwood, some types just suit. Can't really put an ad in the paper.'

'Fair enough,' Ianto stood up.

'Where do you think you're going?' Jack demanded.

'Make coffee?'

'And take away my chance to show off Torchwood?' Jack strode around his desk, 'I don't think so.'

TW

'And this,' Jack gestured grandly, 'is Janet. Janet, meet Ianto.' Janet snarled and threw herself against the door. 'I think she likes you,' Jack remarked.

'But obviously.' Janet growled and clawed, throwing her head back to display sharp teeth. Jack looked sideways, the young man looked calm.

'You know, most people react with a scream, or at least a step back.'

'Sorry.'

'Don't apologise, you're just-' Jack shot him a quiet look, tracing his features, 'I can't read you,' he admitted. Ianto met his eye with a self-conscious air. 'Ah,' Jack waved a hand, breaking his contact with those clear eyes, 'never mind. Say bye to Janet, let's go work your coffee machine.'

'May I ask what's happening with Mr Sparkles?'

'Nothing as yet, he's disappeared, so to speak. But we'll get him,' Jack said confidently, closing the door behind Ianto.

'Thank you for helping me out.'

'I think we're getting the better part of the bargain.'

'Flattery won't get you your coffee any faster.'

Perching on the kitchen bench, Jack braced his hands on the top and watched the young man move skillfully around. 'Still up for staying with me?'

'You don't mind?'

'Not at all,' Jack said honestly, 'you're an excuse to go home, most nights I stay at the Hub, here, too much work,' he explained for Ianto's inquiring look. 'I know I've asked, and I promise I won't ask again, but you don't have any friends or family you need to contact?'

'No, I-' the young man paused for thought, 'I suppose you could say I became too distant for them,' he concluded.

'Work?'

Ianto shrugged, 'Too much I couldn't say, strange hours, I suppose you know what I mean more than anyone.'

'Everyone here can relate, goes with the job. I know you have a house a way away,' there was no surprise on Ianto's face that Jack knew, 'and, for now, I wouldn't recommend going back. Play it safe for a while, I'll bet MI5 will be trying to trace you.'

'And if they do?' There was a tight note in Ianto's voice.

'Theeen,' Jack drew it out, 'I flash them a charming grin,' he demonstrated, 'and I do this,' he made a certain hand gesture. 'We override them anyway. Stay, work for us, adjust and if need be, we'll take it from there.'

'Do Suzie, Owen and Toshiko know I will be working for you?'

Jack chuckled, 'I think so, I've spoken to them before about you, they knew I was going to ask.' A steaming mug was handed to him, Jack accepted with a grateful smile, fingers brushing over Ianto's. Jack pulled a face as Ianto's back turned with no reaction. 'I'll be back in a minute, we'll see about getting you a desk,' Jack cradled his mug and left Ianto by the coffee machine.

Jack raised his eyebrows as he walked towards Owen, Suzie and Tosh, the three of them turning eagerly towards him. 'So,' Jack started, throwing himself onto the couch, knocking various pizza boxes off, 'what do you think? Have we got ourselves a good one?'

'_You've_ got yourself a good one,' Suzie tapped her fingers on her crossed arms.

Owen wheeled over his in chair, 'He's obedient.'

'He's nice,' Tosh offered.

'So, generally, we like him?'

'He'll do. He makes ok coffee.'

Jack placed a leg on Owen's chair, spinning him backwards, 'He makes more than ok coffee, thank you.'

'Defending your pet,' Owen cast a glance over his shoulder, searching for Ianto. 'How do you know he's not dodgey?'

Jack toyed with an empty water bottle, 'Same as with everyone else, background research, judge character and hope for the best. Worked with everyone so far, apart from you.'

'Bite me.'

'Only if you ask nicely.'

Suzie sank with a rustle onto the couch next to Jack, shoving him sideways, 'He's staying with you, isn't he?'

Jack gave a pained groan, running a hand through his hair, 'Yes. He's very conservative, but I caught him going from the bathroom to his room in a towel.' Jack made frantic waving gestures with a frustrated growl.

'Tough life,' Owen said unsympathetically.

Jack pointed a threatening finger, 'You watch Angelina Jolie walk half naked around your house and see how you go.'

TW

The toothbrush hung out of Jack's mouth as he stood reading, book propped on the edge of the sink. Turning the page he gave a half hearted brush before his attention drifted again.

'Hey,' Ianto said softly, reaching around him for his toothbrush. Jack obligingly shifted sideways, waving a vague hand. 'Good book?'

'Snoser thelly pwatshut,' Jack tried to explain, 'ang on,' he bent over and rinsed, 'it's another Terry Pratchett,' he said clearly. Placing his toothbrush back he turned and leaned against the sink, 'So, happy to go back to Torchwood tomorrow?'

'Definitely,' Ianto's smile said everything his short answer didn't.

'I'll give you a run down of the rift monitor tomorrow, Tosh explained about the Rift, didn't she?'

Ianto nodded, neatly brushing his teeth. Jack waited by the sink. Eventually Ianto bobbed his head with a muffled noise, Jack just looked puzzled. Blue eyes widened and Ianto gestured towards the sink, Jack gave an exaggerated oh of understanding and stayed put, watching the understanding settle over Ianto's face. He was fixed with a flat look, toothbrush dangling from Ianto's mouth as the young man looked supremely unamused. Biting his lip, Jack reached out and poked Ianto's cheek, making a soft cooing noise. The muscles along Ianto's jaw tensed as he fought for control, then with a choked snort Ianto shoved Jack aside and bent over the sink.

'Bastard,' Ianto said thickly.

'Good night,' feet slapping quickly across the tiles, Jack made for the door. A towel whipped the back of his legs as Jack grinned and darted out.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

'Tie,' Jack swiped it off the back of the couch as he passed.

'Thanks,' Ianto hurried through the kitchen, dipping his head as Jack dropped the tie over, handing Jack a stack of toast and buttoning his own shirt up with the other hand.

Footsteps paced hurriedly through the lounge and dining, 'Have you seen th-'

'Under the coffee table, second stack.'

'Thanks. And my-'

'Boots are next to the cabinet.'

Jack came hopping into the kitchen, boots half on, 'Your phone,' he explained as he slipped it into Ianto's pocket, quickly neatening Ianto's blue tie before grabbing his wallet off the bench.

'Jack!'

Jack kept walking, holding up his hand behind him, catching the keys Ianto threw. 'Thanks!' He called, 'You-'

'Coming,' Ianto jogged to walk out the door with him.

Jack threw out his hand, jerking back his sleeve to see his watch, 'Damn. Forgot my watch.' Reaching down he seized Ianto's wrist, quickly pushing back his suit sleeve to see the time. He frowned and tilted his head, twisting Ianto's wrist around, '8:07. Not too bad. I thought we were later.'

'Can you let go of my wrist now?' Ianto asked mildly. Jack merely linked their fingers together, pressing his palm against Ianto's and swinging their arms out in front. Humming lightly he did a small skip, flicking a sidelong glance at the suffering expression on Ianto's face before letting go with a laugh.

'So proper.'

'Are we weevil hunting today?'

Jack suppressed a sigh at the dodge, 'Yep, you can catch your first weevil. Just don't get attached and ask to bring it home.'

'But Mother-'

TWTWTWTW

'Jack?' There was a polite knock at the door, 'we're going to be late. We're investigating the hospital murder today.'

Jack pushed the pillow off his head, 'How late?' He asked sleepily.

'It's 7:50.'

Jack's feet thudded on the floor.

TWTWTWTW

'Ianto,' Jack drew a teasing finger down the sleeping man's cheek, perching on the edge of his bed. The man's pert mouth twitched into a vague pout, nose burying into the mattress. 'Iaaaanto,' Jack patted his cheek lightly, 'time to get up.' Blue eyes cracked open, glaring malevolently up at Jack. 'Breakfast,' Jack pointed at the bowl of cereal, 'clothes,' he gestured to the suit laid out on the chair, '15 minutes.'

'No,' Ianto muttered, edging towards the wall.

'The new shelves for the Archives are arriving to day.'

'Cataloguing program?' The blanket was pulled slowly down Ianto's face, eyes becoming more awake.

'That too.'

Ianto hummed contentedly, shooing Jack out of the room with one hand as he started to swing his legs out of bed.

TWTWTWTW

Back clicking, Jack stretched and hauled himself away from the table, leaving the vast pile of paperwork behind. Flicking on the stereo he opened the oven and peered over dinner, shutting the oven door he gazed over the room and into the lounge room. Despite the stereo it was strangely quiet, Ianto wasn't exactly a loud presence by any stretch of the imagination, but it was somehow oppressively empty without him. Over the past month since meeting Ianto, the young man had relaxed and become so much of a permanent in Jack's mind that the nights Ianto worked later were oddly lonely. A key twisting in the lock made him look up, out in the entrance the door creaked open and familiar footsteps sounded.

'Hey,' Jack called, 'was starting to wonder if you were ever coming back. Dinner's nearly ready, how was weevil hunting with O-' he stopped dead as Ianto wearily rounded the corner, 'shit, Ianto,' Jack hurried forward, 'what happened?'

'Extra weevil,' Ianto said tiredly. Jack halted in front of Ianto, unsure, eyes flicking between his bandaged arm and the cut down his cheek. Dark eye lashes rested on Ianto's pale cheeks as the man closed his eyes tiredly.

'Come here,' Jack said softly, folding Ianto into his arms. A smaller hand curled around his waist, Ianto's forehead resting on his shoulder. 'Did Owen patch you up?' Jack asked quietly, running a light palm over Ianto's bent neck.

'Yes, I'm alright,' Ianto whispered into Jack's shirt collar.

'Do you feel like dinner?' Jack felt the answering nod against his neck, Ianto drawing back with a sigh. 'Hey,' Jack said gently, cupping his smooth cheek briefly, 'go sit on the couch, I'll bring dinner out.'

'Thanks,' Ianto pulled Jack into an uncharacteristic hug before wearily making his way to the couch.

**Vell, ze boys seem to be gettink along qvuite vell so far. So far. Yes, twists are comink soon. mwaha**

**Yes, I haff been vatching Van Helsing. Cookies to anyvun who reviews vith a Dracula accent. **


	5. Acting

**How dare life interfere with fanfic writing?**

**Can't believe I really got reviews in Dracula style. You guys are awesome!!!**

'Quiche,' Jack said, placing a plate down in front of Ianto. The curled figure on the couch slowly straightened, dark hair ruffled, fingertips rubbing at his cheek. 'Sore?' Jack inquired gently, sitting beside him. Ianto just nodded, flashing Jack a belated smile. 'May I?' Jack gestured towards his cheek, Ianto wordlessly tilted his face towards Jack, eyes staring off into the dark of the kitchen. 'Bruised,' Jack commented, drawing back to his side of the couch, watching as Ianto quietly ate, fork clumsy in his left hand. A small smile spread without conscious thought over Jack's face, there was something bizarre about watching Ianto doing anything less than controlled and precise. Drawing his gaze away he flicked on the tv.

'That was very nice,' Ianto said honestly, eventually placing his fork down and leaning back into the couch.

'Feel like sleeping?'

'No.' The tv lights flickered across Ianto's face.

With a sigh, Jack tilted his body towards Ianto, holding out his arm invitingly. Ianto looked at him, the hint of a question in his eyes. 'Come on,' Jack lightly tugged Ianto's shoulder, 'I really don't bite,' he added with the start of a smile, Ianto looked wary. 'Fine,' the couch creaked as Jack shuffled upright and edged along the couch, placing his arm around Ianto's shoulders. The tv continued playing, neither man making any movement, Ianto's shoulders a statue under Jack's weight. Jack drifted his thumb comfortingly over Ianto's arm. With a quavering sigh the young man relaxed and curled somewhat awkwardly against his side, all soft presses and gentle exhales. The fabric of Ianto's shirt shifted to the smooth warmth of his cheek under Jack's palm, fingers mirroring the angled lines of his jaw.

'I was never big with hugs,' Ianto's voice was low and scratchy with sleep.

Jack gazed down at the serene face on his shoulder, shadows accentuating those cheekbones, 'Really?'

Ianto hummed wearily, lips twitching into a smile, 'Shut up.'

'Shutting up,' Jack bit back his grin, directing it towards the tv.

TW

'_Don't scare me again. If Ianto gets mauled by weevils I'd appreciate being told.'_

'_He wasn't mauled, mildly munched. He was fine, honestly, just slightly shaken. I dropped him at your place so he didn't have to drive, see, good doctor.'_

'_How was he with w. hunting?'_

'_Ok. Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep.'_

'_Ha. He was good, wasn't he? I've trained him well.'_

'_Stop gloating and stop texting.'_

TWTWTWTW

Ianto's hand crept cautiously into his, cool fingers wrapping around his palm. Jack looked up into his white face, 'I promise, I heal fast,' he repeated, squeezing Ianto's hand.

Blue eyes flicked down to the wound on Jack's side then back to his face, 'How?' He asked accusingly, hand approaching a death grip.

'Accident a while ago,' Jack winced as the SUV stopped at the lights.

'How fast is fast?'

'Ianto,' Owen turned from the driver's seat, 'he'll be fine. He's had a lot worse and bounced back. Face facts, we're stuck with him.'

Jack grimaced and started to shift as his phone jingled in his pocket, with one deft movement Ianto had his phone out and in his hand. Jack raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise, motioning at his questioning look for him to answer it.

'...no, this is Ianto Jones, I work for Jack Harkness...no, I'm sorry but he is unable to take your call...no,' Ianto's voice started to get firmer, 'no I will not be able to...I...General,' Ianto shifted in his seat, face hardening, Jack recognised the warning signs, 'might I remind you that Torchwood is in no way associated or under the control of UNIT and we have no obligations to submit to your demands. I will not be _fetching_ Captain Harkness and I suggest you _wait_.........I appreciate your concern, General, how thoughtful. Yes, I am sure Captain Harkness will take your call later....you too, General.' Ianto snapped the phone shut to silence in the car.

'Should I ask?' Jack asked.

'You need to rest,' Ianto said quietly, brushing a thumb over Jack's hand.

'Nurse Jones,' Owen commented from the front.

'Lights are green now, Owen. Green means go. Do we want to go now?'

'Shut up, Jones.'

TWTWTWTW

Something shook his shoulder lightly, Jack frowned and opened his eyes with a glare. 'Ianto, this better be good,' he croaked, squinting in the light.

'Five minutes,' Ianto slipped the pillow out from under his head, neatly whipping the other away before Jack reached for it. 'I've organised that UNIT meeting, and you're not going to miss it.'

With a groan, Jack propped himself up on his elbows, 'That explains the message I got saying UNIT would prefer to speak only with one Ianto Jones. They're in awe of you, if still a bit scared.'

'I didn't like that general, and you still have to go to the meeting,' Ianto walked for the door. Jack yelped as the doona slid off him, trailing along the corridor behind Ianto.

'It's just about the UNIT ball they host every year,' Jack followed sleepily after Ianto, picking up the corner of his doona and wrapping it around himself as they walked.

'Do I have to come?'

'Yes,' Jack said adamantly, wrapping doona covered arms around Ianto, clinging to his back as Ianto dragged him along, 'If I'm going' Jack closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of Ianto's neck, 'so are you.'

'When is it?''

Jack's feet shuffled over the carpet, doona slithering around him, 'Two weeks,' he yawned tiredly, nestling his head in more securely as Ianto stopped by the fridge. 'You've been here for almost four months,' Jack mumbled, 'you're part of Torchwood. You have to go.' The body cocooned in his arms turned, Ianto's heartbeat against Jack own chest. Jack nestled further into Ianto, sighing contentedly.

'What time did you go to sleep last night?' Ianto demanded.

'This morning,' Jack corrected, 'had to finish reports.'

'I told you I was going to do those,' Ianto pulled the doona more securely over Jack's shoulders, 'I have time today.'

'You were doing the ones on the hoix attack.'

'It was easy to do both, you get headaches if you stay up working,' Ianto tilted his head to look down at Jack's face, 'you only used the little lamp light again, didn't you?' Jack hid his face guiltily, hearing Ianto sigh in resignation. Soft hands gently disengaged his arms from around Ianto, Jack stood blinking tiredly on his own. 'I'll give you some aspirin, just make it through the meeting then come back and sleep.'

'Owen wanted to talk to me about that corpse he was testing on,' Jack started to shuffle off in search of clothes, a shapeless rustling mass.

'He can explain it to me, I'll go over it with you.'

'Thanks.'

TW

'There's no escape,' Jack announced, wandering hands in pockets into the kitchen, Ianto in the middle of putting the shopping away.

'There isn't?' Ianto asked mildly, 'might I ask what from?'

'The UNIT ball. For any of us,' Jack rustled through one of the bags, 'it's a formal suit affair.' Jack had his hands slapped away from the shopping, the bag of dried fruit being whisked away from him.

'Does that mean you'll be wearing a suit?'

'I don't wear suits,' Jack said firmly, folding away the empty bags. 'You can make up for us both.'

'Shall I wear two suits?'

'Haha,' Jack hit Ianto over the head with the bags. Ianto grinned and put the last of the vegetables away, Jack peered over his shoulder, turning his head to look sadly at Ianto. 'Carrots?'

Ianto closed the fridge on the offending vegetables, pushing Jack's face away with a finger on his nose, 'I like carrots, you don't have to eat them. How's your head?'

'Better, thanks for getting the shopping.'

'I know how you get after shopping,' Ianto neatly stacked the shelves, 'and I know what you need to get when shopping.'

'Did you get me jelly?' Jack asked eagerly.

'Raspberry, in the orange bag on the right.'

Jack happily pulled the packet out, sidling along the bench to Ianto, 'Can you make it for me?'

'Perhaps,' Ianto hedged, 'have you got the UNIT ball information?'

'I've filed it.'

'Coffee table?'

'You're not just a pretty face.'

Ianto put the kettle on, 'Can you bring me that and your reports? I'll go over them,' he turned and smiled at Jack, taking the jelly packet, 'and make you jelly.'

TW

It was Ianto at the door, the polite knock of someone who was going to come in regardless.

'I don't wear suits,' Jack warned immediately.

Ianto leaned against the door, 'You only have to wear one. For one night. I read the invite.'

Jack absently twirled the offending invite between his fingers, continuing writing.

'I'll make you more jelly?' Ianto offered.

'Don't patronise me,' Jack said absently, 'raspberry flavour?'

Ianto plucked the invite out of his hand with a smirk, 'Suit shopping tomorrow?'

With a groan Jack flung his arms over the table, sighing heavily, 'Alright,' he flashed Ianto a hint of a smile, 'and bring me a coffee.'

'Do you mind if I work opposite?' Ianto gestured at the table.

Jack immediately pushed away the various piles of paper, 'Ianto, you don't have to ask.' Ianto just smiled and padded back into the kitchen, Jack glanced over his shoulder and pulled out his phone.

'_Tosh, help. I'm wearing a suit to the UNIT ball.'_

'You're_ really going to wear a suit? Why did you agree to that? Did Ianto tie you up?'_

'_I wish. No, he's making me more raspberry jelly.'_

'_Not you and your raspberry jelly again. He must be making a rather large amount to get you into a suit.'_

'_He could make less and I'd agree to get out of one.'_

'_Never thought I'd see you in a suit.'_

'_Ianto is persuasive.'_

'_He just asked quietly and politely and you said yes, didn't you?' _

TWTWTW

'Do I look fine?' Ianto smoothed down his suit, turning to face Jack questioningly.

There was a momentary silence, Jack forced his face into a smile, 'You look-' he dipped his head briefly, looking up with a tight smile, 'yeah, you look fine,' he finished softly, eyes taking in Ianto's body, the perfectly fitted dark suit, the curve of- Jack coughed and looked away.

'Thank you,' Ianto said, pleased, turning to find his shoes.

Jack let his eyes trail lingeringly over Ianto before pushing off the bed with a heavy sigh, 'I'll just go,' he looked at Ianto again then pointed out the door, '-get the, stuff.'

'You getting dressed?'

'Doing it now.' Jack cast one last glance over the young man, then walked silently down to his own room.

'You ready?' A soft voice called through his door after several minutes.

'Yeah,' Jack buttoned up his shirt, turning in resignation to face Ianto, arms spread, 'how do I look? Honestly?'

Serious eyes contemplated him in silence for several seconds, Jack feeling steadily more uneasy in his suit. 'You look stunning,' Ianto moved out of the doorway, smoothing down Jack's light blue shirt, hands stopping to lightly clasp his arms, Ianto smiled warmly at Jack, 'not quite right without your suspenders, but no one else will know that.'

'I'll pass?'

'You'll more than pass,' deft fingers neatened his tie, tugging on it reproachfully, 'you're stunning and you know it.'

'You think I'm stunning?' Jack looked down at sculpted cheekbones as Ianto busied himself with neatening Jack.

'Of course,' Ianto with quiet indignation, 'I'm not an idiot.'

Jack tilted his head slightly, 'You're gay?' The look he received was pure Ianto, withering, tired, sarcastic, amused.

'Yes.' He turned and handed Jack his jacket, 'ready?'

'One second,' Jack neatly placed the jacket aside and pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto's forehead, 'ready.'

'That was for?'

Jack slid into his jacket, 'It's exactly four months today since you linked arms with me. Glad to have met you, Ianto Jones.'

Ianto hesitated, then quickly kissed Jack's cheek.

TW

'You look lovely, Suzie,' Jack pressed a gallant kiss to her hand, turning and performing the same on Tosh.

'You're wearing a suit?' Suzie said incredulously, plucking at his sleeve to turn him around.

'Good? Bad?'

'Good,' she admitted grudgingly.

'Ianto picked it.'

'Then I'll give my compliments to Ianto instead.'

Jack was smoothly inches from her side, 'I like compliments,' he batted his eyelashes. Suzie just sipped her drink. 'Where's Owen?'

'Chasing someone,' Tosh said wearily.

'Their dress came down to their waist,' Suzie added.

'How unlike Owen,' Ianto appeared holding a drink for Jack.

TW

'Jack,' Suzie caught Jack's sleeve as he passed, 'quick word?'

'Very quick, I'm trying to convince Ianto to dance with me.'

'It's about Ianto, I checked up on his files.'

Jack gestured impatiently, 'So?'

'The information is all very recent. As in four months recent.'

Jack handed her his drink, 'Haha. I checked that when we first found them, it was fine. Trust me, drink. I'm going to dance.' His eyes brightened as Ianto walked past them.

'Jack, I-' Suzie sighed impatiently as the Captain made a beeline for Ianto. She watched Jack grin and murmur something, the young man turning to smirk at him before rolling his eyes and pointedly stepping away. Jack spread his hands, pouting as only Jack could, smoothly edging in closer to Ianto. The young man laughed and placed one smaller hand into Jack's offered one, allowing himself to be led into a dance. Jack's eyes were closed peacefully as they slowly rotated, a content expression on his face.

'Are you preying on me tonight?' Ianto's voice in his ear was amused.

'I don't prey.'

Ianto gave a low laugh, 'You've been trying out your acting skills on everyone?'

'I'm a brilliant actor, thank you, Mr Jones,' Jack bumped his head lightly against Ianto's, mock roughly pulling him closer.

'So I've seen,' was the dry response.

'I protest,' Jack brushed Ianto's leg as they turned, 'I have refrained from acting at home.'

'I know,' he said mildly, hand shifting in Jack's grasp.

Something in his tone made Jack pause, pulling back his head to look at Ianto, 'You wouldn't mind?' A disarming grin slowly spread over his face.

'Who's to say I'm not acting now?'

TW

'Tonight was good,' Ianto called from the lounge, snippets of songs playing as Ianto flicked through.

'Yeah,' Jack threw his coat over the bench, sliding his suspenders off as he wandered towards the lounge, a gentle track playing. He went to flick the light on, hand stopping as he looked in, the soft golden light from the lamp shimmering over Ianto as he swayed. Jack closed his eyes, a wry smile on his lips as he looked back up, his face quietly sad. Ianto's bare feet shuffled almost soundlessly over the carpet, shadows playing over his peaceful face as he danced, Jack watching wordlessly from the dark of the doorway, then padded silently across the floor.

Jack slid his hands over Ianto's hips, gently resting his forehead against Ianto's head with a sigh, eyes closed. Slender hips dipped and moved under his palms, their feet moving together, Jack mirroring Ianto's sway. A footstep brought him closer, his leg brushing the back of Ianto's, a lean touched Ianto's back to him. A shift pressed his chest along Ianto's back, another step of Ianto's feet brought them entirely together. The music drifted on as Jack danced contentedly, Ianto in his arms.

'Hey,' Jack murmured finally, his breath warm on the back of Ianto's neck.

'Hey,' Ianto echoed, tilting his head to nestle back into Jack's shoulder.

'You looked beautiful tonight.' Ianto's soft cheek brushed against his.

'Thank you,' was the quiet reply.

'You always do,' Jack whispered, pressing his hand over Ianto's stomach, fingers slipping between buttons. A contented sigh drifted over his neck as fingertips found bare skin, careful lips brushing his throat. Jack turned his head to kiss Ianto's forehead, eyes closing as Ianto's lips continued over his skin, across his jaw.

TW

Jack yawned and rolled over contentedly, frowning slightly at the empty bed. 'Ianto?' He sat up, sheets pooling at his waist. Running a hand through his hair he gazed around the room, Ianto's clothes were gone, the house silent. 'Ianto?' He called again, throwing back the sheets.

**Hm, was going to start the next chapter with ball, but amazing response last time prompted me to introduce semi fluffy bits for you...unfortunately cliffie came as part of the parcel *wince***

**Promise Ianto is not entirely deranged, I explain more soon. *mysterious complicated magician style wave***

***ties arms in tangled knot***


	6. MI5

**What is that sound? Oh yes, it's the sound of SPARE TIME!**

'Alright,' Jack strode into the Hub, voice raised, 'everyone we have a problem. There's a man somewhere out there with full information of Torchwood 3. Ianto Jones. Find him.'

'Ianto? Why?' Owen stopped throwing pens at Tosh.

'Because he's not coming back here and he knows too much,' Jack said shortly, stalking up to his office, 'now! And get Suzie to come up and say "I told you so".' Reaching his office he sank into the chair, slowly running his hands through his hair, leaning over the desk.

'You're being dramatic,' Suzie announced, swinging the door open.

'I'm feeling dramatic,' Jack drew his hands down his face and straightened, 'tell me about the dates you found on Ianto's files?'

'He's done a runner?'

Jack nodded briefly.

Suzie pulled a chair across, leaning back, 'He was too quiet, it's always his type. I n-'

'Yep,' Jack said loudly, cutting her off, 'about those dates?'

Brown eyes regarding him with vague amusement for a moment, then she shrugged, 'Nothing other than they were all created recently, done so you wouldn't notice at first check.' She was silent for a moment, then sighed slightly, 'Look, what are you really on about? What's happened? Maybe he just needed a bit of space. I doubt he's out there planning our downfall.'

'I know,' Jack said softly, 'but he still knows everything about us, and I obviously can't just leave it.'

'You sure he left by choice? You're sure he's actually gone? You're not overreacting?'

'Kidnapped?' Jack shook his head, and wordlessly handed Suzie a piece of paper filled with neat writing. Her eyebrows raised as she scanned it.

'Ouch,' she handed it back, 'congratulations, you've been well and truly dumped. Makes sense now.'

'He was feeling,' Jack glanced down at the familiar writing, '"overwhelmed".'

'Understandable.'

Jack let the paper drop and gazed flatly at her, 'Ianto? Overwhelmed?'

'Alright, so, so supposing he really is gone and you're not just blowing something out of proportion,' Suzie ignored Jack's stare, 'he intended to leave. Thought it'd be complicated to talk to you, afraid he'd be retconned, decided in advance to write a note and go. Find him, retcon him. Simple.'

Tapping thoughtfully on the desk, Jack tilted his head, 'Not when it's Ianto,' he said softly, he looked up with a humourless smile, 'million dollars says we won't find him, not when he's planned this in advance.'

'For someone so fond of him, you're a bit harsh,' Suzie commented mildly. 'Upset to be dumped?' She teased.

'Find him,' Jack said quietly.

TW

Jack dropped his keys onto the bench, the sound loud in the empty apartment. Leaning back he looked around, same as this morning, everything of Ianto's gone. What a shit day. He smiled regretfully to himself and wandered over to the fridge, Ianto's belongings were unlikely to have reappeared between morning and evening. However he still glanced along the bench, just to check Ianto's red mug really was gone.

The striped toothbrush from the bathroom was gone too. Sitting on the edge of the bath, Jack slowly brushed his teeth and stared blankly at the gaps on the shelves.

He could spread out along the couch, arm dangling over the edge, without someone prodding his legs to move him. The clock ticked loudly from the shelf, Jack couldn't quite muster the energy or will to turn on the tv.

There was no point setting the stereo alarm, there was no one to laugh at him in the morning.

His pillow smelt of Ianto.

TWTW

Jack picked the remains of his shirt off, wrinkling his nose at the state of it. Weevils. Eventually his hand slowed to a stop, lying idly on his stomach as he stared across the dark Hub. 'You don't suppose something has happened to him, do you?'

The dim light from Tosh's screen flickered as she moved, 'Sorry, Jack?' She tiredly pushed her glasses up.

'Ianto,' Jack sighed and gestured, 'I've been thinking, I-,' he brushed the tatters off, 'I was angry yesterday. What if something has happened to him?' Tosh didn't reply. 'Nah,' Jack dipped his head, shadows playing over his face, 'he really did just go, didn't he?' Tosh wordlessly leaned over and squeezed his hand. 'I wish I knew why, maybe I shouldn't have taken him in here so soon? He seemed fine though.'

'You didn't fight did you?'

'No,' Jack raised his eyebrows to himself, 'not at all.'

'Ah,' Tosh said knowingly.

'Maybe,' Jack turned to face Tosh, expression tiredly confused, 'maybe it was all too much? All the-' he gestured vaguely, 'maybe he just felt it would be too awkward?'

'Jack, we haven't had any leads on him. What do you want us to do?'

'There's nothing to go on is there?' Jack laughed humourlessly, 'He's good. And this was planned.'

'It seems like it,' Tosh said sadly. 'I liked him,' she offered.

'So did I.' The computer hummed in the silence. 'Alright,' Jack slid off the desk, 'go home, Tosh, before I have to carry you. I've got a couple more ideas to check out.'

'Those being?' Tosh closed down her computer, gathering her bags.

'Calling MI5.'

'Do you want me to stay?'

'Home, go,' Jack offered her a smile, closing his eyes briefly as she hugged him.

'How are you?'

A number of answers leapt to Jack's mind, his body slumping sadly as all checked emotions threatened to flood. 'I'm fine.' He settled for fine.

'He really was nice,' she said quietly before leaving.

TWTWTW

Jack got used to the lack of information everyone presented him with. He got used to having an empty home again. He stopped expecting every move against Torchwood to be related to Ianto.

It came as little surprise that MI5 refused to release any information. It wasn't a shock that Tosh couldn't find anything online.

Eventually security relaxed back to its usual state. Eventually his house returned to its old chaotic state. Tosh stopped asking him how he was, Owen resumed his usual insensitive teasing and Suzie carried on as ever.

It was the night after Suzie shot herself that Jack sat finally on the old couch, propped his feet on the cluttered coffee table and cried.

Jack stopped expecting to get any answers.

TWTWTW

'It's like thunder-' Jack dramatically speared the piece of salmon, 'lightning-' he struck a pose, 'the way you love me is frightening! You better knock, knock knock on wood.' His phone vibrated across the bench, Jack bent sideways to catch it as it tipped over the edge.

'The way you love me is frightening,' he said conversationally.

'Turn off the bloody music and open the door.'

Jack snapped his phone shut and slid on sock covered feet to the door.

'If that's how you always answer the phone I'm scared,' Owen pushed past him.

'Only to friendly men such as yourself,' Jack darted back to the risotto.

'Can't you put some pants on?'

'Sorry, whose house is this?' Jack waggled his boxer clad backside to the music, Owen snorted behind him. 'Do you want any?' Jack held up a bowl.

'Nah, thanks. Just came to drop these by.'

Sheets of paper were placed into Jack's outstretched hand, a quick glance made him immediately turn around with a startled expression. Owen just shrugged apologetically.

'Tosh found them,' he said quietly, 'she asked me to bring them round. Thought you'd like to see them straightaway. She found them down in the Archives.'

Scanning over them Jack fumbled and turned off the gas, eyes fixed down on the sheet, Ianto's writing dotted across it. Flipping quickly to the next sheet, he leant slowly back against the bench. The rustle of paper the only sound as Jack rapidly read over it. Eventually he let it drop down to his legs, looking up in shocked surprise. 'He was taking notes on us. Me.' Jack immediately lifted them and started to read again, 'Turn the music off, will you?' He gestured vaguely towards the lounge. After reading the brief notes on himself again he slapped them down on the bench, chewing angrily on his lip. 'Why?' Jack burst out, stalking across the kitchen. 'Who was he reporting back to?' Cushions flew as Jack scrabbled across the couch for his suspenders, 'I-' he straightened and pointed firmly at Owen, '-want to know exactly why MI5 sent him.' He extracted his suspenders with a twang and hurried down the corridor. 'I'm going to find out what the hell is going on! And don't go anywhere, Owen! You're coming too!'

'Where?' Owen asked warily, peering after Jack.

'London! MI5!'

'Now?'

'Yes!'

TW

Jack drummed his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. Owen slouched down in the seat across and stared out the dark window. Rain pattered steadily down on the car, wipers squeaking quietly as the lights flashed to green.

'At least we have some idea why Ianto left,' Owen offered, still staring out the window, chin pillowed in his hand.

'And came. How did MI5 know we were investigating Mr Sparkles?'

Owen shrugged, 'Dunno. They did a pretty thorough job though, must have known a lot about us already.'

Jack scoffed, 'Are we talking about the same MI5? They wouldn't recognise an alien if it walked into their office,' he slammed his foot down viciously. With a smack, Owen's head hit the window, baleful brown eyes slowly turned to glare at Jack.

'Ow,' Owen said flatly.

'He must have been looking for something in particular,' Jack carried on, twisting his hands restlessly on the wheel.

Owen rubbed his head and fiddled with the heating. 'Notes were pretty general.'

'They were only a couple of sheets,' Jack reminded him.

Owen settled back, 'He was good though,' he said eventually, he turned to look sideways across at Jack, 'we really could use someone to do his job.'

'Not really Gwen's style is it?' Jack cracked a grin, exchanging a glance with Owen.

'You miss Ianto?'

'Yep.' Jack reached down and flicked the music on. Music blasted out and they both jumped. 'Tosh,' they said in unison.

The car eventually slowed to a stop. Jack leaned against the steering wheel and looked at Owen with the start of a grin. 'So, how do we do this?'

With a yawn, Owen glanced at the clock then out at the dark raining sky. 'It's 11.13. I'm cold, I'm tired. Let's get it over with.'

'The Torchwood way then?'

TW

'I fucking hate you.'

'I know,' Jack drew his knees up and leaned back on the concrete wall.

'No, I'm sorry, exactly _whose_ fault is it we're in here?'

'The moron outside?' Jack said wearily.

'Hm,' Owen mused sarcastically, 'no! Yours!'

Jack lay back on the bench and closed his eyes, 'Owen?' He raised his voice, 'Shut up.' There was a disgusted snort from the other cell. Jack couldn't help but laugh as he tucked his hands behind his head, imprisoned by MI5, never going to live it down.

'So. Any plans, genius?'

Jack cracked open an eye, gazing around the small room. 'Yes.'

'What?'

'I'm going to change my digestive system and eat my way through this way. You?' There was the sound of something smacking against the wall, Jack raised his voice, 'Relax.'

Owen was silent on the other side for a moment. 'What do we do?'

'Nothing,' Jack tucked his coat more comfortably around him.

'They had orders to detain us on sight, I can't believe it. Twats. We're in a _cell_.'

'Let's face it, not exactly for the first time though is it?'

There was a pause. 'We wait for the morning?'

'Like usual,' Jack crossed his feet and closed his eyes.

TW

'Hello handsome,' Jack said idly as the door opened.

'You can go,' was the terse response.

'Our relationship is over?' Jack rose to his feet, back clicking as he stretched. The man just motioned for him to walk out. 'Owen?' He called.

'Here.' Owen's familiar figure walked towards him, Jack smiled. Owen jerked his head towards the uniformed man, 'Did we strike the dark side of MI5?'

Jack pulled a face and started walking, following the man. 'Not what I expected. Must admit I was hoping for some information on Ianto _before_ they threw us in a cell.'

'But they're letting us go?'

'Apparently.'

'Would it be a good time to ask why the hell we were in there to start with?'

'Probably.'

'Orders to detain any members of Torchwood 3 until further notice.' The man replied shortly while walking briskly.

'Because?' Owen prompted. There was no reply. 'Chatty.'

'I'm guessing your further notice came?' Jack called out.

'From a very high source, yes.'

'That person being?' Jack started forward in annoyance at the lack of a reply, Owen caught his sleeve and shook his head. 'So we just go now? No explanation?'

'Yes.'

'Like hell,' Jack's boots smacked loudly on the ground as they strode along. 'You infiltrated Torchwood, you spied on us and you locked us up.'

'We just detained you.'

'Detained. Locked up. Whatever,' Jack said flatly.

'You misunderstand. We have never infiltrated Torchwood.'

Jack laughed, an edge to it, and slung an arm around the man's shoulders, 'Didn't anyone ever tell you lying was for bad boys?' He jumped back as the man span, his gun held tightly in Jack's hand. The man froze, glanced down at his empty holster, then back at the gun pointed at him. Jack smiled amiably and brought the gun down on his head. With a noisy clatter the man slumped unconscious to the floor.

'MI5,' Owen said dismissively, accepting the radio Jack handed to him.

'Let's find our friend a nice cupboard,' Jack suggested.

'I hear this place has some 5 star cells available?'

Jack seized one limp wrist, offering the other to Owen, 'Shall we?'

'We're going to get picked up again,' Owen warned, the man trailing along the floor behind them, 'surveillance will have got us already.'

Jack just shook his head, 'Call it a hunch, but I don't think many people are supposed to know we're here. My bet is,' he grunted and adjusted his grip, 'we've got some leeway. Remember the men on the desk when we came in did nothing, it was only the,' he waved a vague hand, 'head guy who called the little guards on us.'

'Not buying it, Harkness.'

'Trust me.' The door locked on the guard with a clang. 'Besides,' Jack pocketed the keys, 'I turned off the camera,' he grinned and patted his wristband.

'Yeah, they're gonna wonder why that it's gone blank.'

'Which is why we should probably run.'

TW

Jack's fingers flew over the keyboard, phone jammed under his ear as he followed Tosh's careful instruction. Owen paced restlessly in front of the closed door, stopping periodically to press his ear against the door and listen. 'Ok,' he rested his hands on the desk, 'it's loading now...yeah, I'll search that too...yes I definitely want to know why I spent the night in a cell too...ok, it's up now. I'll call you when we're out.' Quietly shutting the phone he laid it aside, motioning Owen over as they searched through the data.

'Search Ianto Jones,' Owen said quietly over his shoulder. Jack turned and fixed him with a flat stare, shaking his head and looking back at the screen. 'Just making sure,' Owen said defensively.

'It's classified,' Jack said in disgust. 'I'm in their network, I have access to all their files and somehow it's still restricted.'

'What about us?'

'We are...' firm fingers tapped at the keys, '...to be detained on first notice under orders of-' he voice flattened, 'Ianto Jones.'

'Crafty bastard was well connected,' Owen muttered, reading the screen. 'This is only for notice of a few people,' he took over the mouse and scrolled through the select names, 'and he's giving orders to all the head honchos here. Impressive for our teaboy.'

'I don't think he was ever our teaboy.' The memory of sitting on the couch beside the dozing Ianto, smaller hands looped through his, was quickly suppressed. Beautiful blue eyes lingered regardless in his mind, a painful pang accompanying them. Jack blinked briefly, this was about Torchwood not the loss of a friend, lover. He swung the chair around thoughtfully, 'I think we need to question one of them,' he pointed at the list of names.

'How? There is only what, a couple of hundred people in this building, and two of us.'

TW

'Coming through! Coming through!' Jack bawled loudly, sprinting through the main offices, breathing heavily he grasped a passing man by the shoulders, 'Where is he? Where is Mr Walker?' The man gaped at him. 'Quickly!' Jack gave his shoulders a small shake.

'What's happening?' the man asked uncertainly.

'Quick! We haven't got much time,' Jack was practically hopping with agitation, 'Tell me!'

'Thank you!' Jack and Owen took off in the pointed direction. People all around looked on in surprise and some stood from their cubicles to see. Reaching the door, Jack flung it open and made frenzied flapping movements at the man behind the desk.

'Wha-' the man stood uncertainly.

'Greetings,' Owen said urbanely, sliding over the desk and neatly pinning the man to the wall. Jack closed the door and flicked the lock. Owen pushed the man back into the chair, frowning slightly. 'Do you have anything to tie his hands with?'

'Try his tie,' Jack suggested.

'Hasn't got one.'

Mr Walker started to open his mouth, Owen absently stuck a stress ball in it. Mr Walker's eyes rolled widely between the two as Jack sighed, 'Use his belt then.'

'Nah, too hard. Give me your suspenders.'

Jack choked, 'What? No!'

'Jack.'

Shooting Owen a poisonous look Jack started to strip his jacket off, tugging his suspenders off. 'We are professional sometimes,' Jack assured the wide eyed Mr Walker.

**E'th like thunder, lighning, the way you luff me ith fwightening. The after hours plate version.**


	7. Confusion

**SPRING! Everything is flowering and pretty... and I got mauled by a wattle tree. Since when do they have inch long spikes?**

**I did try not to make Jack a complete sop. I did try. **

'So,' Jack as perched on the desk, 'supposing I told you my sources had informed me that a certain Ianto Jones was a junior worker in MI5, a dispensable and unnoticed one?'

Mr Walker laughed, a choking spluttering sound around the stress ball. Jack motioned with his head, 'Take it out,' he said to Owen, 'yes no answers are getting a bit repetitive.'

'You bastards,' Mr Walker spat immediately.

Jack pulled out a gun, holding it lazily towards the bound man's head. 'Ianto Jones?'

Mr Walker ignored the gun, staring directly at Jack, 'We all answer to him.'

'Ah, ve haff found ze evil mastermind behind zis leettle organisation. Why do you answer to him?' Jack demanded. Mr Walker said nothing, face stoic. 'Careful,' Jack warned, 'I'll have my man Hans here deal with you.' Owen cracked his knuckles.

'You're Torchwood Three?' Mr Walker said incredulously.

'And running low on sleep and coffee.' Jack cocked the gun.

'And we watch Die Hard on movie nights,' Owen added, sitting by the computer.

'Alright,' Mr Walker raised his bound hands slightly, 'occasionally some information is reported back to Jones, he has access to all our files and can override anything.'

'That explains why he could hack into MI5 so fast,' Jack noted to Owen, 'alright,' he turned back to their prisoner, 'so I can assume any story I was told about him being hunted by MI5 was a lie?' Mr Walker just chuckled. 'So he's some sort of director here?'

'In a sense.'

'Elaborate,' he demanded.

'We take orders from the Government, who tell us to take any orders Jones might give.'

'So you have no idea where he may have been about between 5 and 9 months ago?' Owen cut in, scrolling idly through Mr Walker's computer.

'None of our concern.'

Jack drummed his fingers on the desk, 'So he's not officially part of MI5?'

'How official would you like?'

'Does he offer you any aid? Or does he just use you?'

'Not officially,' Mr Walker shrugged, 'but he's stepped in to aid, well, to save our arses really.'

'And he's not required to?' Jack clarified, keeping his expression as flat as before.

'I get the feel he's not supposed to.'

Jack shrugged, 'He sounds like an alright guy.'

'Why the interest?'

Jack offered him a friendly smile, 'I'm conducting the interview thank you. Why were we 'detained'?'

Mr Walker shrugged, 'Orders.'

'Alright,' Jack slid off the desk, 'stick the ball back in, Owen. One last question,' he stopped by the door, 'have you met Mr Jones?'

'Once.'

Jack leaned his hand on the white door, 'He is the supreme mastermind then, isn't he? What do you think of him?' He waved the gun when there was no answer.

'Quiet, very quiet and efficient. Seemed more like an office boy.'

'Jack,' Owen swivelled the screen around, 'take a look.'

Keeping the gun pointed at Mr Walker, Jack bent over and scanned the screen. He froze for a moment, then drew in a deep breath. A familiar figure strode down a hall, brow creased in a well known determined expression. Ignoring Owen, Jack watched silently as Ianto walked towards the camera. He was wearing a blue tie. Jack had bought that one after the Weevil incident. Biting his lip, he blinked before straightening and facing the wall. 'Ianto's here?' He kept his voice controlled.

'I was scanning the CCTV, checking we didn't have any unwanted visitors coming.'

'You called him?' Eyes too bright, Jack turned sharply to Mr Walker. 'Tell me!'

There was a flicker of surprise at Jack's vehemence. 'Yes, last night when you came in.'

'Owen,' Jack refused to take his cold eyes off Mr Walker, 'where is that corridor?'

'Lower levels, near the cells.'

'Tie him under the desk,' Jack gestured to the man.

TW

Jack waited tensely, eyes locked with Owen's as the footsteps drew closer. With a sudden move he stepped out, gun pointing directly at blue eyes. Jack stared straight down the barrel of a silver gun.

'Hello,' a young man said quietly, hand tightening around his gun.

'Ianto,' Jack responded, watching for any shift in the blank mask of Ianto's face. He took a slow step forward. The clear sound of a gun cocking echoed in the corridor. 'Pleased to see you,' he bobbed his gun slightly.

'You too.' There was the briefest hint of a smirk on the curved lips.

'Put your gun down?'

'You put yours down first then.'

Jack just gave an easy laugh, 'Wouldn't trust you for a moment, darling.'

'You ambushed me.'

'You lied to me.'

Dark eyebrows creased for a moment, Ianto flicked his gaze down then met Jack's eyes with a questioning look. 'Suspenders?'

'Tying one of your employees to his desk.'

'Ah.' Ianto seemed content to wait for Jack to make the next move. Twitching his spare hand, Jack motioned for Owen. 'I had my reasons for leaving, Jack,' Ianto's slim hand tightened on the gun as Jack shifted closer, 'Jack,' he warned.

Jack suddenly smacked his hand sideways, a gun shot fired into the ceiling and he pinned Ianto to the wall. Slender wrists twisted wildly under his grasp, Ianto's body writhed and Jack moved to avoid a well placed knee. Slamming forward, he pressed Ianto into the wall and tightened his grip. Ianto's chest heaved against his, breath panting against his neck, heartbeat fast to match his. 'Hello,' Jack said somewhat sadly, gritting his teeth as Ianto twisted again. Angry blue eyes glared into his, lips bitten in concentration, two spots of colour stood out on Ianto's cheeks. 'Owen,' Jack called, keeping his eyes locked with Ianto's, 'get his hands will you? And pick up his gun.' He suddenly grunted, eyes widening as a foot connected with his shin. Ianto's wrist pulled sideways and out of his grasp, a cool hand immediately pressed against his throat.

'Shoot, come any closer and I'll push,' Ianto said quietly. Owen kept walking. 'Owen,' Ianto warned. Jack slammed his head into Ianto's. The light cry of pain affected him more than he cared to admit. Ianto's body sagged against his, suddenly soft and vulnerable.

Jack closed his hand over Ianto's at his throat, looking down into soft lashes and a slack expression. He waited, there was no sound save Ianto's steady breathing in the corridor. Eventually Jack relaxed, dropping Ianto's wrist from the wall to wrap his arm supportively around his waist.

A knee slammed up and Jack cried out, arms slackening for a moment. Ianto pulled away and ran. There was a shot. Ianto screamed. From the floor Jack heard the thud as he fell. Owen slowly lowered his gun as Jack hurled himself off the floor and around the corner. In the middle of the long corridor Ianto lay sprawled, a streak beside him.

'Ianto,' Jack whispered, dropping hurriedly to the white tiles. His knees jarred on the ground, coat spreading around him.

'I got his shoulder,' Owen's practiced hands moved over Ianto's still form.

'Good reaction,' Jack said, swallowing and closing his eyes.

'I'm sorry,' brown eyes flicked honestly to Jack.

'You stopped him,' was all Jack could respond with.

'Alright,' Owen stood, 'let's get him to the SUV, then the Hub.' Nodding, Jack slid his arms under Ianto's limp body and carried him in silence.

TW

He leaned his arm against the window, pressing his hand firmly over his mouth as he fought for control. The road occasionally blurred, Jack blinked and twisted his hands over the steering wheel.

'Do you want me to drive?' Owen asked from the back.

Jack exhaled with a sigh, 'No.'

TW

Tosh was at his side the minute the cog door rolled across, heels clicking as she ran towards Jack and Ianto slumped in his arms. Without questioning, she followed them down the steps, watching with sorrow as Jack gently laid Ianto down on the table. His hand cradled the back of Ianto's head for a quiet moment before Jack drew back. Boot against the wall and hands deep in pockets, Jack silently observed as Owen worked. Stripped of his shirt, Ianto's body looked pale and fragile in the bright light, vulnerable lying on the cold metal table. Jack tried to coldly reconcile this man with the one who had just previously held a gun to his head and betrayed Torchwood.

'How much of a betrayal was it if he never intended to do anything with what he'd learnt?' Tosh asked quietly, seeming to read Jack's thoughts.

'We don't know that,' Jack said firmly, his head turned to offer Tosh a tired smile that belied his harsh voice, 'this is what we have to do, no matter who.'

Tosh looked back to Owen and Ianto, 'He's in charge of MI5?'

'So it seems,' Jack replied, regret heavy in his voice. 'He made such good coffee.'

Tosh laughed, breaking the still air, she glanced over at Jack, smiling to match his.

'Does Gwen know about-' Ianto was gestured to.

'She was there when Owen's call came through. I explained most of it.'

Jack nodded, he hadn't even stopped to wonder why Tosh knew about Ianto being- he let that thought trail away, digging his hands deeper in his pockets. 'I'm surprised she isn't down here,' he commented, averting his eyes to the floor as Owen worked on Ianto's shoulder.

'She's out on a minor incident to do with the police.'

Jack just nodded, letting his head rest back on the cold wall. There was a silence, Owen's footsteps clear, the only sound as Jack tried to clear his mind.

'It's not the same, is it?' Tosh's voice commented quietly, 'He's not just someone we've brought in.'

'No,' Jack agreed, eyes staying closed. With a sigh and a rustled of fabric he straightened, 'don't you wish it was though?' He slammed his palm against the wall, shaking his head in sudden irritation, 'Why did he have to come?' His eyes fixed on Ianto's calm face, 'Why live with me?' Pushing himself off the wall he moved for the steps, 'Owen, tell me if he wakes up, says anything,' Jack waved a hand, 'you know the drill.'

'Yep,' Owen replied distractedly, bent over Ianto's shoulder.

'I _hate_ MI5!' Jack declared in frustration, footsteps loud as he strode above them.

'Shame,' a weak voice came from below. Hands seized the rails as Jack flung himself forward and stared down, Ianto's head turned slowly towards him. Hair flopped over his forehead, Jack watched, frozen.

'Ianto,' Owen's firm voice drew his head back, the medic checking over him. 'How are you feeling?'

'You shot me, you prick,' was the immediate tart reply, slim hands swatting Owen's away.

'I had to,' Owen none too gently jabbed a needle into him, Ianto hissed in pain and glared at him.

'You ambushed me, was I-' Ianto winced as Owen returned to his shoulder, '-expected to calmly offer myself up for capture?'

'You wouldn't have a hole in your shoulder if you had.'

'I wouldn't if you hadn't shot me.'

'Well,' Owen pronounced calmly, 'I did. You're staying here even if Jack has to chain you in a cell,' he slapped the dressing down, 'next to the weevil,' he screwed his face up with an exaggerated lip curl at Ianto. Ianto sneered at him.

'_Thank _you, Owen,' Jack said loudly, kicking the rail with a clang for attention. 'Ianto, you're staying. Owen, shut up.'

'Get your hands off me,' Ianto requested politely, reaching up towards Owen's hands at his shoulder.

'Rack off,' Owen replied absently. His eyes widened with a yell as Ianto pulled his hands back with a loud ripping noise. He stared down and then narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, a piece of dressing tape in Ianto's hand and a bald patch on Owen's wrist. From above on the balcony Jack watched silently as the two men squabbled as though Ianto had been there all along. Ianto briefly caught his eye, face a blank mask.

'Owen,' Jack said clearly, 'will he be fit for questioning?' He could feel Ianto's eyes on him, Jack forced himself to stare only at Owen.

'Soon.'

'Jac-' the soft familiar voice started to say. Jack turned and left while he could.

TW

Jack woke with a jerk, head lifting off the couch in surprise as his book slid from limp fingers to the floor. Black suit pants bent at the knee, slight fingers lifted his book and offered it to him. Accepting it, Jack looked up into Ianto's face, it was regretful.

'I am sorry,' Ianto said quietly, his shirt fell open at the neck, for once the young man looked his age as it hung untucked and loose around his body. Brown hair ruffled untidily over his forehead and expressive eyes regarded Jack. 'It was a job, is it so very different from what you do?'

'Yes.'

'How?' It wasn't a challenge, just a question.

Sighing and brushing his hair back, Jack motioned towards the couch, 'Sit.'

'I'm sorry I let something happen between us,' the couch creaked as Ianto sat.

It was ignored, 'Doesn't matter. Why did you come to Torchwood?'

Ianto leaned back into the cushion, wincing as his shoulder bumped it. 'You're dangerous,' he looked openly at Jack, 'you do what you please, no one has any control over you and no one knows what your agenda is.'

'Me or Torchwood?'

'Both.'

Jack could feel the familiar small jab of irritation, 'If this world knew what we do, what we've done and prevented.'

Ianto tried a one shouldered shrug, 'I know. Now that is. But before? How is anyone supposed to know that?' He continued as Jack waited, 'I've worked for you, I know, but people really only hear of Torchwood when something goes wrong, when people die,' he finished quietly. 'Can you understand even slightly?'

'So you've decided we're not a public menace?' Jack asked, a hint of bitterness.

'Yes, and no,' Ianto said honestly, 'I've seen your records working in the Archives, you've never really cared for the consequences have you? Fix it, then leave it. "Going in guns blazing" isn't it?'

'You've seen Torchwood, you've seen what we deal with, tell me in all honesty what we're supposed to do. We're not an open public business.'

'And you're surrounded with an air of complete mystery and secrecy, while driving around in a black SUV with Torchwood down the side. Are you surprised people wonder what you're really doing? They want to know why Torchwood appears when parts of the city go up in purple flames.'

'People being MI5?'

'Amongst others. Jack,' Ianto looked at him, 'it was a job, like others you would do, testing a potential hostile force, situation, person. I wanted to make sure Torchwood wasn't a threat.' Ianto raised his eyebrows slightly, 'Be glad I didn't base it purely on external records of you, none of them are particularly favourable. This was the only way to really find out. Can't even ask the government, can I? They don't even have any control over you, and believe me,' Ianto sounded slightly amused. Jack could almost see the quirk of Ianto's lips, eyes through dark lashes, Jack looked steadily forward across the Hub, 'that worries a lot of people.'

'The overseer of MI5 decides to come see for himself?' Jack looked across at Ianto, taking in his dishevelled appearance again. Ianto just smiled, the familiar amused mysterious smile that could mean anything. 'Fine,' Jack's hands smacked together lightly, he met Ianto's eyes clearly, 'I understand your points, yes, perhaps it does make sense. I'm going to retcon you and I'm going to let you go.'

'Ok,' Ianto accepted calmly.

Ignoring the vague weight in his chest, Jack frowned, 'How did you know we were investigating Mr Sparkles?

'I needed to meet you somehow.' Amusement laced Ianto's voice.

'What?' Jack said flatly.

'Sorry,' Ianto said unapologetically, 'I arranged the meeting with you as him, hired someone to follow me.'

'What about the victims?' Jack demanded heatedly, turning on the couch, knee bumping Ianto's as he moved. They both drew back.

'No,' Ianto said sadly, 'there really was some bastard doing that, but we got them earlier. However it wasn't hard to pretend that it was continuing, some fake police reports for you to hijack, just to keep you interested.'

Jack was silent for a moment, 'Was there anything you didn't plan? And how the hell did you report back? You _weren't_ bugged, we checked and nothing gets through that.'

'Pen. Paper. Memory.'

'Only you.'

'Thank you,' Ianto sounded pleased, then he laughed quietly. Jack watched him with an unspoken query. 'I didn't lie when I said I loved the job with Torchwood,' he admitted.

'You only lied about everything else.'

'Are you speaking as my employer or the man I slept with?' Ianto asked quietly, blue eyes meeting Jack's.

Jack felt himself slump slightly, 'Believe me, I've been trying to separate the two.'

'So have I.'

Jack was silent for a moment, somehow something lifted. 'You said "we" earlier, "we got them earlier", I assume you're referring to MI5.'

'Of course,' again that damn smile.

'Since when's MI5 been alien based?'

'You've never meet all the people there, have you?'

Jack frowned, then relaxed into a laugh. 'How's your shoulder?'

'Sore.'

'Head?'

'Full of angry men with hammers.'

Jack chuckled and stretched out his hand, he read the hesitation in Ianto's eyes, then they fluttered close as Jack's hand gently brushed his cheek. 'Let me have a look,' he murmured, his leg now pressed against Ianto's as he moved closer, palms lightly cradling Ianto's face. 'Ouch,' he commented lightly, drawing his gaze away from the bruises to Ianto's face. Without anything thought, he closed the gap and gently pressed their lips together. Ianto's soft lips parted slowly under his, one hand winding cautiously around his waist as they kissed, languidly and unhurried.

'If you didn't work for MI5-' Jack murmured, touching his forehead to Ianto's, hands continuing their light caress of his jaw. 'Kiss me like that again and I think I'll forget even that.'

'Fuck, Jack,' Ianto whispered roughly, kissing him desperately, hand firm between his shoulders 'I don't.'

'What?' Jack opened his eyes.

'They all answer, report to me if I like, not the other way around,' Ianto's voice started to show the unfamiliar signs of a loss of control, 'you were at MI5, didn't you realise?'

**Actually, I do think Ianto's view is fairly logical if you think about it.**

**This chapter proudly brought to you by Cadbury Turkish Delight and Rollover DJ! **

**Amazing new offer! Want to feel like a total idiot? Here's how to do it! Be wearing headphones, forget you're wearing them, turn speakers on, listen to music, wonder why it's sounding muffled, eventually switch off headphones, be confused why music still plays.**

**-Free Ianto for CelticHeiressFiona. *prods fish***


	8. Into Place

**AH! Torchwood DVD in Australia on the 1****st**** of October!! *puts heart back in chest* Better start stocking up on tissues now.**

'What are you trying to say with that?' Jack's voice hardened, back to the boss of Torchwood.

The blank expression slid back over Ianto's face at his tone, 'Merely that I'm not an MI5 employee, please don't assume they are giving me orders.'

'I don't know if that makes things better or worse.'

There was a momentary flicker of indecision and longing in Ianto's eyes. Then it was gone.

'Who have you told about Torchwood?'

'No one. It was for me to decide possible actions, I had no responsibility to MI5.'

Jack rose to his feet, 'Stay there,' he strode down. He forced himself not to think as he found the retcon, to focus on what Ianto meant to Torchwood, not to him.

'Here,' Jack simply held out the glass.

Ianto accepted it without complaint, drank it all, then smiled sadly up at Jack. 'The job isn't one you can ever quit, is it? It leaves no room for what you want,' Ianto looked at Jack with open longing before acceptance smoothed his features, setting the glass down with a clink. 'Say goodbye to Tosh for me?'He asked quietly. Jack nodded, watching as Ianto curled up on the couch, pillowing his head against his arm.

'Most people at least protest a little bit to being retconed,' Jack remarked, feeling cold.

'I suppose they do.'

It was such a Ianto answer, Jack sank down beside the couch and rested his head against the arm rest. Saying anything seemed pointless. Light fingers carded through his hair, dropping to drape down his shoulder and chest, they squeezed briefly then relaxed.

'Bye, Ianto.' His words hung in the air with no response, Ianto's side moving steadily with even breaths. Jack let out a quavering sigh unconsciously, his vision blurred as he gazed at Ianto's hand. Cradling it gently, he pressed a kiss to Ianto's palm.

Eventually he made his way back to his office.

'Ianto said goodbye,' he murmured to Tosh as he past her. 'Tell Owen to take him back to MI5.'

TW

The roof had long gone cold under Jack, the sun slowly sliding below the horizon. His wrist was numb from leaning on it but he acknowledged it only vaguely, absorbed in the soft glow of sunset over the city. Up on the roof, under the endless sky Jack felt once again the disconnection and isolation of his continuous life, in the middle of the city and still apart from all living their lives, their short lives. Jack shifted his legs, staring over his boots at the glowing horizon, who was he to pass judgment on Ianto? God knows he'd lied his way into anything and everything, no regard for consequences or people. The Time Agency, only one of many others. How many people had he used? Jack's face fell into shadow as the sun sank, leaving a purple streak across the sky, someone with his past being the leader of Torchwood? Ianto had done it because he believed it was the right thing to do, could he say he'd acted for the same reasons? The purple streak slowly faded and Jack drew one knee up to his chest, feeling the chill settle into him as it had so many times during his life.

Laying back on the roof, Jack gazed up at the darkening sky and waited for the first stars to appear.

TWTW

'Morning,' Gwen smiled at Jack as he sauntered past.

'You seen Owen?' Jack rested his chin on her head, peering at her screen.

'Probably hungover.'

Jack squeezed her shoulders with a smile before wandering aimlessly through the Hub.

TW

'Where's Owen?' Tosh demanded.

Jack looked up in surprise as his door was flung open, an uncharacteristically annoyed Tosh in the doorway.

'Hasn't he come in yet?'

'No,' Tosh responded in irritation, 'and I went down to his disgusting lair and this-' she struggled for words, '_thing_ exploded all over me!' She gestured impatiently at her skirt.

Leaning his elbows on the desk, Jack frowned, 'Actually, has anyone heard from Owen since he took Ianto back?' There was a silence. All Jack could do was cover his face with his hands. 'Shit.'

'But you retconed him!'

'Yes, yes I did,' Jack stood, bracing himself on the wood, 'but I forgot it was Ianto Jones. No wonder he was so bloody calm. Alright,' he said firmly, 'you scan CCTV on major routes to London, tell Gwen to call MI5 and get demanding, we want our medic back.'

Tosh hurried out, calling to Gwen and Jack sank back into his chair. He met Ianto, a scared young man on the run from MI5, he lived with him, offered him a job, worked with him. Ianto had left, got close to him, slept with him then left, a powerful young man now, in charge of MI5. Only he wasn't. He insisted he wasn't. Jack ran his hands roughly through his hair. Despite it all, he felt a spark of relief that Ianto wasn't gone.

TW

Jack snatched up his phone as it rang. 'Hello?' He jammed it under his ear, pacing around the Hub.

'It's Ianto.'

Jack flapped his arms wildly, drawing the attention of Gwen and Tosh. 'Have you got Owen?' He pointed frantically at Tosh, the phone and the computer.

'Yes, unfortunately. He's fine.'

Jack mouthed that to Tosh and Gwen, to looks of relief. 'Good,' he let out a breath, 'well, I have a lot of questions, starting with why the _hell_ have you kidnapped Owen, and how did you avoid the retcon?'

'Immune to it. I did have a small nap though. Please trust me, what I'm doing is necessary. Here,' there was the sound of shuffling through the phone.

'Jack, ' Owen's familiar voice sounded, 'he's a fucking nutjob. He s-' The phone crackled again.

'There,' Ianto said, 'he's fine and normal.'

'Where are you?' Jack asked flatly.

'I really cannot say.'

Jack suddenly paused, 'Have you stolen our car?'

'I'll return it, with one medic included. Meet me where you first met me in three days. Trust me.'

Jack listened as the phone went dead, slowly shutting it he looked up at Tosh and Gwen. 'We meet him in three days,' he said calmly. His nails dug into his palms.

'We just wait until then?'

'Of course not. We're going to get him back.'

'Do you think Ianto would have given him back?'

'I wasn't talking about Owen,' Jack said shortly. Uncrossing his arms, he strode over to Tosh's work station, 'You get him?'

'Yes,' Tosh said with a hint of pride.

'Phone tracer?' Gwen asked, looking unsure, 'He's not likely to have fallen for that, is he?'

'Who said we used an ordinary one? I'd like to see what MI5 do against alien tech. Alright,' Jack paced behind Tosh, 'find me the SUV too.'

Her forehead creased as she typed, 'Already on it. He took out the main tracker.'

'Course he did,' the chair creaked as Jack leaned his arms on the back, 'he's clever. Second?'

'Still there.'

Jack made an approving noise, he caught Gwen's questioning look, 'We fitted a new tracker a while after Ianto left.'

'Lowlifes kept stealing it,' Tosh added distractedly.

'Three times,' Jack admitted. 'Can you send the addresses through?'

'Done.'

'Gwen, can I borrow your car?'

TW

It was a nice house. Nothing flash, just a nice house. No car in the drive though. Jack kept driving, finding a back street to park Gwen's car in. Slamming the door he stepped hurriedly out of the way, a wet soapy mass of fur streaking past his legs with two yelling children in hot pursuit. Chuckling, he walked down the street, a triumphant yell behind signifying 'Button' had been captured.

In front of Ianto's house he paused, chewing his lip. Making a decision, he headed for the wooden side gate. A quick rattle proved it to be locked, Jack stepped back and glanced up. No spikes, nothing sharp. Jack shrugged out of his greatcoat and hurled it over the gate with a brief prayer that Ianto didn't have a dog. Hands clutching the top of the gate, he jammed his foot into the gap and swung his other leg. His heel looped over the top and stuck. Tugging experimentally, Jack freed his other boot and, arse in the air, perched sideways on the top of the gate. His hands clutched at either side of wooden plank as he wobbled uncertainly, knees locked down for support while the gate creaked. He scanned quickly for neighbours, then hurriedly drew his leg over and slid down into Ianto's rose bush.

Several yelps, curses and rips later, Jack emerged from the bushes a broken man. Small branches littered the ground and blue threads hung from industrial sized thorns. Kicking his legs free he walked through the garden, pausing to pull a branch off his ankle before continuing around the edges of the house.

A rather complicated lock on the backdoor stopped Jack from even bothering to try. What looked like a bathroom window it was then. Bathroom windows were usually the last to be noticed. Jack broke it easily, cleared the glass and heaved himself through. Feeling the sting of a few more scratches, he straightened awkwardly in the middle of a large white bathtub.

He was in Ianto's bathroom. No wet towels on the floor, no clothes slung over convenient surfaces, white walls clean and prim. Clambering out of the bath Jack was vaguely comforted to note there were at least toothpaste stains in the sink.

The kitchen was ordered, stone benches clear of the debris usual to Jack's. Feet padding quietly over the carpet, Jack inspected the lounge, ran his fingers lightly over the silk tie on the couch, smiled at Ianto's choice of dvds, gazed at the post it note saying 'ring Rhiannon'.

There was nothing to suggest a high power director lived here. No convenient files left in any room. Pictures of a large white cat adorned the windowsills, one of Ianto and someone he presumed was a relative, same mouth and nose.

Retreating to the bathroom, Jack laid a few towels in the bathtub and settled down to wait.

TW

It was dark when Jack heard the front door click. He gripped the edges of the tub and sat up cautiously, footsteps sounded from the front, followed by another pair. A small wave of relief washed over him at the muted sound of Owen's voice, the two talked back and forth, individual words blurring into one low mutter. Carefully standing up, Jack walked cautiously across the tiles to stand by the door. Footsteps came down the corridor, Ianto, they were measured and without the stomp of Owen. The door opened and the light flicked on, Jack rammed the stun gun into the back of a tailored suit jacket. Ianto gave a soft 'oh' of surprise and sagged into Jack's arms.

'Owen?' Jack lowered both himself and Ianto to the floor, the man's head lolled back onto his shoulder.

'Jack?' Owen thundered into the bathroom, disbelief etched over his face. He glanced at Ianto, then at Jack.

'Stun gun this time,' Jack explained, shifting Ianto in his arms, supporting his weight against his chest.

'How the hell did you get here?' Owen automatically started checking over Ianto.

'Tracker, I've gotta get the SUV after as well.'

'Want me to tie him up?'

Jack nodded, sliding his hands down Ianto's arms to gently grasp his wrists. He offered them up to Owen, clasping Ianto closer to his body as he moved his arms around. Owen sniggered at Ianto's limp hands dangling in front. 'Take me to your leader,' Jack commanded mechanically, flopping Ianto's hands. Owen snorted as he undid Ianto's striped tie, looping it around his wrists. 'Gently,' Jack said reproachfully, clasping his hands protectively around Ianto's.

'If I do them any looser he'll get out of them. Do his feet as well?'

Jack drew both their hands back to Ianto's chest, patting his red shirt comfortingly. Owen caught the gesture and rolled his eyes with an indelicate snort, throwing Ianto's shoes aside with a clunk. 'Did he sedate you?' Jack asked curiously.

'Yeah, little bastard. Thought he was sleeping then he jabbed me in the neck while I was driving. I either pull over or we're both toast. Then I woke up here. Dunno how the hell he got past the retcon.'

'There's another tie on the couch,' Jack cut in. He shuffled back across the cold tiles to prop his back against the shower, dragging the dead weight of Ianto along. The young man flopped ungracefully against him, forehead lolled into Jack's neck. Jack stretched his cramped legs out with a groan, waiting while Owen tied Ianto's ankles together.

'Done,' Owen announced, standing up. He peered at Jack fully for the first time, 'Jesus, what happened to you?'

'A rose bush,' Jack said wearily, 'a big one.'

'You look like you've been mauled.'

'Thanks,' he said flatly, 'want to help get Ianto up?' Owen's response was to grip Ianto's ankles and lift. Jack hissed indignantly, 'Gently! It doesn't look like you've exactly been beaten and tortured by him.'

Owen bared his wrist, a metal band looped around it. 'Have to stay within thirty metres of him. Could have knocked him over the head, not much point though, I wouldn't be going anywhere unless I liked electrocution. And I can't find any phones here, think he hid them.'

'Let me have a look,' Jack motioned him over, 'impressive,' he observed, 'wonder where he got that from.'

'MI5?'

'I'm inclined to believe he was telling the truth over that, I don't think he has all that much to do with them.'

'Who's he with then?'

'You've been with him today,' Jack retorted, 'anything to add?'

'I've been enjoying the views from a concrete cell. He had to work.'

'Look like MI5?'

'A little.'

Jack chewed his lip, 'Maybe he does then.'

'You still want to move him?'

Jack glanced down at the peaceful face pressed into his neck. 'I'd rather his teeth weren't quite so close to my jugular when he wakes up.' Ianto's breath drifted delicately over his skin. 'And he's breathing adorably on my neck.' He locked his arms around Ianto's waist and heaved the man up, getting one foot on the ground before slipping his arms under Ianto's knees and shoulders. Ianto whimpered softly.

'He's coming around.'

'No really,' Jack said sarcastically, hurrying Ianto to the couch.

Eventually blue eyes fluttered open. 'Again?' Ianto muttered, lifting his head to gaze at his bound hands and feet.

'He used a stun gun,' Owen offered.

'Because that just makes it so much better,' Ianto grimaced and tried to maneuver his hands around to his back. He let a pained protest as both Jack and Owen immediately leapt to pin him down. 'My back,' he said clearly, 'it _hurts_. I was going to _rub_ it.'

'Keep the hands,' Owen picked them up by the tie and dumped them on Ianto's stomach, 'where we can see them.'

'Am I going to be brutally tortured for information?'

'Anything to make you happy,' Owen shot back. Jack absently slid his hand down Ianto's back, rubbing lightly where the stun gun had hit him. 'Now, do you work for MI5?' Owen demanded.

'Is that a serious question? Because I've clearly stated previously that I do not.'

Jack's hand slipped under Ianto's jacket, massaging the small of his back through his shirt.

'Then who do you work for?'

'You can meet them in two days, if you would like.'

'I said yes,' Jack cut in, hand gently pressed against Ianto's back, feeling the warmth of his skin.

Owen seemed to notice where his hand was for the first time, 'Jack!' He protested, 'What are you doing?'

'He said his back hurt.'

'It feels better, thank you, Jack,' Ianto smiled up at him, Jack responded with a warm smile of his own.

'_Sorry,_ not to intrude,' Owen said loudly, kicking the bottom of the couch, 'but what do we do now?'

'Showing lack of planning in front of the hostage is never a good idea.'

'Neither is giving them a back massage.'

Jack just grinned. 'We'll stay with Ianto, then we'll call everyone down and meet Ianto's little friends.'

'You wiped my mind,' Ianto said softly, 'you were happy to call this case closed. Is this all just to find out who I am working with?'

'Yep. They sound impressive, I'd be happier knowing who they really were. And I do hope you're not making all this up. If this is an MI5 ploy it's not going to end well.' Ianto was silent. Jack sighed, 'Well, we'll see, won't we? Come on,' Jack stood up, 'let's find a hotel. Probably not wise to stay here.'

'I'm immune to retcon because we're got a better version then that stuff you're using,' Ianto started talking, 'I'm not bothered by aliens because after three years working around them you tend to get a bit blasé, I can organise because it's my job and MI5 answer to me because I outrank them and I drew the short straw to manage that side of affairs. Ianto Jones,' confident eyes regarded Jack with a hint of an amused challenge, bound hands offered in a gesture towards a handshake, 'Head Archivist, Torchwood Four.'

**Does everything make slightly more sense now? I did actually plan this from the start, not like my usual oooo I wonder if…that I come up with 4 chapters or so in.**

**Question time: What song do you think Ianto and Jack should have been dancing too when they were dancing in Jack's house, whatever chapter that was :) I'll tell you what I thought after, just curious.**

**It's sort of more of a game between Ianto and Jack now, they're more equal, who's outdoing each other re kidnapping etc. If that makes sense. What I'm trying to get at is that Jack hasn't exactly forgiven Ianto, but more understood he's done similar things himself, it's not so bad, and they're moving on from there.**

**Ok. It's early in the morning/late at night. I'll stop rambling. Queries, just ask.**


	9. Not Just Jack and Ianto

Jack stared at Ianto. A rabbit hopped idly past his foot. Standing up hurriedly his foot fumbled as something brown hopped between them. A wave of nausea hit him as he stumbled.

With a thud the carpet reached up and collided with his face.

TW

'No, Lulu, no.' A hazy voice faded in and out. Something cushioned his head, something was on his chest. Jack blearily cracked one eye open, a small brown rabbit stared back from the centre of his chest. Jack felt the brief stirrings of panic and closed his eyes firmly. 'Jack!' Someone said insistently, hands cradling the sides of his face.

'Rabbit?' Jack whispered, a vague note of horror in his voice.

'It's Lulu, I'm sorry.'

'Is it real?' The hands slid from his face and the weight from his chest was lifted off. Jack opened his eyes to look up into the dangling legs of a rabbit, Ianto held Lulu against his shoulder with one hand. 'Torchwood Four,' Jack said coolly. He watched expressionlessly as Ianto stood and walked quietly towards the spare chair, sinking into it while avoiding Jack's gaze.

'Oi,' Owen demanded, his face coming into view above Jack's. 'You fainted. Have you been eating? Sleeping?'

'I'm so sorry,' Ianto said quietly, hands gently petting Lulu.

Jack tilted his head back with a hard stare. 'Torchwood Four hasn't been seen since the 1940's. Why should I believe you?'

'We're research based, we were in Dublin but we moved to London after Canary Wharf.'

'Why haven't we been informed of this?'

'It would have meant more interference, things were simpler this way. And haven't you been sleeping?'

'No time.' Jack watched as acceptance settled over Ianto, sensing the shift to their official capacities. 'Are your reasons for spying on Torchwood Three the same as they were for MI5?'

'Yes.'

'What does Torchwood Four want from Three now?'

'Help.' Ianto replied simply.

'And you think you're going to get it?' Jack demanded, moving to a sit. The room span again and he raised a shaking hand to his forehead. Opening his eyes he saw Ianto gazing desperately at him, stance unaltered but eyes expressive and pleading. Fighting a wave of nausea, Jack leaned over his knees and closed his eyes again.

'Jack.' Was all Ianto said, hurried footsteps moving towards him, an arm winding around his shoulders.

'You've been up on that bloody roof again, haven't you?' Owen's hands were at his wrist, neck.

'Alright!' Jack struggled his way up, hands held out, 'alright,' he repeated slowly, wincing as his head span sickeningly. There was the thud of a rabbit hitting the floor and Ianto's arms went round his shoulders. Encouraged by the pressure on his chest, Jack let himself be guided to lean against the couch behind him and waited for the room to stop pulsing. Lulu settled on his knees. 'So,' Jack started again coldly, 'this was still to decide whether Torchwood Three was a threat?'

'Yes.'

'And you took Owen because?'

'I needed to arrange a meeting between Torchwood Four and Three,' Ianto's voice hummed beside him, 'I was sure to get one this way, I couldn't take the chance you wouldn't agree if I told you outright. Owen,' the direction of his voice changed, lowered, 'there's aspirin in the second bathroom drawer.'

'You're hands are untied,' Jack observed, feeling slightly lightheaded.

'Sh,' Ianto said, cupping a cool hand over Jack's forehead.

'You could have easily undone them before, couldn't you?'

'Yes,' he admitted.

'Research unit huh?'

'Research based,' Ianto corrected.

'I'm not agreeing to any meeting until I have proof. I want full details.'

'I can't give you those. You will initially have access to a limited amount of information as proof.'

Jack felt his tenuous grip on reality start to slide in a grey haze, he closed his eyes. 'Why this meeting? Why now? If there is _anything_ you're not saying-'

'You could benefit from our knowledge and archives, we don't have the means to deal with active threats. That's my job, I filter them through MI5, point them in the right direction then we come in to clean up.'

'Alright. That makes sense. I need that Four confirmation before I will contact Tosh and Gwen,' Jack stated, feeling a glass being pressed against his lips. He raised his hands in annoyance, 'I'm not dying.'

'Just suffering from exhaustion, slightly dehydrated,' Owen stated.

The supporting arms slipped out from behind Jack, laying him carefully down on the carpet. 'I'll find a cold towel,' Ianto promised, walking quietly away.

'Owen,' Jack opened his eyes, gazing at the medic, 'you know this isn't necessary. It was that damn rabbit.'

'Strictly speaking you fainted.'

'I fell.'

'You were unconscious before you hit the ground. It wasn't super rabbit karate chopping you.'

'I'm just tired. I do get tired.'

'And naturally you ignore it. Speaking as your doctor, you're a-'

'I get the picture. It's just been tense recently. I'll be fine.'

Owen glanced down the hall, 'He doesn't know that though, does he?'

'I've never fainted before. Never.'

'Just let Ianto do his thing. He's worried. Besides, the guilt trip'll do him good.'

'That's your medical opinion?'

'He's a smug bastard. Let him think he's driven you to a breakdown, it'll work in our favour anyway.'

Jack rubbed his forehead wearily, 'I don't know whether he's a shy, unassuming young man or the self-assured, in control version we're getting now.'

'I'd say we're getting the leader of Torchwood Four now.'

Jack jerked his head up, squinting one eye at the pain, 'Leader?'

'Head Archivist. They're a research unit, I think he's in charge. And I don't think he's very in control now, pretending perhaps.'

Jack ignored that deliberately, refusing the implications. 'He knows what he's doing. I'm not going to forget that again.' The carpet tickled Jack's cheek lightly as he slowly dropped his head back. 'Owen?'

'Hm?'

'Why the hell is that rabbit on me?'

Lulu tucked her head back and steadily observed Jack through unblinking brown eyes. Jack drifted off with the feeling he was being measured up by a rabbit.

TW

The room was bathed in blue light from the window when Jack woke, everything heavy with the silence of night. Headache gone as expected, Jack glanced around, his greatcoat and shirt neatly folded on a chair opposite. Cool crisp sheets covered him and he turned sideways, legs swinging to the floor as he sat. Hands braced on the mattress, Jack sat and quietly stared out the window. It wasn't his roof, but the same sense of peace settled over him as he thought over the past year.

Eventually he made a decision and stood, padding silently out of the door and down the corridor. The door pushed open noiselessly at the end, Jack stood in the doorway and looked across. Deep shadows and patches of moonlight played over Ianto's still figure, his body shaped by the loose drape of a sheet. A smile spread over Jack's face, a small brown rabbit slept on the white sheet beside Ianto. The mattress dipped as Jack crept onto it, moving delicately across it, he dropped to his side next to Ianto. He gazed at the pale shimmer of his skin in the moonlight, the gentle rise and fall of his chest before carefully looping an arm around him. Curling around Ianto's slender body, Jack closed his eyes and concentrated on Ianto's bare skin under his fingertips.

The sheets rustled as Ianto instinctively pressed his back into Jack's chest.

TW

Ianto's pert lips were curled into a smile as Jack silently watched him, propped on his elbow. The tip of Ianto's nose pressed into the bare skin of Jack's chest, his forehead resting there and his slender hand spread across his ribs. He looked soft and vulnerable, the same man that Jack had first met. Anger, suspicion, everything he knew he should be feeling didn't come. The rain pattered quietly on the dark window and Ianto nestled closer still.

'Jack?' Ianto murmured sleepily.

'Here,' Jack traced lazy patterns on his shoulder.

'Hm,' Ianto hummed contentedly, then his eyes suddenly shot open and there was a scrabbling of legs and sheets as he backed away. 'What are you doing?' Ianto regarded him, wide eyed under messy hair.

'I couldn't sleep,' Jack explained quietly.

Shadowed eyes watched him for a moment then Ianto sighed and let himself fall back into the pillow. They both silently listened to the rain, watching the patterns on the window. 'If both Torchwoods decide this will work, maybe we can work together sometimes.'

'Perhaps.' He frowned, 'Hasn't Torchwood Four decided? I thought this meeting was part of a plan?'

Ianto laughed quietly, 'A one day plan. Courtesy of me. Since you retconned me actually, I wanted to see you again. And it is a good idea for Torchwood Four,' he added, 'we just don't have the power backup.' He turned on the pillow to look at Jack, 'Is this where you walk out in anger?'

'I don't want to think about it now,' he said honestly, 'besides,' his tone shifted, 'leaving you in bed all,' Jack trailed his eyes over Ianto, 'naked?'

Ianto laughed again, 'I'm not naked.'

'Pity. Besides, from a non Torchwood perspective, I think that might just be one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done.'

Blue eyes looked questioningly and carefully at him.

'You abducted our medic so I would follow, manipulating two powerful alien fighting organizations so I would talk to you again,' Jack grinned warmly.

'Not _quite_ like that,' Ianto murmured, feeling the shift back to just Jack and Ianto, flashing a glance at Jack, then he smiled, 'close though.'

Jack dropped to the pillow beside Ianto. 'Ianto, exactly how powerful are you?'

'Well,' Ianto bit his lip, rolling over to face Jack, 'on good days I lift trucks with my bare hands, walking on water is all I can manage on an off day.'

'Are you in charge of Torchwood Four?'

'Yes. I,' Ianto paused, 'have some influence outside too.'

'When you say "some" I take it to mean you have the world in the palm of your hand.'

'No,' his voice was hushed in the dark of the room, 'not yet.'

'Alright,' Jack pulled the blankets higher and shifted, 'if I told someone official to do something, to let us do something, they would say no. Then I'd go and do it anyone and everyone would pretend it never happened.'

'I'd make a suggestion.'

'I'm lying in bed with Supreme Ruler of the Universe.'

Ianto smiled, eyes sparkling. 'Torchwood Three are the rogues, you do whatever needs to be done, which ruffles feathers. We just give advice, which has always turned out to be rather good. So everyone listens now.'

'You are telling the truth, aren't you? About this Torchwood?'

'I promise,'

Rolling over to face the white ceiling, Jack folded his arms behind his head. The mattress dipped next to him as Ianto leaned on his elbow to watch Jack. He turned to smile reassuringly at the young man. 'Just thinking.' Ianto didn't press for an answer. 'I guess maybe I'll see you quite often.'

'I'll make sure.'

Jack stopped, then laughed. 'I'll try not to read into that. Don't organise any alien attacks for it.'

'You know where I live, I don't mind visitors,' Ianto offered quietly. Tentative fingers trailed over his side, Ianto watching him with an unreadable expression.

Jack rolled onto his side, Ianto's hand flattened and slid across his bare chest. 'Can I come in the front door?' He muffled a yelp as Ianto lightly flicked his skin.

'I saw what you did to my window,' he said reprovingly.

'Sorry about the rose bush too,' Jack grinned, raising his hand to play lightly with Ianto's fingers.

Ianto's fingers tightened over his warningly, 'What rose bush?'

Raising their joined hands to his mouth, Jack pressed warm kisses to Ianto's knuckles, drifting his lips slowly over his skin.

'I know what you're doing,' was the slightly husky response.

Gently turning Ianto's slender hand over, Jack pressed an open mouthed kiss to his palm, lingering to glance at Ianto through lowered lashes. He arched an eyebrow as a firm leg slipped between his.

'That's encouragement, by the way,' Ianto murmured, dropping his head to nuzzle Jack's neck, 'and so is this,' he mumbled into his skin. Soft hands escaped his grasp and continued around his waist, pulling him firmly against Ianto's body. Jack tilted his head back, eyes closing, fingers winding through Ianto's soft brown hair. 'I'm staying with Torchwood Four,' Ianto's Welsh accent seemed more pronounced, lips catching the corner of Jack's mouth.

'I know,' Jack splayed his hand at the small of his back, moaning softly. 'Never expected anything else.'

Ianto's hands pressed into the mattress on either side, the weight lifting from his chest. Jack opened his eyes and tilted his chin questioningly, regretful eyes regarded him then Ianto bent and gentle lips brushed his forehead. Jack let his eyes drift close, Ianto lingered before the light, warm pressure moved to his eyelids. 'What are we doing?'

Jack couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. 'Nothing,' he murmured truthfully, now he did open them, 'it's nothing.'

'Then it'll work. Just for now.' Ianto's lips closed over his.

TW

The rain fell quietly when Jack woke. The sheet slid over his bare skin as he moved, memories of last night coming back as he stretched languidly. Beside him Ianto lay sprawled in a tangle of white sheets and blankets, a thoroughly undignified position as he snored softly into the pillow. A surprised smile spread slowly across Jack's face, shifting forward he ran a warm hand down his bare back. Lips curling into a small smile, Ianto arched into his hand with a satisfied purr and hugged the blanket to his chest. Jack grinned, then the grin faded.

**Listened to My Heart Will Go On while writing and had to periodically stop and find tissues for a Sentimental Moment.**

**The boys are having a bit of a conflict of interests. Realistically, it was never going to sort out nicely when neither of them are going to back down. Bit of a filler chap, wrote it about three million times until I was vaguely happy. Not sure it's saying everything I wanted it too.**


	10. Separate

Jack didn't want to have to leave, he quietly watched Ianto sleep and traced a finger down his cheek, drifting it over his parted lips. Not for the first time he found himself vaguely wishing his life was more normal. Or perhaps if Ianto's life was more normal, he could have stayed living with Jack and working with him. The door creaked open slightly and Jack stopped his lazy musing, raising himself up on an elbow.

'Leave it,' Ianto said absently, placing a hand on Jack's bicep. 'It's just Lulu.'

'Why do you have a rabbit?' Jack turned to look at the man lying beside him.

'Why _don't_ you have a rabbit?' Sitting up, Ianto turned and bent over the edge of the bed. Jack admired the view as muscles moved fluidly under his pale skin, contemplating pulling the sheet further down. 'Don't even think about it,' Ianto warned, straightening with a smirk and Lulu clutched in his arms. 'She always comes in in the mornings,' he explained, hugging the small rabbit, one hand gently stroking her head. 'Don't you like rabbits?'

Jack found that hard to respond to, watching Ianto lovingly pet his rabbit. 'I've had bad experiences,' he said diplomatically.

Ianto quirked an eyebrow, glancing obviously at the small furry rabbit in his arms.

'It was 6ft big, ok!' Jack said defensively, 'Big, mean. Big fangs,' he eyed Lulu distrustfully.

'Here,' Ianto commanded, holding out Lulu. Jack recoiled. 'Just give her a hug. Rabbits are lovely, trust me.'

Lulu was deposited in Jack's cringing arms. The rabbit sat there placidly while Jack froze, his eyes rolling widely towards where Ianto sat with a content expression on his face. Carefully moving his head, Jack glanced at the small bundle of fur tickling his bare chest. 'I don't think she likes me,' Jack said carefully, not moving a muscle. The bed bounced as Ianto moved next to Jack, slipping behind him and wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders, hands covering his to pat Lulu.

'She's fine, she likes you.' Ianto said firmly, his arms warm and comforting around Jack. 'Relax.'

Jack tentatively petted Lulu's back. 'Don't you dare tell anyone.'

Ianto's chuckle vibrated against his back, his chin digging lightly into Jack's shoulder as he looked over.

'We do beautiful work,' Jack whispered as they both looked down at the rabbit. He laughed as Ianto slapped his arm playfully, feeling his answering laugh and the grin in quick kiss on his neck. 'She has your eyes,' Jack continued in a hushed voice, laughing warmly and ducking as Ianto aimed at his head.

'Shut up,' Ianto ordered, 'give me my rabbit back.'

'Do you have a cat too? I saw some pictures.'

'That was my boy,' Ianto placed Lulu on the bed beside him, 'he died two years ago.'

'I'm sorry,' Jack said sincerely. 'I didn't think you would be an animal person.'

Ianto held Jack silently against his chest, resting his head against the headboard as Jack leaned his cheek comfortably on his smooth skin. 'I like this.'

Jack felt the hum under his cheek as Ianto spoke, he closed his eyes and looped his fingers through those draped over his stomach. 'Me too. You missed it last time.'

'Business,' Ianto replied wryly.

'You did a runner,' Jack was too relaxed to be accusing.

'Don't pretend you haven't before. I was trying to avoid complications, Jack.'

Jack turned his head to kiss the warm skin of Ianto's chest. 'Well avoided.'

'You're not making this any easier.'

'Enjoying it while I can,' moving one hand, Jack reached down and squeezed Ianto's thigh. The body behind him wriggled and an uncharacteristic giggle escaped Ianto.

'Tickles.' Was the explanation.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. 'When I think that I've finally figured you out you always surprise me.'

'It's not easy, Jack. I can like you now, but I can't when I pull out the files on Torchwood.'

'We'll do this again, I promise.'

TW

Jack was ready to throttle Ianto and his calm, unreadable expression. Some small part of him felt admiration for Ianto and pity for anyone who came against him, however that was firmly put aside with the realisation that it was him who was currently against Ianto. Receiving polite refusals, seemingly reasonable compromises, courteous requests that were in fact flat demands and very limited information about Torchwood Four.

'Look,' Jack finally laid his hands on the table, 'you know everything about Torchwood Three, and that is making me very nervous in view of the fact you're telling essentially nothing about Four. I need to know more details. Specific ones. Do you deal with Rift flares? How far out do you operate? _Exactly_ how large is Four? You have to tell me.'

They both stared flatly at each other, neither willing to break first, then Ianto dismissed Jack with a flick of his eyes and glanced down at the laptop. 'We don't have the technology to properly classify Rift energy. What comes through and ends up around London we can recognise and deal with, but we lack the scale of technology that Tosh has.'

'Alright, we've had a handle on that side of it for years now what with the Rift being in Cardiff. If it's in Wales we'll look after it, if it's big and it's in London then that's also our department,' Jack scribbled on the paper. 'If it's just your usual Rift debris, weevils etc,' he waved a vague hand, 'then you sort it out, but if it's something more or any hint of a pattern then contact us. Actually,' he tapped the pen thoughtfully against his mouth, 'we need some sort of shared Rift related log. You add anything that comes up in your area and we'll add ours, Tosh can deal with that. Do you want Tosh to help teach it to any of your staff?'

'Not initially. What about our responses to alien activity in our area? None of my staff are properly trained for that.'

'Train them,' Jack said bluntly, 'you know how to handle a gun. Very well.' Jack saw the briefest sparkle in Ianto's eyes, he gave a small flirtatious grin then they both carried on. 'Start out small and if you think it's important contact us. Everyone will learn eventually.'

'I've got 23 people in Four, how many would you recommend training?'

Jack raised an eyebrow, 'Twenty-three? Train them all in basic, some will be better and then focus more on them. It's important that everyone learns though.'

Ianto continued with his notes. 'I feel like we're drawing up an important world changing document. Although it perhaps is, isn't it?'

'The Janto Accords,' Jack let himself relax back into the chair, rubbing his neck. 'Jack, Ianto,' he explained with the start of a grin, 'Janto.'

Ianto wrote something with a flourish and slid it across the table, Jack glanced down at the pages of notes, 'The Janto Accords' in Ianto's neat writing across the top and smiled.

'I would like to send Marie across to Three sometime soon to learn about your programs and tech.'

'Then I'll send Tosh over to you for the same. I think,' Jack paused minutely, 'some programs should remain solely with either Four or Three.'

'Agreed. About the weapons you have-'

'Nothing on them yet,' Jack said firmly, he groaned internally as Ianto's jaw clenched minutely.

'I know what some of those are capable of-' Ianto started.

'Good. Then we don't need to go over them.'

'You have some of the world's most powerful weapons in the hands of four people!'

'Now you're starting to sound like part of the government.'

'Why?' Ianto's voice intensified, 'because I have a sense of safety?'

Jack started with a frustrated growl, 'Because you're assuming that the more people that know the safer it makes it!'

'Oh right,' Ianto said sarcastically, 'knowing _Owen_ is one of these select few makes me feel so much better.'

'Meaning?' Jack demanded, feet flat on the floor. 'I suppose you feel you have more suitable people?'

'_More_ people, yes!' Ianto's voice rose, his eyes a cold blue. 'There's a crisis and our defence is _entirely in your hands_.'

'Now you're just being dramatic,' Jack said dismissively.

'Realistic!' Ianto half shouted. They both stared at each other; Ianto took a calming breath and paced slowly in front of the bench. 'Canary Wharf.'

'Don't,' Jack's voice was dangerously quiet, 'mention that.'

Ianto's voice matched Jack's. 'Do you see my point?'

'Canary Wharf was different. So was Torchwood One.'

'Controlled by one person,' Ianto countered, knuckles white on the table.

'Are you suggesting I'm like Yvonne Hartman?' Jack demanded angrily, catching Ianto's arm as he passed.

The sleeve was pulled sharply out of Jack's grasp. 'She thought she was doing what was right.'

'Frankly I don't trust you,' Jack snarled. There was a cold silence following his words, then the tap of Ianto's shoes on the floor as he walked away.

'I'm making a coffee,' Ianto's chilly voice came back. Jack gripped his hair and tugged in frustration, running his hands down to leave his hair in distracted spikes. Owen had long since disappeared. Bracing his arms against the table edge, Jack bent his head down and took a deep breath.

'Ianto,' he called, 'this isn't going to work.'

'Yes,' Ianto appeared around the corner, coffee mug in one hand and wearing an icy expression, 'it is. I have not worked on this for a year for it not to work, Jack.'

'Alright!' Jack held his hands out to stop Ianto, lowering them with a frustrated sigh. Ianto disappeared back into the kitchen with a curt nod.

TW

Jack downed the last of the orange juice and set the glass down with a clink on the bench, staring tiredly at the tiles. The briefest squeak made him look up, Ianto stood awkwardly in the doorway, tracksuit and tshirt hanging loose on him. 'Thought you were asleep,' Jack broke the silence eventually, turning away to move his glass. The pad of bare feet across the tiles and a tentative hand on his arm turned him around, Ianto's apologetic eyes fixed on him. The light hand slid off his arm and Ianto stood uncomfortably before him, Jack sighed and shifted to pull Ianto into him.

'Sorry,' Ianto murmured, shuffling his cold feet between Jack's to press closer.

'Don't be,' Jack pressed a kiss into his dark hair and held him tightly. They stood silently locked together for some time.

TW

'I'm going back to Cardiff today,' Jack announced quietly, watching Ianto spread jam over his toast with neat precision.

'That's probably best,' Ianto replied, keeping his eyes on his breakfast. 'We've got something to work with for now, the rest can wait for,' there was an almost imperceptible pause, 'later.'

When we're both convinced neither is going to hold a gun to the other's head, Jack filled in the blanks silently. Ianto bit into his toast with a crackle and shot Jack a glance that clearly said he knew what he was thinking. 'Owen's still sleeping,' Jack offered, breaking the silence. 'And I'm going to need the SUV back.'

'I'll get it for you.'

Jack deliberately left out any mention of the second tracker. 'Thanks.' He made to push back from the table, 'I'll go wake Owen up.'

'Jack.' Ianto caught his wrist, 'ten more minutes?

Jack smiled and captured Ianto's hand before it pulled away, sitting back down and selecting another piece of toast. 'You know,' his voice lightened, 'you snore.'

Ianto looked up sharply. 'I do not.'

'It's sweet,' Jack said with a grin, cramming toast into his mouth.

'Well for the record then, you hiss,' a pale arm reached across and neatly swiped Jack's toast, 'you curled up on my shoulder last night and hissed.'

'That's my toast!' Jack caught the end as it disappeared into Ianto's mouth and attempted to tug it free. 'And how exactly do I _hiss_?' Ianto wrinkled his small nose and demonstrated, producing a soft whining hiss. Jack shrugged, 'Part of my charm.' He started in surprise as Ianto leaned across, finding himself on the receiving end of a rather fierce kiss. Hands wound tightly through his hair, clutching Jack firmly until Ianto drew back an inch. 'Hey,' Jack said gently, sliding his palms up Ianto's arms to cradle his face tenderly. Ianto let himself relax fully into Jack, bowing his head to touch their foreheads and closing his eyes.

'Jack-'

'Morning,' Owen stumbled into the kitchen, 'is that toast?'

TWTWTWTWTWTW

_Ianto,_

_1. That rogue weevil from two nights ago was well inside your area. Explanations as to why I had to drive down and collect it?_

_2. What the hell was with the reports of a purple skull floating through London?_

_3. The numbers of weevils migrating to London has increased, anything to do with you?_

_4. Tosh apologises for the Rift Log being down last night. Owen should be apologising but he's being an arse. Owen pulled the wrong plug out by mistake. Maybe we need a few more backups?_

_Jack_

TWTW

'Guess what's roaming the streets, causing havoc?' Jack strode into the main area of the Hub.

'Owen?' Tosh offered drily.

'Present and accounted for,' Owen lobbed at pencil at her.

'It would be three weevils. Big, ugly weevils.' Gwen groaned and slumped down on the couch, hiding her head with reports. 'Which,' Jack continued, 'we don't have to deal with. Torchwood Four's area.'

Torchwood Three cheered.

TW

_Cpt Jack Harkness,_

_Oliver was on duty that night, I'll look into it. As to the weevils migrating, I have no idea. We're certainly not setting up any sort of weevil farm, send over the information on it._

_The purple skull you are referring to would be the one attached to a rather drunk student. He dressed in black and ran around with a neon skull on the top of his head. And they say aliens are the ones we have to look out for._

_We've been getting reports of a 'haunted' bookstore, it's on the edges of our area. Would you like to deal with it or should we?_

_More backups, definitely._

_Ianto Jones_

TWTW

'Do you miss him?' Gwen asked curiously, glancing across the conference table at Jack.

'Ianto? Yes,' Jack made a last mark on the page and set it down, 'yes I miss him. I lived with him, you know that don't you?' Gwen nodded. 'He was a good friend.'

'Bit more than a good friend?' Gwen hedged, mouth creeping into a smile.

Jack glanced up at her with a matching smile. 'Perhaps,' he broke into a full smile with that. 'It's hard to see him, work gets in the way. Very much in the way.'

'But do you still see him?'

'Sometimes. Not often. It's hard to switch off boss of Three, boss of Four. I saw him two months ago.'

'Jack,' Gwen set her papers down with a thump, 'that was when we all met Four.'

Jack shrugged.

TW

_Jack,_

_That body Owen wanted is here. We'll send it down tomorrow. Could you give the scanner to Mark then? He'll be the one dropping it off._

_I was wondering if you're free next Friday?_

_I_

TW

_Ianto,_

_Friday sounds good. Anything in mind?_

_J x_

Jack closed his laptop and slid it under the coffee table, walking into the kitchen with a smile.

TWTW

'Tosh?' Jack whispered, shuffling awkwardly, 'what's the time?'

Tosh pressed herself against the wall as Jack fidgeted, eventually slapping him. 'Keep still. I don't know.'

'Sorry, just trying to reach my watch,' Jack stood still in the dark alcove, peering out down the alley. Tosh groaned as Jack's phone rang loudly. A frantic search for it ensued, Tosh glancing quickly to check no one was coming as Jack flipped it open.

'Jack, it's me.'

'Ianto, look I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to-'

'Don't worry,' Ianto cut him off, the sound of hurried footsteps coming through on the phone, he gave a terse chuckle, 'I was ringing for the same reason. I've got something big and antisocial down here.'

Jack laughed quietly, wincing as Tosh hit him. 'Same. I've gotta go, Tosh is hitting me. Guess I'll see you some other time.'

'Have fun with your aliens. I'll see you soon, Jack.'

'You too.'

Jack snapped the phone shut with a soft curse. Tosh patted his arm comfortingly before they both bolted after something furry and snarling.

TWTW

_Ianto,_

_Tosh is sending back the CCTV records again, she's done some sort of editing that will mean something to Marie. Couldn't help noticing your cameo appearance, officially I'll compliment you on your quick move with the stun gun. Unofficially, you looked sexy._

_Jack_

TW

_Thank you. Sexy is after all what I aim for when catching slime coated lizards._

_I'll be away for some time soon, you'll have to stop sexually harassing me over email._

_I_

TW

_You'll be away for Christmas?'_

_J_

TW

_Unfortunately, yes. I would have very much liked to have seen you over Christmas. _

_I've never said before, but I am sorry I left when I did. I enjoyed staying with you, Jack._

_Yours,  
Ianto _

TWTWTW

Jack staggered through his apartment door, swaying unsteadily before meandering towards the nearest stable object. The streamers Owen had draped around him dangled across his shoulders, something told him everyone had found them hilarious at some point but the reason was currently escaping him. A bunch of roses on the bench made him smile. He stared aimlessly at them for several minutes before his eyes widened and he made his unsteady way towards them. There was a card. That puzzled him. He lost concentration for a moment then placidly opened the card.

_Merry Christmas, Jack._

_It's been an interesting year, hope you don't think too badly of me. _

_Ianto x_

Jack gave a quavering sigh, eyes sad as he gazed at the roses. He looked across the empty room, his mind hazily supplying images of Ianto lounging on the couch, cleaning, laughing at him, reading, smiling. He turned back to the small bunch of roses and smiled fondly, then passed out on the kitchen floor.

TW

Boxing Day found Jack cocooned in his blanket on the couch, Love Actually playing on the tv. He knew he'd stooped low, but the roses in the vase carefully placed on the coffee table made him felt he had some right. It'd be over tomorrow and he'd go on as usual.

**Baby Can I Hold You Tonight fitted pretty well for this. The Boyzone version, because what would life be without boy bands and really...boybandy...dancing? :) **

**I know I felt like I was writing a rom-com, weevils included, in this chapter. But I promise I'm working to a plan.**

**Hope it's going alright?**


	11. Changes

'Jack?' Someone shook his shoulder lightly. With a vague murmur Jack lifted his head, gazing around in tiredly at the conference room before looking at Tosh. 'You fell asleep,' she placed a coffee in front of him.

'Thanks,' Jack's voice hoarse from sleep, 'tell everyone to go home,' he attempted a smile at her.

'You're working?'

Jack leaned back in the chair and rubbed a hand over his face. 'Not much longer. Been busy few weeks hasn't it?' He glanced up at Tosh.

'Aliens on Christmas break, out having fun,' Tosh said with a smile before quietly leaving.

Inhaling the scent of coffee, Jack stood and made his way a computer, pausing to yawn before sitting down.

_Ianto,  
Busy, huh? How are you holding up?  
J_

He smiled as a reply came through almost immediately.

_Jack,  
We're run off our feet. It's reaching the stage where we simply hold up a large banner saying 'Earth is yours.'  
How are you doing?  
I_

Jack chuckled, sipping his coffee with more energy as he replied._ Everything's still holding together, we will contact you if we need assistance, hope you will do the same.  
J_

_Jack, I meant you. Are you alright?  
I_

Jack smiled and cradled his coffee, face illuminated in the glow of the screen. _I'm fine, just tired. You?_

_I'm fine too._

TW

Jack rolled off the couch at the knock, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as he moved towards the door. He yawned widely and glanced at the clock, 11.02pm, he rubbed tiredly at his face as another soft knock sounded.

'Coming,' he called tiredly, clicking the lock. 'Yes?' His voice trailed away as he opened the door to Ianto. The young man offered him a small smile, wet hair stuck up oddly and face drawn.

'It's raining outside,' Ianto said by way of greeting.

Jack smiled warmly, Ianto matched it and stepped into his arms, his damp hair and cool cheek nestled under Jack's chin. Jack rubbed his hands gently up and down Ianto's arms, holding him tightly. 'Is everything alright?' Jack shifted to wrap his blanket around Ianto's slender shoulders, cocooning them both together.

'Long day.' Ianto drew back and kissed Jack lingeringly, his lips and the light fingertips at his jaw cold.

'Have you eaten?' Jack reached up to clasp Ianto's cold hands in his, resting them on his shoulders. Ianto just nodded wearily. 'Sleep,' placing a hand on Ianto's back he steered him towards the bedroom, slipping his arm around as the young man staggered slightly. 'I'll get you a heat-pack, get into bed.'

Jack hurried back to find Ianto's clothes in a neat pile on the chair, Ianto himself just a vague shape under the doona. Treading quietly, Jack lifted up the edge of the doona and slipped the heat pack under, a hand moved to grasp it and a murmur of thanks came from somewhere. Jack shed his clothes silently, flicked the light off and crawled in beside Ianto. There was a sleepy mumble and a cold hand groped across his chest, Jack bit back a yelp and drew Ianto's drowsy body into his arms.

'We'll talk in the morning,' he said quietly. The head on his shoulder nodded minutely and the arm slung around his waist tightened. Jack fell asleep with a contented smile playing over his lips.

The glowing light of the clock read 3am when Jack woke, eyes drawn immediately to the face pressed into his neck. The small stress lines had smoothed across Ianto's forehead, leaving him looking young and peaceful. Sighing, Jack shifted slightly and curled himself around Ianto's body, arms cradling the young man.

'Are you watching me?' Ianto asked quietly, voice muffled sleepily.

'Yes,' Jack watched the soft eyelashes flicker, sending shadows over Ianto's face. The warm body against him moved, Ianto stretching before pressing back into Jack.

'Just wanted to see you,' he murmured.

'It's been hell at work, hasn't it?'

'Completely.'

Jack closed his eyes, content to lay in Ianto's presence. Eventually arms slipped around him, drawing him onto Ianto's shoulder. He drifted back to sleep with Ianto's hands absently threading through his hair.

It was morning when he woke again, Ianto sitting fully clothed on the bed beside him, thumb stroking along his jaw.

'You're leaving?' Jack struggled to sit up.

'Wanted to say goodbye properly this time,' Ianto explained.

Jack grinned, 'What does a proper goodbye mean, exactly?'

Ianto's lips quirked into a smile, 'I'm dressed, Jack. It means I tell you I'm leaving, I say thank you for last night,' he leaned forward to softly kiss Jack, lingering to cup his jaw, 'and I say you look beautiful in the morning,' he tilted his head to press their lips gently together again.

'Ianto,' Jack started cautiously, a cold feeling settling over him. He received a simple smile in return.

'Just stating a fact,' Ianto assured him, squeezing his leg through the doona before heading for the door.

'Ianto,' Jack called, regarding him with an unreadable expression before lightening and tapping a finger to his lips. Ianto relaxed into a smile and leaned across the bed to kiss him again, caressing his bare shoulder before leaving.

TWTWTW

'This is well within our area,' Jack said coolly as Torchwood Four approached.

'We have a special interest in this case,' Ianto replied, the three other members moving past them.

The police lifted the tape as they walked forward together. 'Special interest?'

'I haven't seen you in a while.'

Relaxing, Jack laughed, nodding his head towards the crumbling old building. 'I like your choice of venue. Romantic.'

'Old historic atmosphere,' Ianto said calmly. Jack stepped aside as Tosh and Gwen hurried past clutching a large black bag between them. Ianto stopped behind him, following Gwen and Tosh's staggering path with inquiring eyes. 'And that is-?'

'We _think _it's some kind of heat sensor, Tosh has been dying to try it out,' Jack added drily. 'We haven't added it to the logs yet.'

'It looks rather large,' Ianto commented, walking with Jack into the twisting dark entrance of the building, stepping delicately over a pile of debris.

'Got a problem with large?' Glancing up from the screen held in his hand, Jack flashed Ianto a grin.

'I don't believe I've ever encountered anything large before,' Ianto replied urbanely, flashing his torch across and down the corridor, the stream of light highlighting damp, sagging plaster and low bare beams.

Jack gave a slightly dangerous chuckle, the ground crunching underfoot as he moved closer behind Ianto. 'Oh really?' He murmured into Ianto's ear, pressing against him, 'I find that hard to believe,' his lips brushed Ianto's neck. Drawing back he smiled to himself, continuing walking with the tracker in one hand and the torch in the other. Swinging the torch lazily, he scanned for a doorway.

'You stole my torch,' Ianto gave a delayed objection, his footsteps following.

Jack grinned into the darkness. 'You shouldn't be so distracted.'

'How have you been?' Ianto asked with an odd note in his voice.

'Good. Busy,' he added wryly.

A dry snort sounded behind him in the dark. 'I suppose your flat has regressed completely?'

'You really don't want to see the Archives.'

'Jack,' Ianto said reproachfully, he paused then stepped forward, the animals are waking up,' he deftly plucked his torch out of Jack's hands.

'How do you know?' Pushing aside crumbled plaster, Jack stepped and ducked into the next room. Waving a hand at the cloud of dust, Ianto came through and straightened beside him, tapping a finger to his earpiece. 'You've got a gun under there somewhere too?' Jack flicked a glance across at the neatly dressed man in the gloom. Ianto walked carefully forward, holding up two fingers. Jack raised an eyebrow and followed Ianto's beckoning hand, drawing to a stop by the opposite wall. 'You're coming with me?' Jack asked quietly, drawing out his gun.

'Are you coming with me?' Ianto retorted, pulling out his own gun.

'They're two rooms down,' Jack took a careful step on the rotting boards and moved through, Ianto at his side. Reaching the room, they locked eyes then quickly pushed through the door, guns held at the ready. They froze, eyes darting.

'Oh honestly,' Ianto lowered his gun, eyes rolling, 'again?'

A cluster of neon yellow chipmunk like creatures stared through wide eyes at the pair, huddled together against the far wall.

'You've seen them before?' Jack demanded, gun still held up, eyes scanning the large dark room.

'A year ago,' Ianto knelt on the floor, hands twisting in a complicated gesture. 'They're harmless.'

'You didn't know it was them again?' Jack demanded incredulously.

'How exactly do we do that?' Ianto remained on the floor, hands now spread sideways.

Jack drew a deep breath. 'I think it's time to send Tosh over to Marie again.'

There was a high pitched squeal and the clatter of tiny paws on the floor as the family of alien chipmunks bounded across to Ianto, Jack watched in disbelief as they climbed into his outspread arms.

Ianto looked up and caught his eye. 'They're some form of school group, they're lost.' Using his suit jacket as a form of bag, he slowly straightened, yellow fur piled between his arms and chest. 'We worked out a communication method last time this happened, it's crude but we got the basic idea.' He waited, 'Are we going now?' He asked politely.

Jack just stared at the young man, arms clasping a lost group of furry aliens in the middle of an abandoned house.

'Do you want one?' Ianto offered, nodding towards his arms. 'They're not rabbits.' He walked across to Jack, manoeuvring one into his arms and ignoring Jack's small protests. 'It's fine,' he said firmly, silencing Jack with a kiss. He pulled back, then leaned in again, this time moving back with an obviously regretful expression.

TW

Jack wrote the last of the report and signed it neatly, pushing it across the desk and slumping back in his seat. A small warm weight crept higher up his chest, settling with a brush of fur under his chin. Smiling, Jack gently patted the little alien.

'Getting attached?' Ianto's familiar accented voice asked, a slender hand appearing over Jack's shoulder to pat the yellow chipmunk. Jack tilted his head back and smiled up at Ianto. The young man bent to press a kiss to his lips, hands clasping the sides of his face.

'I've called her Emma, it sound kinda close to her real name.'

Ianto patted his cheeks once before drawing his hands back, walking around to sit on the desk in front. 'They're being picked up in three days.'

'Don't think I want her to go,' Jack shot Ianto a smile and stroked one finger over Emma's back. He looked up, 'Are you staying until then?'

Silently shaking his head, Ianto lifted his eyes to Jack's with a faintly regretful smile, 'Probably best if I don't, isn't it?' Jack looked down at the desk. 'Well,' Ianto pushed off the desk, squeezing Jack's arm as he passed, 'I can't speak for you, but,' he hesitated, hand gentle on Jack's upper-arm, 'well you know already, don't you? I'll see you sometime soon I'm sure.'

Jack let him go, listening as familiar footsteps faded. He stood up, buttoning his coat over Emma before heading for the roof.

TWTWTWTW

Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, humming along to the radio. The SUV slowed to a stop outside the warehouse and Jack jumped out, the door slamming loudly in the night air and his boots crunching on the gravel as he walked to the back door. '_I hope you feel it the way I feel it,_' Jack sang softly, tightening the large needle, _'hope you feel it the way I feel it too. ' _His breath frosted in the cold, still air and he dug his spare hand into his pocket as he nudged open the warehouse door. A large pterodactyl stared through unblinking eyes at him in the gloom. '_So if I had this all my way, honey you won't ever know,'_ Jack stepped carefully forward across the concrete floor, needle held low at his side, '_I'd be there through every night and day,'_ he sang soothingly, still moving forward, '_promise you won't ever go.' _The pterodactyl rejected his offers of love and took off with a leathery flap of wings.

'Is that how you always catch aliens?' An amused voice came from the shadows, the suited figure of Ianto stepping forward. 'They must be queuing up to be caught.'

Jack bit back his surprise and loosened his sudden grip on the needle. 'I've been rejected.'

'If it makes you feel any better,' Ianto stopped by Jack's side, 'she rejected my chocolates. She refuses to be cheap.'

Jack laughed and pulled Ianto into a rough hug, feeling arms wind around his back too before they drew back. 'How are you?' He held Ianto's arms loosely in his grasp.

'Good,' Ianto smiled at him, 'you?'

'Fine,' he took in all of Ianto, grinning before clasping him in another hug. Ianto's body moulded perfectly into his and he heard Ianto's soft chuckle in his ear, replaced by lips before the young man stepped away.

'Don't let me distract you from your wooing.'

'Well then,' Jack arched his eyebrow and stepped predatorily towards him, hand slipping low around his hips. Ianto let himself be drawn back against Jack, tilting his head to Jack's ear.

'I'm not a pterodactyl,' his breath ghosted over Jack's neck.

'I'm a many species man,' Jack slid his hand slowly over the curve of Ianto's backside.

'You haven't even sung to me.'

'_Baby I've got you on my mind, honey you won't ever know how much I need you by my side,' _Jack's lips brushed Ianto's cheek teasingly,Ianto suddenly slammed into him, pushing him into the ground. 'Well,' Jack started, a grin spreading over his face. A draft blew over his face and a dark shape flapped past above, a screech following.

'She likes your singing,' Ianto muttered, gazing down into Jack's face before biting back on a grin. Jack bent his head forward into Ianto's shoulder, smothering his laughter as the pterodactyl screeched again above them. 'Sorry,' he choked before erupting into a snort.

'Sh!' Ianto clamped a hand over Jack's mouth, fighting his own laughter while Jack silently cried under him.

'I've got to get the needle into it,' Jack managed to whisper. He started to roll out from under Ianto, stopped by a clutching hand on his waist.

'Are you mad?' Ianto hissed.

'I've got a plan,' Jack assured him, grinning as he stood up and hurried moved away from Ianto. He cleared his throat then spread his arms. '_BABY I'VE GOT YOU ON MY MIND, I WON'T TAKE NO FROM YOU THIS TIME_.' Somewhere in the dark of the warehouse came an answering screech. Ianto laughed helplessly on the floor behind him. '_HOW MUCH I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE._' The flap of wings came closer and a shape appeared. '_BABE I GOT YOU ON-'_ he cut off with a whoop as the pterodactyl swooped and he grasped its leg, swinging off into the air. Jabbing the needle into its leg Jack discovered the flaw in his plan.

'Jack!' Ianto yelled, spreading his arms below him. Jack dropped into him, hitting the ground together with a thud and grunt.

'Sorry,' he muttered hurriedly, locking his legs through Ianto's as they rolled quickly. The pterodactyl landed with an undignified smack, lying unconscious beside them. Ianto's chest moved above as a laugh escaped him, echoing in the sudden silence of the warehouse as Jack joined delightedly. Breath frosting in the cold air, Jack turned his head with a grin towards Ianto, meeting his eyes.

'Jack,' was all Ianto needed to murmur for the grin to fade from Jack's face.

'Ian-'

Ianto shook his head minutely, lashes resting on his pale skin before he opened his eyes again. 'I know what you're going to say.' He bit his lips, dipping his head away, dark shadows sliding across his face.

Pushing his head off the cold floor, Jack briefly captured Ianto's parted lips in his, feeling his surprised gasp, quickened breath, staying before dropping back to the concrete. Ianto's eyes remained closed, lips parted.

'Don't, Yan,' was all he could bring himself to say to the young man, his words seeming loud in the quiet.

'Well,' Ianto's smile and voice was forced, his body pressed down briefly before rolling off, 'I don't suppose you have any equipment for prehistoric dinosaur transportation?'

TWTWTW

_Jack,  
I'm going overseas again tomorrow, this time for longer. I did mean to tell you in person, but I suppose you could say last time I forgot._

_Alison is acting in charge of Torchwood Four, I will still be contactable if need be however. Hope you are well, I haven't seen you for five months now, I suppose it will be significantly longer now._

_Jack, if I'm making a fool of myself just tell me._

_Yours,  
Ianto Jones_

Jack stared at the screen, finally he flicked it off and walked slowly across the Hub. Above Myfanwy the pterodactyl swooped lazily past, the draught ruffling Jack's hair as he stopped. His boots suddenly clattered on the ground as he changed direction, grasping his coat and car keys as he went.

TW

Jack dug his hands deep into his pockets, drawing his coat tighter in the cold as he waited impatiently.

'Yes?' The door pulled open.

'It's me,' Jack murmured, moving with one hurried step to cup Ianto's surprised face and pull him roughly forward. Ianto's body tensed in surprise, then relaxed eagerly into Jack as the Captain's lips moved insistently against his. Jack gasped as Ianto bit lightly on his lower lip, tightening the hand at his neck he pulled him closer still. Slender hands gripped Jack's shoulders tightly, fingers digging in while he was slammed firmly back into the wall, Ianto's chest, hips, arms pinning him in place.

'Thought we decided this was a bad idea?' Ianto's familiar voice murmured, lips brushing his ear.

'It is,' Jack agreed breathlessly, hands sliding under Ianto's t-shirt, pressing against bare skin. It was soft and smooth under his palm as he traced a familiar path up Ianto's chest, fingers brushing and teasing. Teeth grazed his jaw and a hoarse moan escaped him. Ianto's mouth found his again, demanding and passionate. He roughly pulled Jack's shirt off, hands sliding up his chest with his undershirt. Muscles bunched under bare skin as Jack clutched Ianto back against him, his belt hitting the floorboards with a clink.

**CAS hours rears its ugly head and says remember meeee? Posting could be slightly thin on for a while. **

**Professional Ianto's getting a bit attached...**


	12. Incomplete Letting Go

**Angst. Aaaaaaangst. Hm. Wonder what that means...**

**Well, you **_**would**_** find out if something white and furry wasn't sat between me and keyboard. I'm a Bad Person, he went to the vets. I am not forgiven.**

'I have to leave in an hour,' Ianto moved past Jack in the bathroom, dodging the hands reaching for his towel. 'Have to drop Lulu off at Rhiannon's on the way, sister,' he added at Jack's questioning gaze.

Jack leaned back against the wall with a sigh. 'You should have told me you were leaving.'

'I did.' Ianto's shaver buzzed.

'I mean before yesterday,' Jack said, meeting Ianto's eyes in the mirror. The other man sighed and turned off the razor, bracing his hands against the sink.

'It was short notice for me too.'

Shifting his back against the tiles, Jack's gaze turned slightly speculative. 'You go away often, don't you?'

'As do you. I rarely see you, Jack, I-' his voice trailed off, bitter understanding creeping in, 'ah, that was a Torchwood question, wasn't it?' Jack made no reply, silencing speaking for him. 'What did you come down for last night, Jack? Me or questions?'

'That's unfair,' was all Jack said, steadily meeting Ianto's eyes.

'I'm sorry,' sighed Ianto, a twitched smile met Jack's reflection. 'I'm just tired.'

Pushing himself off the wall, Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto, cupping his hand over his shoulder and resting his chin there. '_That_ is my fault,' he agreed, earning a half hearted chuckle from Ianto. He tapped Ianto's shoulder lightly, 'I shouldn't have come,' he admitted.

'No,' Ianto disagreed immediately, 'no I'm glad you did. It's just...everything.'

'Torchwood,' he dropped a kiss to Ianto's still damp skin. 'Hm,' Jack trailed his lips appreciatively up his neck, 'you smell good.'

Ianto flicked the razor back on with a dry chuckle. 'You can talk. I can't place what you use.'

'Secret,' Jack said promptly.

'You have a number of those,' Ianto commented.

'I do,' Jack agreed steadily, fighting the heavy feeling settling in his chest. 'Yan, what we're doing-'

'Is an occasional shag,' Ianto filled in, offering a smile to Jack's reflection. 'I know.'

Pressing a firm kiss to Ianto's pale shoulder, Jack straightened. 'I can't give you anything more.'

'And neither can I,' was the matter-of-fact reply, 'so we fit rather well.'

Jack slowly dropped his hands from Ianto, stepping back. 'That's not true. Not for you.'

There was the smallest loss of control as the razor dropped with a clatter to the sink. Ianto turned around sharply, face set determinedly. 'Don't say it, Jack. This is what I want, I'm not asking for anything more.'

'It won't last, never would have. You know that.' Dipping his towards the ground, Jack reached out and briefly squeezed Ianto's shoulder. 'You are something special, Ianto Jones,' he said honestly.

'Jack, I'm _happy_.'

'Really?' Jack looked simply at him.

'Yes,' Ianto ran a hand through his hair, his small distracted gesture.

'Don't settle for good enough,' Jack advised. 'You won't be happy,' he added quietly, trying for a smile.

There was a heavy silence. 'Me?' Ianto asked quietly.

'No!' Jack said sharply, head snapping up, 'no Ianto,' his tone softened, 'never you.'

The young man's warm body folded into his arms, arms firm around his back and heartbeat steady against his own. Jack gently trailed his lips over Ianto's perfect cheekbones, ghosting over his skin as Ianto's breath hitched. He felt the man shift against him, soft lips pressing delicately over his as his face was cradled in light palms. Parting his lips to Ianto's caresses, Jack returned the kiss, fingers threaded deeply through his damp hair.

Ianto pulled away. 'I always liked you, Jack. I do want you to know that, even when I was living with you, I would never pretend.'

'I know. It did have its good moments didn't it?'

Ianto gave Jack's chest a half hearted poke. 'You ambushed me in MI5.'

Jack laughed softly, 'I believe it was a mutual ambushing.'

'Catching Myfanwy.'

'You made me jelly.'

Ianto smiled at the memory of that, opening his mouth to say more before letting it fade into an awkward silence. He turned and walked quickly towards his bedroom, Jack lowered himself to the cold floor and just sat.

The tap dripped quietly in the silence.

'Ianto?' Jack asked eventually, raising his voice slightly.

'Here,' came the muffled reply. Pressing a palm to the cold tiles, Jack pushed himself upright and rubbed absently at stiff shoulders, feeling where the fabric had absorbed the chill of the wall. Wandering quietly towards the bedroom, Jack dug his hands in his pocket and nudged the door open slowly with a foot.

'I think I should go now.'

Ianto just wordlessly held out his hand from his position sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in a dark suit and tie. Relenting, Jack crossed the room and sank into the mattress beside him, their thighs brushing as the bed dipped.

'Not going to change your mind, I suppose?' Ianto looked across at Jack with a weary kind of attempt at amusement.

'I would like to.'

'But you're being a noble prat,' Ianto finished softly, looking away.

'A sensible one.'

'Don't be sensible then.'

Jack's quiet laugh was loud in the silence. 'This coming from Ianto Jones?'

'Well, being sensible is never something that's troubled you before,' he drily. His shoulders sank with a sigh, bed creaking as he twisted across and kissed Jack's cheek. 'I'll miss you,' his accent was more pronounced.

Jack reached for the slender hand on Ianto's thigh, holding it and brushing his thumb across. 'I'll still see you.'

'Not really the same though, is it? I did try to make it work, Jack. I thought it would, I wasn't naive enough to think it would be perfect, but I thought what we had would continue. We are similar, I can't say I've ever had that with anyone before.'

'I'm not someone you'd want to be similar too.'

'I don't know about that,' Ianto lifted his head, frank eyes on Jack's. He looked away and shrugged, 'Well, for what it's worth neither am I.'

'Why not?'

'We shagged. That's all we did recently, isn't it? We never talked about ourselves, I know nothing about you Jack.'

'And I don't know anything about you. I learnt about Torchwood instead, not Ianto Jones, didn't I?'

'And it's best it was kept that way now, Torchwood Three.'

Interest couldn't help but stir. 'What don't you want Three to know?'

An eyebrow quirked, professional mask sliding into place. 'What would it be that you don't want Four to know?'

'This isn't about Torchwood.'

'Jack,' Ianto tapped his palms on the edge of the bed again, 'this, today, isn't connected to incident last month, is it? I swear I didn't see anything, I really do.'

'Didn't stop you from running a full scale search on it after, did it?' Jack looked with a hint of a challenge, eyebrow slightly raised. 'I asked you to leave it.'

'And how could I?' Ianto countered regretfully.

'How could you indeed,' Jack echoed softly, letting the room fall back into silence.

TW

Jack stood on his roof, tip of his boots indifferently over the edge as the hum of night traffic passed under him. Fixing his eyes on a distant yellow streetlight he stared without seeing while the wind buffeted him, coat flapping across his legs and hair ruffling. Jack closed his eyes and tried to feel alive. He let the tears trail down his cheeks unchecked, the wind smearing them away as new fell to replace.

'_Would you have stayed with me?' Jack asked._

_Ianto hesitated, the light through the drawn curtains casting deep shadows over his pale skin. 'I did say I had a past,' he said eventually. Blue eyes fixed simply on his, 'But I would have tried. With you. There is something different about you.' The bed creaked as Ianto placed his palms on the edges. 'I know you heal faster, does that,' he paused, expression collected and unreadable, 'affect your lifespan?' _

_'No,' Jack replied, feeling cold. He couldn't see Ianto's features, unable to judge whether the question was coming from Ianto Jones or Torchwood Four._

Jack looked up at the stars before lowering his gaze and turning away, booted footsteps muffled by the wind as he walked away. Walking down the dark stairs from the roof, Jack pulled his coat tighter and wondered what past Ianto could have in only 27 years. He paused, hand resting on the cold metal railing, before continuing as the question of how Ianto became Four leader in that time pulled him on. This wasn't going to be the end with Ianto Jones.

_'Do want a lift to the airport?' Jack offered, rising off the floor as Ianto stood._

_'No, thank you,' Ianto said politely, carrying a small bag behind him. Jack stepped back to let him pass, looking down at the bag over Ianto's shoulder._

_'Not taking much,' he commented._

_'No need,' Ianto shifted the back higher and kept walking, stopping only by the door to grasp his keys. He turned to offer Jack a last smile, Jack opened the car boot for Ianto as the younger man carefully placed his bag inside. _

_'You're not flying?' He queried._

_'What makes you say that?'_

_'Your bag's too big for cabin luggage, you wouldn't carry your boarding pass or anything important in your pockets.'_

_Ianto leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek, lingering to simply rest cheek to cheek. There was a quiet sigh as Ianto drew back, Jack making no response. 'I said I was never good at hugs,' Ianto hesitated, 'and I'm not very good at talking either. Torchwood has been my life for a long time, but there was Torchwood, and then there was you, both,'_

_'Don't,' Jack cut in, avoiding Ianto's eyes. There was a pause before he looked up, catching the slight hurt in blue eyes before Ianto pulled open the car door._

_'I've tried for so long never to let anyone in,' he sounded unsteady. 'I thought you might stay, Ianto said quietly, with dignity, before sliding into the car._

_Jack took a deep breath as Ianto's car pulled away, exhaling slowly and closing his eyes. 'Tosh,' he said into his phone, voice tightly controlled, 'I need you to run a tracker, I've attached it and am sending through the details.'_

'Tosh,' he threw his coat blindly aside as he strode into the Hub.

'Here,' Tosh's voice was muffled, she straightened from under her desk, torch gripped between her teeth. 'Owen,' she explained removing it, 'it was his turn to sweep. Knocked everything out.'

'Do you have access to Torchwood Four's archives?' Tosh's faintly proud smile answered that. 'Good,' he held up a hand, 'I don't want to know how, in fact, I didn't ask that question. But on the vague chance that you could, would you be able to find out when and how Ianto became the leader of Four?'

'Yes, I could,' Tosh hesitated, unwilling to ask but Jack could read it in her eyes.

'He deserves a little better than me,' he explained quietly, before putting it firmly behind him and striding over behind Tosh. 'So,' he said louder and firmly, smiling over her shoulder, 'where do we start?'

The chair squeaked as Tosh sat. 'Some of this could possibly be in the archives we are supposed to be able to access. Ianto's car hasn't moved,' she added, shaking her mouse to life.

'Why would he just park it in a random street?'

'Maybe it wasn't random?' Tosh suggested, 'He's visiting someone?' Jack just shook his head. 'Jack, can I ask, why are we doing this?'

Jack exhaled loudly and straightened, 'I don't know, Tosh,' he said honestly, 'I just want to know. I'm sorry. I still don't feel like I know anything about him.'

'And you feel it's necessary?' Tosh asked, fingers tapping on the keys.

'Yes,' he said promptly, 'and no. But mainly yes.' Tosh's silence kept its questioning feel. 'Because I'm trying to justify leaving him,' Jack admitted softly into the dark Hub. 'And I keep-' he uncrossed his arms with an irritated sigh, gesturing with one hand, 'keep seeing his face at the end,' he finished quietly, 'and I'm struggling to tell myself this was for him.'

Tosh's small hand reached back and squeezed his arm briefly. 'He's been in charge for 7 years now,' she scanned the screen, 'it says he brought Four together as a proper group. They'd been a bit vague before,' she added.

'At the age of twenty?' Jack palmed a rough hand across his cheek and leaned forward curiously. 'Does it say why he did that?'

'No. Not yet at least.'

'I really know nothing about him,' Jack observed half to himself, staring at the screen without seeing.

Tosh tapped her fingers on the mousepad, 'You don't think it's best to just leave it?'

'No,' Jack said decisively.

'You ended it with him, Jack, isn't this just starting it all again?'

'I can't explain,' was all Jack could manage to say.

'Jack,' Tosh asked tentatively, turning in her chair, 'why did you break it off? Now?'

Jack stared at her earnest face, remembering Ianto and her had been close during his months working for them. Watching her eyes flick down, nothing demanding in her expression, he gave an honest answer. 'Because I couldn't give him everything he wanted. He never asked, but I know he had questions about me. And I can't answer them. One day he's going to die, Tosh,' he said clearly, 'and I'm not going to be there, never was going to be. I can't forget that he's in charge of Four and there's even more I can't tell him. Besides,' he forced his voice to lightened, 'if Gwen can have Rhys and Torchwood so can he.'

'Have Rhys?'

Jack surprised himself with a laugh, moving forward he kissed the top of Tosh's head, lingering affectionately. 'Thank you, Tosh,' he murmured, feeling something cold roll down his cheek.

'I'll let you know if I find anything else. Owen and Gwen won't know,' she promised, turning back to the screen, pretending she hadn't seen.

Jack cleared his throat, heading for the stairs, 'Don't stay too late.'

'Are you alright?'

'Who would want to live forever?'

TWTW

'Pizza!' Jack bounded towards the table, deftly snatching the slice being raised to Owen's mouth and dodging out of the way of a kick. Gwen bite hurriedly into hers, squeaking through a mouthful as Jack stole it regardless. He paused suddenly and looked around, 'Aren't you two having any pizza?' He ducked from a flying slice, catching Tosh's eye as he straightened. She smiled and he let his mask slip for an instant, before smiling broadly again and making for Owen's next piece.

TW

'Jack,' Tosh called, knocking softly on his door.

'Hm?' Jack looked up, a twisted piece of grey metal held in his hands.

Tosh raised an eyebrow at it before continuing. 'I spoke to Marie, she likes to talk,' she said politely.

Jack smiled, 'Go on.'

'Apparently Ianto periodically leaves, various people are left in command when he's gone, but,' she paused significantly, 'he doesn't say where he's going.'

Jack attention rose at that. 'It's not anything to do with Torchwood?' He asked interestedly. Tosh just shook her head. 'What about over Christmas? Was that another one?'

'Yes, Marie said he was away then.'

Jack put the metal object down with a clang. 'Family related?'

'Never said anything at all.'

'How was Four with him leaving?' He asked curiously.

She smiled. 'It's Ianto. They're fine. It's a large enough group anyway, they're able to cope.'

Giving an exaggerated wince, Jack felt the slight reproach in her words. 'I left once. I had to.'

Tosh just smiled and turned back to the door, she paused and looked around carefully. 'Ok?'

'I'm fine.'

'He wanted you too, Jack,' she offered. 'Marie's never heard him ever mention having a boyfriend or partner, just one girlfriend who died a number of years ago.'

'Lisa,' Jack said softly. 'So no one else?'

'Just you.'

'Right,' the chair scraped as Jack stood up decisively. 'You keep talking to the gossip Marie, unless you'd rather I did,' he waggled his eyebrows briefly before continuing with a grin, 'I'm going to speak to Ianto's sister.'

'Is this official?'

'Depends on what I find. I'll need some retcon too.'

Tosh looked vaguely uncomfortable. 'I don't think Ianto will like it if you retcon his sister.'

'Trust me, I don't plan on him finding out. He left three days ago, it'll be a while before he's back.'

'It's staring again between you two, isn't it?' Tosh said wearily, pressing herself against the door as Jack hurried past.

'Fisticuffs at dawn wasn't really an option,' Jack darted back in in search of his coat, filled with new energy.

'Jack!' Gwen yelled up the stairs. 'Hoix in the middle of Cardiff!'

Jack let out a short breath, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. 'Coming.'

'Jack,' Tosh called quickly from behind, 'are you going to see Rhiannon after?'

Downstairs he could hear Gwen and Owen shouting, the clatter as they ran around in preparation. It seemed to put everything in perspective. 'No.'

**I tried not to sappify it, showing both that Ianto was sad to leave Jack and Jack didn't want to just cut it off completely and let everything go, without following my natural tendencies and having Ianto cling to Jack's neck sobbing DON'T GO ROMEO!  
*puts on deep voice* No, Juliet, it is our destiny. We must always be apart! *twirls cloak/coat*  
*piteous wailing* But I love you!  
*heavy snog session*  
Actually that would solve a lot. RTD, take notes.**


	13. Secrets

**Got a new computer and dictionary didn't recognise Ianto. *gasp of horror***

**Finally we get to my second major story aim.**

'I said I had it under control.'

'Was that, or was that not, at the precise moment it sank its teeth into my ribs?'

'Yeah you distracted me when you started screaming like a girl!'

'That was _after_ it started chewing on my liver.' Jack threw his shirt at Owen's face, 'And I don't scream like a girl.'

Owen cocked his head, hands paused from patching up his own leg, 'High pitched? Overreacting?'

'Hey,' Jack held up his hand, pausing Owen before continuing, 'it would have needed stitches.

'Stitch.'

'So it ripped my shirt because it objected to my fashion sense?'

'If it had any sense.'

'Remind me who it is that controls your pay cheque?'

'Tell me you're not going to drive back like that.'

Jack glanced down at his bare chest. 'Why not? I look good.'

Placing a dressing over his leg, Owen sank down obviously in the passenger seat and hid from view. 'Proceed then, Poster Boy.'

'I knew you thought I looked hot.' The SUV rumbled and started as Jack twisted the key.

'Spare me.'

Jack tapped on the screen as Gwen's number flashed up. 'Jack,' he said by way of greeting, slowly cruising the SUV down the side street.

Her voice crackled then became clear. '_We've got someone here saying he's your friend.'_

'In the Hub?' Jack raised an eyebrow, flicking a glance over his shoulder before pulling out onto the road. 'Who is it?'

_'Don't know. Looks a bit familiar, just keeps saying he's your friend.'_

'Put him the cells then. Where'd you find him?'

'_Actually,_' Jack could picture Gwen rubbing her head awkwardly, _'he sort of found us. He was just standing there waving at the CCTV camera.'_

'Alright,' Jack said clearly, winking at the wide-eyed woman in the car alongside, 'just keep him locked up. We'll be back soon.'

Owen propped his knees up on the dashboard and slouched back, 'Another of your poodle shagging mates?'

'That was _one_.' There was a lazy silence and Jack started humming lightly to himself.

'Heard from our Teaboy recently?' Owen asked suddenly.

'I think Gwen would have _probably_ recognised him, besides he's still away.'

TW

'Ah! Jack!' The Doctor cried delightedly before his expression slid into a grimace, 'nothing changes, does it?' He said critically, averting his eyes dramatically from Jack's bare chest.

A grin spread instantly over Jack's face, darting through the door as it swung open and catching the Doctor in a rough hug, laughing delightedly over his shoulder. 'What are you doing here?' He demanded, drawing back to hold the Doctor's arms as his grin refused to fade. The Doctor gave the familiar cheerful grin, bobbing his head with a transparent expression.

'You know, stopped by to say hello. Got locked up,' he added with a vague protest.

'Sorry,' Jack apologised, steering the Doctor out of the cells, 'and you never just "stop by".'

'Hm I know,' the Doctor caved instantly, stopping to examine something on the wall with interest before straightening, 'I need to borrow you.'

'You do?' Jack prompted.

'Hmmm—mm?' The Doctor turned it into a question, looking around from his perusal over the Hub, 'Yes, I need you to marry someone. Well,' he amended, 'pretend.'

'Right,' Jack said slowly, raising his voice to speak over the hum of the Doctor's screwdriver, 'why? And who?'

'Ianto,' he replied promptly, 'you know,' he frowned at Jack's expression, 'tall, skinny, up nose,' he helpfully pushed a finger to his own nose, 'your type. Well, anyone's your type. He said you knew him. You do don't you?'

Jack took a steadying breath, tilting his head back to gaze at the ceiling before groaning in frustration. He had stopped himself from having anything more to do with Ianto, it had been three months and he had stuck to it. Now it seemed it was Ianto's turn to find him.

'Sorry,' Gwen cut in abruptly, 'but who are you?'

'The Doctor,' the Doctor said helpfully, twirling his sonic screwdriver before offering Gwen a hand. She shook tentatively, shooting Jack an uncertain glance. Ignoring it, Jack continued frowning.

'Why?' He asked shortly.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up in brown tufts. 'Ran into a bit of trouble on Nertru,' he admitted, 'they don't accept single people, did try to warn him but I expect you know what he can be like.'

'Alright!' Jack said loudly, silencing falling over the Hub before he continued with forced calm. 'Please, explain.'

'I just need you to pretend to be his partner,' the Doctor said soberly, 'it's just the status it gives him he needs so he can travel around the cities. I can have you back here in an hour. Well, an hour for the people here.'

Jack gestured shortly, 'Can't you do it? Hell, anyone from Torchwood Four would do.'

'Not anyone actually,' the Doctor tried to say delicately.

Jack made a frustrated noise, 'Now?' He demanded.

The Doctor shrugged apologetically, glancing around to see both Tosh and Owen had wisely disappeared, Gwen still standing with a half uncertain half determined expression. 'He said this would be easy,' he ran his hand awkwardly through his hair, 'I'm feeling a bit third wheel to be honest,' he admitted with a grimace. 'You're not really going to go are you?' He predicted.

Jack sighed. 'Will I need to bring spare clothes? Anything?' A lighter tone crept into his voice.

The Doctor beamed. 'Excellent! Just clothes will do. For a moment I didn't think you would come.'

'I always come.'

The Doctor continued on absently, Jack shot Gwen a quick wink as she hastily choked back a snigger and composed herself.

'Just one hour?' She asked with a slightly too serious expression.

'I'll be back before you're even going home,' Jack promised, 'I'll give you the Doctor's number in case anything goes wrong.' He flashed her a smile before bounding after the Doctor, grasping his coat as he went. 'Say bye to Tosh and Owen for me,' he called. Reaching the tall man in the brown suit, he slowed and continued in front. 'I'll need to drive home first,' he explained.

'Good, I'll come.'

'Want to see my house?' Jack flashed him a grin while sliding into the SUV.

'I have to report back to Ianto apparently,' the Doctor said lightly, reaching out curiously to fiddle with the radio.

The SUV started with a rumble, Jack leaned his arms on the wheel and looked inquiringly across at him. 'Alright, how do you know Ianto? Through Torchwood?'

Surprised brown eyes met his, 'Didn't he say he knew me?'

'No. No he didn't.'

'Oh, well I'm his Uncle. Of sorts. Only related distantly. Very distantly. I was under the definite impression you already knew that.' His head snapped forward as Jack slammed reflexively on the brake.

'Ianto's a _Time Lord?'_

The Doctor stretched back in the seat, rubbing his neck. 'Not really,' he shot Jack a vague frown, 'why don't you know any of this?'

Taking a deep breath, Jack continued driving. 'I don't think I know anything about Ianto,' he said in a restrained voice. 'It took me almost a year to find out that he worked for Torchwood Four. And what do you mean "not really" a Time Lord?' He demanded.

Brown hair was now standing in tufts from the number of times the Doctor had run his hands through it. 'But isn't this how you became friends? Things in common? No?'

'Things in common?' His voice had a slight warning in it.

The Doctor rubbed a hand over his mouth. 'I don't know if I should be telling you then, if he hasn't.'

'I will walk naked around the TARDIS for the entire trip if you don't,' Jack said flatly.

'On the subject of that, are you going to put a shirt on eventually?'

'That depends on what you tell me.'

'He has a certain,' the Doctor struggled, 'longevity. Mini regenerations if you will.' The car screeched to a halt beside the road again.

'Have you told him about me?' Jack twisted fully in his seat.

'No,' the Doctor said quietly, 'I thought you would have.' There was an awkward silence in the car as Jack slowly sank back without a word. 'Weren't you close friends?'

'Did he say that?' Jack asked softly, staring out the darkening windscreen.

'No, I just, well, _assumed_ from what he had said.'

'I don't think we were ever close friends.'

'Oh,' was all the Doctor quietly said. 'Why did you come with me then?' He asked eventually.

'Oh I do care about him,' Jack drummed his fingers unconsciously on the steering wheel before snapping back and putting the car in drive again. 'We just agreed to separate a while ago, that's all. I wouldn't have thought he would ask for me off all people.

'Separate?'

Looking at the Doctor's narrowing gaze Jack decided Ianto had also left out things to tell the Doctor. 'It was hard separating friendship from Torchwood business,' he explained with stifled amusement.

'Ah,' the Doctor's slightly parental expression relaxed.

Jack's amused expression slid away as they drove in silence. 'How is he relate-'

'I think I'll let him explain,' the Doctor said firmly.

'Ok,' Jack accepted with surprising calm, quelling the unanticipated hope inside him.

**Short chapter. Been wanting to write this for a VERY long time. Not going to be a massive crossover, just another means for the boys to work things out. Hope you like!**

***wistful I'm-a-Cavalier-King-Charles-Spaniel-wanting-to-be-feed eyes* I accept reviews as a form of nutrition. **


	14. Confessions

**Thank you all for the amazing response to the last chapter, to be honest I wasn't sure how it was going to be received! Reviews make me even happier than obsessively minimising and maximising windows with my computer.**

The Tardis murmured a welcome for Jack, trailing a light hand over the wall he smiled around. 'Remember me?' Jack asked fondly.

'Oi, none of that,' The Doctor warned as the Tardis hummed in response to Jack. Grinning, he dropped his bag and winked, the Doctor braced himself and hit the centre with an elbow. With the familiar noise the floor suddenly tilted sharply.

'No warning?' Jack protested loudly over the noise, picking himself off the ground only to be thrown violently forward as the Doctor whooped and beat excitedly at everything with a mallet.

Dropping the mallet, the Doctor fanned violently at the screen with his jacket, 'More fun this way!' He hurriedly grasped the edge as his legs slid sideways, struggling to claw his way upright.

'Was it always this rough?' Wrapping his arms tightly around a branch, Jack yelled.

'Got used to Ianto helping!' The Doctor explained, hooking his leg up onto a keyboard.

'I can tell.'

TW

'Here!' The Doctor announced cheerfully, waggling his fingers down at Jack. 'Sorry about all that.'

Jack grasped his hand and pulled himself upright. 'Couldn't tell the difference.'

The Doctor smiled, then frowned. Brushing his coat down, Jack shot a quick grin at him. 'Jack,' the Doctor started cautiously, running his hands messily through his hair in his trademark gesture, Jack was suddenly reminded of Ianto when he did that, 'don't be too overenthusiastic. I'll be out in a minute.'

Nodding, Jack pushed the door open, a normal seeming apartment before him.

'Rough trip?' A familiar accented voice asked, piercing blue eyes meeting Jack's before Ianto broke into a beautiful smile. A grin spreading across his face, Jack hurried strode forward, reading the warm welcome in Ianto's face before folding him into his arms. Pressing a kiss to his temple, gently brushing away a strand of dark hair with his lips, Jack drew back minutely to run his eyes over Ianto's face. 'Thank you for coming,' Ianto said, lips quirking into a further smile. Jack just ran a thumb under his jaw, sliding his fingers to gently grasp his chin before slowly leaning forward. Ianto's eyelashes fluttered closed and he tilted his head, touching their lips together.

'So,' Jack breathed without opening his eyes, the comforting weight in his arms drew away.

'You're looking good,' Ianto commented, eyes sparkling as he leaned against the bench, just out of Jack's reach.

'So are you,' Jack trailed his eyes obviously over him, lingering over the untucked shirt, 'is this a new look?'

'A drastic change, yes,' Ianto said seriously. 'I have untucked my shirt.'

'Try unbuttoning it,' Jack suggested, shrugging out of his coat with a grin.

'I need your _professional_ help on this planet, Jack.'

Throwing his coat over a small two seater couch, Jack propped himself on its back. 'Then I greatly admire your professional greeting. I hope it catches on.'

'A momentary lapse in your overwhelming presence,' walking forward, Ianto instinctively picked up Jack's coat and neatly draped it over the edge.

'You're a Time Lord.'

'Hm?' Ianto walked towards the kitchen, reaching for two glasses, 'the Doctor? I assumed you knew, he mentioned he knew you quite well.'

'The Doctor told me about you, Ianto.'

Ianto turned with a smile, glasses in hand, 'Saves me explaining then about this trip. Water?'

The stool creaked as Jack sat heavily, leaning over the bench and fixing Ianto with a simple look. 'How old are you?'

'Twenty seven,' Ianto handed Jack a glass. 'But you already know that, can I ask why the questions?'

Jack's hand closed tightly over his slim wrist, stopping him from moving away. 'You're related to the Doctor.'

Ianto pulled his wrist free easily, giving him a raised eyebrow look, 'He's not human, Jack.'

Jack watched in silence as Ianto lifted the glass to his lips, taking a small sip before lowering it and fixing Jack with a questioning look. 'There's nothing you want to say to me?' Jack asked eventually, feeling tired and somehow defeated.

'Didn't the Doctor explain why I needed help? I thought you said he did?'

Running a tired hand through his hair Jack gave in, 'No,' he said simply after a small, awkward pause.

'Do you remember the vaguely human appearing aliens we encountered 6 months ago? They were walking through Cardiff arresting single men and women?'

'Oh,' Jack's eyebrows rose at the memory, 'those.'

'Yes, those. I came here to find out more about them,' he looked down at the sink, voice easy, 'I was arrested for appearing in public without my partner on the first day. That certainly explained a lot, but I would like to learn more about them, and I can't do that staying in here. I thought of you.'

Jack waved it aside. 'Is that what you do with the Doctor? Research the aliens Torchwood encounters?'

'That's usually the start for our trips,' amused blue eyes briefly flicked to Jack's, 'can't say it always stays that way. I met him through Torchwood when I was younger,' he explained. A questioning tone crept into his voice, 'He didn't mention how he knew you?'

'Perhaps that isn't important,' deflecting the question, Jack met Ianto's eyes with quiet regret.

Slender shoulders shrugged, pale fingers wrapped around the glass, 'He mentioned you, that you knew each other well, I didn't expect you would come with him otherwise.'

'I met him by accident when I was younger too,' pulling across a stool Jack sat, a small challenge in the tilt of his chin.

Ianto just smiled. 'Did he offer to take you travelling as well when you first met?'

'Yes,' was all Jack was willing to say on that subject. 'You must have been very young when you first met him, you started working for Torchwood at what, twenty?' There was a cool challenge that Ianto purposely ignored.

'Is that unusual?' Ianto asked lightly. 'Anyway,' he moved on, smiling, 'the Doctor told me you had time travelled with him, that you're used to this. Will you stay here?'

'Why the lies?' Jack suddenly demanded harshly, locking his eyes on Ianto's. Tiredness swept over him, he didn't know what he had expected from this. Ianto had neatly backed him into a corner.

Something flickered across Ianto's face, the familiar set of his jaw instinctively made Jack straighten with a determined expression. 'As you are in charge of Torchwood Three I need your aid,' Ianto placed his glass on the bench with a deliberate clink, 'I would like to ask you to investigate this planet with me, given their involvement on Earth previously and the lack of information we have on them. Anything beyond that, including my personal life, is irrelevant.'

'Never with Torchwood,' Jack said flatly, 'that didn't stop you running a search on me before.'

'The Doctor said he knew you, I mentioned I knew you and that you may be interested in this planet and he agreed to ask you. If I have somehow inadvertently mislead you then I will not keep you here.'

'You get formal when you're hiding something, Ianto.'

'I will always be hiding something from Captain Jack Harkness. That would be my job.'

Jack looked up into cold blue eyes, 'You weren't always formal.'

'It's hard to be formal when you have your tongue thrust down my throat,' Ianto retorted bitterly, rolling up his sleeves roughly while washing.

'Wasn't that what you tried with me?'

The thud of a glass hitting the bottom of the sink sounded loudly in the room, Ianto snatched the tea-towel off the stove and dried his hands roughly. When he finally spoke his voice was tightly controlled. 'I think I can say I felt more for you than you did for me.' He started methodically drying the dishes. 'I didn't choose to end it.'

'But I did!' Jack's voice rose before he controlled himself forcedly, 'And now I think you do have some idea why I did.'

The white plates clinked quietly as Ianto stacked them in piles across the bench. 'Isn't that why some things are best never said?' He said softly. 'Would we have had longer together if you hadn't suspected?'

'Suspected what?' Jack prompted, letting the anger drain out of his voice.

Cutlery was laid in neat piles, Ianto's dark eyelashes contrasting against his cheeks as he looked down. Neatly muscled shoulders shrugged and he nudged a single spoon towards the pile with one finger. 'I won't say, Jack.'

'That you can't die?'

'I think I can die,' was all he said. Ianto looked young and tired, tie missing and his shirt half untucked. Pushing aside his own regret, Jack gently caught his hand, feeling Ianto's fingers twitch under his to link. 'It's just professional.'

'If,' Jack hesitated, his palm still pressed against Ianto's, 'if it could somehow work, you, me, would you?'

'No,' Ianto pulled his hand back.

Jack rubbed his neck, leaning his elbows on the bench. 'I thought maybe you would,' suppressing the vague longing. 'If we were more open, both perhaps? No circumstances, no matter how improbable, would make you consider?'

Frustration was written plainly over Ianto's face, lips pressed tightly together as he struggled for control. He turned and his neat file of cutlery clattered across. 'I need a partner. Will you do it?'

'Yes.'

'Good.' Turning on his heel, Ianto threw the tea-towel to the tiles with a wet slap and stalked out of the kitchen.

TW

'He didn't want you to tell me!' Jack growled in a low voice, turning sharply to face the startled Doctor. 'He didn't know I knew!'

'Where's Ianto?'

'I don't know,' he said flatly, bracing himself against the bench. '_Why_ did he send you to get me? I thought,' his fingers turned white in frustration gripping the bench, 'I though_t_ he needed my help, that he _wanted_ my help and then that he wanted to tell me he was a Time Lord.' A hand wrapped around his wrist, squeezing tightly as Jack looked up into sad brown eyes.

'You're one of a kind, Jack,' he said simply.

'Thought Ianto might be close. I wanted it to be true, wanted a way,' he waved a tired hand, 'excuse, to see him.'

The Doctor sighed, the stool squeaking as he slid in beside Jack. 'You were friends, Jack, couldn't he be wanting the same?'

'Why won't he tell me?' Jack burst out, dropping his head to hang between his shoulders.

'You would tell him about you?'

'Don't go logical on me,' Jack half muttered, twitching a wry half smile at him.

'How much do you want to remain close to him?'

TW

Jack flung the door open to Ianto's room. 'I can't die,' he announced immediately. It was perhaps one of the most rash confessions he had made in a very long time.

'You what?' Ianto pulled his headphones off and looked up. Firmly gripping the sides of Ianto's face, Jack silenced his startled protest by pressing insistent lips to Ianto's.

'I can't die,' he pulled back minutely, muttering against Ianto's parted lips, then leaned forward to smother Ianto's response, 'I would like to spend quite some time with you, Ianto Jones,' a quick kiss to his jaw, 'I know you said you wouldn't reconsider,' at his temple, 'but,' bottom lip, 'perhaps I could ask again?' A lingering kiss to his lips.

'Die?' Ianto looked flustered and red.

'Can't,' Jack confirmed, still cupping his face, a hint of anxiety showing in his eyes as he waited for Ianto's response.

'You want me?'

Jack responded with a gentle kiss, trying to say everything in it.

'This still might not work,' Ianto's hands moved to tangle in Jack's hair.

'Willing to try?'

'Was never willing to stop,' Ianto gave one his of rare grins.

Jack sat beside him, pressed familiarly against his thigh. 'You know why I did though?'

Delicate fingers traced lightly over Jack's knee. 'I would have done the same, when I could convince myself to,' he admitted. 'Don't blame you,' he said honestly, 'not for doing what I knew I would do. Really, Jack. Upset, yes, but no blame.'

'That time with the weevil, where you investigated afterwards, I died then.' Jack felt freer for being able to talk openly with him.

'Do you actually die?' Curious blue eyes met his, hand giving a brief squeeze on his knee.

'Yes,' Jack said simply.

Ianto shifted on the bed, 'I don't get to that point. If it's life threatening I heal.'

'You still got scratches at Torchwood,' Jack remembered, drifting his hand over Ianto's hip where he knew there was a scar.

'We can't all be perfect like you,' head dipping to catch Jack's eye, Ianto's sparkled with a hint of teasing.

'I'm perfect?' Jack tilted his chin.

'Very,' was the deadpan response. Laughing, Jack shoved Ianto with his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow in surprise as the young man fell backwards. His laughter took on a new understanding edge as Ianto smirked and deliberately lowered his lashes. 'It won't be simple,' Ianto warned softly as Jack dropped down to him.

'Think it'll be worth it? Put up with me for a while?'

Ianto slid Jack's braces off and kissed him slowly. 'I've already lived with you, haven't I? I haven't regretted that.'

'About before, in the kitchen-' Jack started.

'Wanted you to stay, didn't want to tell you about me,' Ianto said shortly, lips preoccupied against Jack's neck. 'Sorry.'

Jack grinned, 'Talk later?'

'Hm,' Ianto agreed.

TW

Ianto and Jack looked up with mild interest as the Tardis appeared back beside the couch, the door opening immediately.

'Where have you been?' Ianto asked.

'About,' the Doctor replied easily, giving the Tardis a pat before walking away. 'You two been out have you?'

'No.'

'Oh,' the Doctor sat to pull his shoes off, 'thought you must have been walking around, you're all red.'

'The climate control in here was a bit too hot,' Ianto said mildly. Jack carefully rebuttoned his shirt with imperceptible movements. 'We're going out tomorrow morning. Do you want some dinner?'

'I'm getting it,' he padded barefoot into the kitchen.

'Did he say he was my uncle?' Ianto turned to Jack.

'Yes,' Jack said simply.

'It's not that clear cut, time isn't a straightforward progression, I-' Ianto paused, struggling to explain.

'I know,' Jack cut in.

Ianto flashed him a smile, open and content. 'Of course, you would know more.'

'You could say that.'

'Well,' Ianto continued in a matter of fact voice, 'the Doctor had a daughter of sorts, I'm a few generations down. Grandfather would be more accurate, but apparently Uncle is preferable.'

'How old are you?'

A small smirk tugged at his lips. 'Let's simply say I'm the older more experienced one.'

Jack broke into a chuckle. 'Oh really?' He lifted his eyes to Ianto's, holding his gaze.

'Eighty. I'm eighty,' Ianto said eventually.

'And looking very good,' Jack said softly, looking around the apartment to hide his face.

'No one ever reacts well when I say that,' Ianto confessed quietly, 'the last person I told was when I was forty, Jack.'

'I'm over a thousand.'

There was a silence, then Ianto broke it with a clear laugh, surprising Jack. 'Preying on young attractive men?'

Ianto's reaction lightened everything. 'If you see any point them out.'

**Don't you just love it when the batteries in your keyboard die? The wonderful realisation that you have just written an entire paragraph of he g youor keejdks jus afk i uff fdkaf.**

**Not long to go! Doctor still got a part to play**


	15. Disapproving Doctor

**Holidays! Bring on the celebratory fluff! Bear with me for just one chapter :)**

'Jack?' The door pushed open slowly, Ianto's face illuminated in the light of the three moons.

'Hey,' Jack sat up in bed, leaning on his knees and motioning Ianto in. Smiling, Ianto padded in and quietly closed the door behind. 'Hot, isn't it?' Jack commented, letting himself drop back onto the sheets.

'The high tech air conditioning broke in my room,' Ianto settled on the end of the bed.

Jack glanced up at the battered fan slowly rotating on the ceiling. 'Mine's still going strong.'

'Gale force,' Ianto agreed.

'We could move to the lounge?'

'Was hoping you'd say that.'

They both sat in easy silence, neither willing to move yet. Jack idly twitched his foot, nudging Ianto's thigh.

'Too hot,' Ianto complained half heartedly and leaned his back against the wall.

'My sexy foot.'

Ianto's soft chuckle broke the silence, 'It's possible to have sexy feet?'

'You're looking at one.'

'No, I'm seeing vain foot not sexy foot.'

Jack smiled and openly let his eyes wander over Ianto.

'Looking for grey hair? Wrinkles?'

'I _know_ you haven't got any.'

The bed springs squeaked as Ianto shifted and draped his legs over the edge, dropping back to rest his face lightly against Jack's thigh. Hot breath drifted over his skin and Ianto's cheek felt too warm against his skin, but he was simply to content to move. 'Glad you told me,' Ianto said eventually.

'Thought I might lose a lot if I didn't.'

Ianto was silent at Jack's confession, fingers tracing over Jack's knee. 'Perfect match.'

'Oh, I'm far from perfect.'

'Well,' Ianto's quiet voice lightened slightly and warm lips pressed against Jack's knee, 'you have very perfect knees, I think that's a good start.'

'Can I make a request?'

'Request away, Man of Perfect Knees,' the light teasing tone Jack recognised was back. He could picture the small sparkle in his eyes.

'Sixty days.'

Ianto's head tilted back further into the mattress, quizzical gaze meeting Jack. 'Sixty days?' He echoed.

'With you a year. I would like that, Yan.'

Suddenly there was a rustle and his arms were full of hot bare skinned Welshman. 'You can have a lot more than sixty days,' Ianto murmured, 'if you like,' he added.

Jack smiled into the dark room. 'I'll give you a house key then,' despite the heat, he pulled Ianto briefly closer.

'Saves me picking your lock.'

'If you give me one too I'll leave your rose bushes alone.'

'Seems we have a deal.' Ianto wriggled away, smiling apologetically down at Jack. 'You're too hot,' the smirk hovering over his lips saying he meant it both ways. The bed creaked as Ianto slipped off, feet thudding lightly on the floor, 'Time to go to sleep?'

'Lounge?' Jack grasped the corner of his pillow, carrying it along.

'Sleepover,' Ianto said drily, voice muted as they moved through the half light. Jack stopped and spread his arms as the cooler breeze from the fan hit him. A thrown pillow caught him in the stomach.

'If you want this back,' Jack dropped with a contented sigh to the carpet, 'you'll have to come and claim it.'

'Can't,' Ianto said simply, 'the Doctor.'

Jack tucked his arms behind him head, gazing at the rough ceiling. 'I have noticed a small protective streak in him.'

'The one a kilometre wide?'

'That may have been the one.'

The fan hummed and spun above them, Jack's hair periodically ruffling.

'Jack?' Ianto's voice was soft and small. Tilting his cheek to the carpet Jack gazed across, shadowed eyes meeting his, Ianto's lips curved into a tiny smile. The moons cast silver patches and deep shadows over his pale skin and Jack contentedly let his eyes freely roam. Ianto looked through lowered lashes and angled his head slightly, shadows sliding teasingly down his chest. 'Jack?' He repeated softly.

'Hm?' Jack kept watching.

'Can I have my pillow back?' His smile widened.

Jack handed it over. 'When we're back the Doctor won't be there.'

'Shivers down my spine,' Ianto deadpanned, rolling onto his back. 'What are we going to do?' He asked quietly.

'_Well,_' Jack started suggestively before laughing and then sobering.

'Promise you'll come and see me?'

'You make me sound like an old aunt.'

Ianto laughed softly and stretched his arms out, eyes drifting closed as the fan moved over him. 'You know what I mean. I never know when I'll see you, sixty days or not.'

'We'll find a way,' Jack said sincerely.

'Good,' Ianto said firmly, hand fumbling blindly across the carpet for Jack's. 'I won't abduct any members of your staff then.'

'You can have Owen for free.'

'I'll just abduct you if I need to. I'm handy with a stun gun.'

'I believe I was the one that stun gunned you actually?'

'Sh,' Ianto said absently.

Jack traced idle patterns over Ianto's palm. 'Think we should merge Torchwoods more?'

'God,' Ianto turned his face into the pillow with a groan, 'please, no Torchwood on this trip. Talk about something else.'

Jack grinned at the ceiling. 'And what would you like to talk about, Mr Jones?'

'You,' Ianto said honestly and quietly. 'Tell me anything.'

Slowly, hesitantly, for the first time in decades, Jack began to speak of a place called Boeshane.

TW

'And you can have that one back too,' someone said firmly. Jack felt his wrists being plucked off something warm and soft and dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Blinking he looked up at the Doctor, gazing across he saw Ianto's back, side slowly rising and falling with each breath.

'He's not complaining,' Jack rolled onto his back, stretching.

'He's asleep,' the Doctor gave Jack a disapproving look, 'hands off.'

'I've known him for a while,' Jack hedged, 'he is used to me.'

'He's my grandson, thank you.' The Doctor stood, eyed Jack, then moved away.

Jack deliberately bent over as he left and pressed a kiss to Ianto's pale shoulder, brushing his lips over the dusting of freckles before drawing back.

'So,' the Doctor rattled a box of cereal questioningly at Jack, 'from the Tardis,' he explained at Jack's curious look, 'haven't been able to go out yet. So,' he started again, 'you told Ianto everything?'

'Everything,' Jack said simply.

'Good,' he said firmly, 'he needed someone else to talk to, and so did you.'

'Certainly all makes more sense, Torchwood, strange past,' Jack agreed. He broke into a smile, 'Did he tell you how he met me?'

A plastic spoon was waved at Jack. 'Tell me without anything added.'

Jack started talking, concealing instead of adding.

TW

'Overprotective parental figures,' Ianto pulled Jack forward by his belt, slipping his hands around his waist, 'never thought that was something I'd have to worry about.'

'Here I was thinking opposing secret organisations were going to be the major stumbling point,' Jack murmured against Ianto's neck, tugging at his t-shirt.

'And the fact that you tried to drug me,' Ianto deftly undid Jack's belt, 'had me shot.'

'That was Owen,' Jack's hands roamed over Ianto's warm skin, 'and you were a spy.'

'Jack!' The Doctor called.

With a groan, Jack leaned his forehead against Ianto's. 'If you could just tell him I'm not molesting you.'

Ianto pressed up for a quick kiss, hurriedly neatening his clothes. 'I'm his only grandson, 'uncle' or otherwise, only relative,' he pulled Jack's top down, 'and he has the only Tardis, let's keep him happy shall we? Be discreet.'

'I'll be right back,' Jack promised.

'We'll leave in about half an hour.'

TW

'So what you're saying is,' Jack grazed at Ianto neck, 'you _want_ me to be all over you,' he nipped his jaw, 'in public,' slid his hands slowly over his hips, 'and it's necessary?'

'Yes,' Ianto struggled to pull his t-shirt down, Jack's hands hindering it.

Jack hummed happily at the back of his neck, suddenly withdrawing his hands and sliding off the bed. Ianto pulled his shirt down and looked questioningly at Jack.

'Let's go!' Jack stood with a grin in the doorway.

'Go where?' The Doctor poked his head over Jack's shoulder, toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

'You're dribbling on my shoulder.'

'Sorry,' the Doctor absently patted his shoulder, transferring the pink toothbrush to his hand.

'Into the city,' Ianto supplied, flicking an amused eyeroll at Jack's wicked grin. 'Going to see if I can find something along the lines of a public library, information etc.'

The Doctor tilted his head, peering from close range at Jack. 'You're very eager,' he said suspiciously. He looked back sharply at Ianto, 'Be careful. Don't let him kiss you. He will try, just,' he looked back at Jack, 'hold hands. And don't let him put his arm around your waist either. In fact always keep two feet between you. Or three.'

'Duly noted.'

The Doctor drummed his fingers over Jack's neck before moving back to the bathroom.

'Discreet,' Ianto mouthed warningly again at Jack.

TW

'Lunch,' Jack said firmly, arm draped familiarly around Ianto's waist as he steered him towards the buildings. The sun was glaring down, Jack could already see the pink tinge on Ianto's nose heralding sunburn.

'What are we having?' Ianto closed his eyes blissfully in the cool of the shop.

Jack shrugged, 'Your choice. Something local?'

TW

'Jack,' Ianto stopped on the stairs, a strange expression on his face as he gazed up at Jack.

'Alright?' Jack asked curiously, watching a flush spread slowly over Ianto's cheeks.

'Bit warm,' Ianto said vaguely, feet echoing on the stone as he continued walking. Giving him one last puzzled look Jack kept walking ahead, stopping after three steps when a strangled moan sounded behind him.

'Ianto?' He asked, concern now creeping into his voice as he glanced over his shoulder.

Ianto's eyes were fixed avidly lower. 'Your arse looks amazing.'

A huff of laughter escaped Jack, 'Thank you.'

'No, really,' Ianto said fervently, '_amazing.'_ Jack's eyebrows shot up as Ianto suddenly slammed into him, lips at his neck, hands sliding eagerly over his chest. Feeling slightly warm Jack was unable to contain his loud moan, dipping his head backwards onto Ianto's solid shoulder and fastening his hand over Ianto's. Deft fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt, Jack moaned again as the warm skin of Ianto's fingertips brushed his stomach. The metal of the hand railing as cold under his grasping hand as he tried to steady himself, head spinning.

TW

'Jack!' The Doctor looked up from the floor, cross-legged with various contraptions spread around him. 'Was starting to think you and Ianto ha-' he broke off. With a moan Ianto appeared in the doorway, launching himself at Jack's back. The Doctor followed Jack's fall to the floor with open mouthed amazement, words beyond him as his grandson slammed Jack into the ground.

'Oi!' He protested finally, flinging aside everything as Jack's hand slipped below Ianto's belt, the outline of it slipping across his backside. 'Ianto!' The Doctor scrambled over, halting before the pair. Ignoring him, pale fingers twisted into Jack's hair, roughly tugging him up for a fierce kiss. The Doctor seized Ianto's arm, tugging it insistently out from under Jack's shirt, grimacing painfully at the noises Jack made while Ianto's hand slid down his bare chest. Ianto paid him no attention, other hand dipping to Jack's belt, fumbling determinedly before undoing it. With a determined expression the Doctor looped his arms around Ianto's body and heaved.

'No!' The Doctor commanded, holding a firm hand out in Jack's direction while placing a foot on Ianto's chest and pinning him to the carpet. Unfocussed blue eyes looked beyond him, directly at Ianto. The Doctor didn't like that hungry gleam. Glancing down, he saw the same mirrored in Ianto's, his grandson's eyes locked with Jack's, chest heaving as he waited for the Doctor to remove his foot.

'Stay,' moving slowly and carefully, the Doctor bent and grasped Ianto's wrists, keeping his eyes on Jack the whole time. The other man just lay panting on the carpet, watching Ianto. Moving his foot, he slowly dragged Ianto backwards and towards the bedrooms. He had cleared the couch, moving out of sight when Jack came hurtling after Ianto, shirt flapping open as he lunged for the other man.

'Back!' The Doctor ordered with a loud cry, slamming a palm into Jack's chest and stopping him mid-lunge. He cautiously moved a foot back to Ianto's chest, hand wrapped around his wrist and holding it up in the air. Giving a tentative shove he pushed Jack backwards and bolted, Ianto's ankles slithering over the carpet as he gained momentum. Carpet burn would be a small thing in comparison to saving his virtue.

'Jack,' Ianto moaned, sitting up as the Doctor dragged him into the bedroom.

'What did you two do?' The Doctor said despairingly, bracing his back against the door as Jack slammed insistently into it. 'We,' he pointed a finger at the uncomprehending man in front of him, 'are going to wait an hour. We're going to wait this out. In separate rooms.'

TW

'Jack!' He yelled irritably, the pounding stopped for the first time in the last half an hour. Turning the Doctor cracked the door open minutely, eager blue eyes met his. 'Stop it,' he said clearly and slowly.

'Jack?' Ianto called hopefully.

'Ianto,' Jack breathed, pushing for the gap in the door. The Doctor threw himself backwards, dropping over Ianto and shielding him. His eyes widened in horror as Jack simply dropped onto his back, a happy purr of Ianto as he leaned over the Doctor's shoulder to meet Ianto's lips.

'Off!' Jerking his shoulder backwards, he threw Jack off. He looked down to see hopeful blue eyes staring up at him.

'Jack?' Ianto asked again.

'Right! That's it!' The Doctor stood up, pulling Ianto up and onto the bed. As Jack made another lunge for Ianto he threw out his arm, knocking him down beside him.

With a half satisfied expression the Doctor sat between the two men, ignoring the longing looks shoot across him. He eventually allowed them to hold hands.

TW

'Ow,' Jack murmured, eyes fluttering open. He winced and rolled his shoulder, glancing around curiously.

'Hello,' the Doctor said grimly, looking down at him.

'Why-?' Jack gestured at them both.

'You tell me.'

'My arms,' a mutter came from the Doctor's other side, tousled brown hair appearing as Ianto slowly sat up. 'Jack?' He asked, bewildered as he stared first at the Doctor, then back. 'Why are we in your bed?'

'Yes, why?' The Doctor turned to look sternly at him. Ianto's eyes were however fixed on Jack, slowly widening with understanding. He turned a horrified look on the Doctor. The Doctor nodded grimly. Jack gave a sudden deep laugh.

'We just ate lunch,' a faint blush spread over Ianto's cheeks.

'I had no idea,' Jack confessed as a steady gaze was turned on him.

'I'm going to get a drink,' Ianto murmured, sliding hurriedly off the bed.

'A word,' the Doctor caught the back of Jack's shirt and hauled him back down as he tried to follow. 'How well did you know my grandson?'

'Jack!' Ianto's voice called pleadingly. Jack quickly evaded his grasp and hurried after him.

Jack took one look at Ianto's face and broke into a laugh.

'It's not at all amusing,' Ianto said through a reluctant smile, burying his face into Jack's neck.

'You slammed me into the floor,' Jack gave his truly amused chortle. 'Like a sex crazed zombie.'

'You could at least pretend to be concerned,' Ianto pushed him away half heartedly. Jack simply choked on badly concealed laughter, catching Ianto's eye and roaring helplessly.

'Sorry,' he offered in a choked whisper, ruining it with another loud burst. He dodged sideways to avoid a vicious whip from the tea-towel. The head of Torchwood Four shoot him a flat stare, a soft cough of laughter escaped him as he looked down at his undone pants. Jack roared.

TWTW

'Does he really not suspect?' Jack dropped to the step beside Ianto, gazing out across the sand.

'Honestly?' Ianto rested his chin on his knees, 'Probably. I don't know,' he sighed and rubbed a hand over his ankle, 'I feel like I'm disappointing him if I tell him, that I'm abandoning him. I've travelled with him for so long, it's been the two of us now for a while.'

'After Rose?' Jack asked carefully.

'Don't want to leave him alone again. I promised myself I would always go with him when he asked, no matter when or where.'

'You still can go,' stretching his legs out, Jack braces his elbows on the stone step above, 'I'm only asking for you, Ianto, you don't have to make any changes or commitments, you do know that?'

Ianto watched the sun slowly setting, face outlined in the orange glow. A smile graced his features as he suddenly turned and looked warmly down at Jack. 'Do you remember the night we caught the pterodactyl?'

Jack bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

'I wanted to tell you I loved you,' he said simply, turning back to watch the sky.

Shifting on the still sun warmed steps, Jack leaned his cheek against Ianto's thigh and closed his eyes contentedly as fingers threaded through his hair. 'Love you.'


	16. Together

**Yay for spontaneous singing! Unfortunately only my cat seems to appreciate my rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody.**

Jack stumbled blindly around the corner, hands up Ianto's shirt and groping over warm skin. The rough exterior of the building pressed into his back, the softer body of Ianto holding him in place.

'Oh!' A surprised exclamation drew them apart, eyes scanning as chests heaved for air. A native to the planet stared at them through large violet eyes, Jack could have sworn he recognised amusement before the man flicked a small hand and faded. Ianto chuckled against his neck, hands slowly rubbing at the small of his back and Jack's attention was drawn away.

TW

'_Let me go!'_ Jack stirred the pasta with gusto, '_will not let you go!' _ He switched to a shrill falsetto, '_let me go!' _Waving the stirring spoon he lowered his voice dramatically, '_will not let you go!' _

'I will admit I have missed the spontaneous singing,' an amused voice cut in.

Jack grinned and stalked predatorily towards Ianto. 'At home,' he slid an arm around his waist with a dangerous glint in his eye, 'I sing,' he pressed his lips to Ianto's ear and breathed, 'just in boxers.'

'I can see two weeks without sex is taking its toll,' Ianto whispered back, drawing back with a smirk. He gave an involuntary yelp as a firm hand squeezed his arse.

'When will we leave?' Jack hopped up onto the bench beside the stove.

The playful expression faded from Ianto. 'I've got a lot of information on this planet,' he said slowly. He unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

'I'm going to miss you too,' Jack said quietly.

Ianto met his gaze with a reluctant, forced smile. 'I liked living with you, I like this now.'

Dipping the stirring spoon into the water Jack gave the pasta an absent stir. 'You work in London, I work in Cardiff.'

Ianto nodded his head in acknowledgement. 'We'll leave tomorrow,' he said, stretching out a hand to briefly squeeze Jack's knee.

'C'mere,' placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder, Jack tugged him forward. Curling his fingers through Ianto's hair he played with the small curls at his neck, trailing his other hand slowly over his back. Ianto's body moulded into his, his head tucked against Jack's neck and palm a warm weight curled on the other side. Spreading his legs, Jack pulled Ianto closer and sighed softly against his shoulder.

'Why am I always the one going to you for cuddles?' Hot breath ghosted over Jack's skin with Ianto's words.

Jack chuckled softly into his hair, 'If I answer that I think I'll be hit.' He laughed as a light fist collided with his chest. 'I'm good at cuddles,' he tightened his arms. Ianto just hummed in agreement.

'Do you do this often?' Jack asked suddenly.

'Hug handsome men?' Ianto murmured into his shirt.

Jack flicked a quick grin. 'I mean visiting different planets, getting information.'

'Helps with work,' Ianto's eyes were closed, heartbeat steady as he relaxed in Jack's arms.

Jack gave a short snort. 'And I thought you worked for MI5.'

'I would be insulted if I didn't do such a good job in setting you up.'

'Ianto,' Jack said slowly, 'how do people travel on this planet? I haven't seen any vehicles.'

Ianto drew back slightly at the question, lips quirking in a small frown as he thought. 'Some sort of direct beaming, for want of a better word, you wouldn't think it given the conditions are slightly primitive.'

'That man we saw yesterday, he faded and disappeared.'

'It's a type of spatio-temporal-'

'Hyperlink,' Jack cut in with a smile. 'Magic door. You really are part Time Lord, aren't you?'

Ianto stepped backwards and hurriedly neatened his shirt. 'Protective Time Lord approaching,' he muttered. Jack mimed throttled someone and slipped off the bench.

'Doctor,' Jack called loudly. The Doctor slipped around the corner with a vaguely guilty expression. 'No one tell you eavesdropping is bad?' He didn't wait for a reply, 'I want a spatio-temporal hyperlink.'

'You want a _what?_ A magic door? Why?'

'Can you create one?' Jack carried on unperturbed.

'Well,' the Doctor ran a hand through his hair, leaving it standing in tufts, 'yes, I suppose I could. Eventually. After a lot of work. Why do you want one?' Suspicion crept into his voice.

Ianto just stared at Jack, hope flooding his face as understanding dawned. Watching the hope in Ianto, Jack felt a wave affection for the young man.

'Because I want to live with Jack,' Ianto said bluntly.

'No,' the Doctor responded instinctively.

'Excuse us, Jack,' Ianto said politely and firmly, looping an arm around the Doctor's waist and steering him purposely out of the room. Jack turned back to the pasta with a small smile.

TW

A small cough made Jack turn around. Grudging brown eyes regarded him reluctantly.

'Jack,' the Doctor intoned formally, 'I would be delighted to make you a spatio-temporal hyperlink.'

Jack dropped a hand on his shoulder. 'Never get in an argument with Ianto. You will never win.' Stifling a smirk Jack turned back to the stove.

'He mentioned,' the Doctor hesitated, picking up and spoon and twirling it absently through his finger, 'well, that you weren't just friends back on Earth?'

'I love him,' Jack said simply, 'I've lost him multiple times now and I'm not doing it again.'

The pasta bubbled on the stove in the silence.

'How large would you like this door to be?' The Doctor asked finally, resignation and acceptance in his voice. Jack felt a smile spread across his face.

TWTWTW

'Oh, Jack,' Ianto's voice was full of sad reproach, hand frozen on the light switch. Jack winced behind him, slowly sidling towards the kitchen. A lightning fast firmly caught hold of his wrist and held him in place, Ianto's eyes still fixed on the lounge room, 'Not so fast,' he said calmly.

'I haven't had time to clean,' Jack said cautiously.

'For six months?'

'Are you two coming?' The Doctor called indignantly. Jack picked his way across the floor, murmurs of disgust sounding as Ianto followed, unable to stop himself bending to pick some of the mess up. Jack turned and meet Ianto's accusing eyes, sighing and gently tugging the plates out of his hands and placing them on the side table. Ianto followed their path with tortured eyes.

'Kitchen,' Jack wrapped a firm arm around his waist and steered him into the kitchen.

'There,' the Doctor beamed proudly, sticking an arm through the seemingly solid wall. Ianto broke away from Jack's arms, moving with wonder towards the Doctor. Grasping him roughly Ianto pulled him into a tight hug, Jack smiled quietly at the look of deep affection on the Doctor's face. Moving forward he extended his arms through the white wall, slowly stepping through into Ianto's kitchen in London.

'Hey,' a soft voice behind him sounded, gentle hands settling on his hips.

'This what you had in mind?'

Ianto simply pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, Jack leaned back in his arms contentedly.

'You're happy?' Ianto asked with the smallest hint of hesitation.

'Perfectly,' Jack said honestly.

TWTW

Jack simply held out his hands, the little brown rabbit clasped in them. The Doctor's face softened into delight and he carefully reached out, stroking a pale finger over its back.

'This is Phillepe,' Jack gently placed the rabbit in the Doctor's arms.

'You bought me a rabbit?' The Doctor looked down with surprised happiness.

'Well,' Jack reached into his large pocket, drawing out another rabbit, 'two actually. One from Ianto, one from me. This is Phillop.' Jack suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a quick hug. 'We didn't want you to be lonely.'

'I will still be coming back to steal my nephew,' the Doctor said firmly, he paused, 'you too, if you want?'

'Thank you.'

TWTWTW

'Time to get up,' Ianto commanded, ripping the duvet off as he walked past the bed. Shuffling sleepily up the bed, Jack hugged the pillow further into his face and lay still again. He hazily listened to the sounds of Ianto brushing his teeth, the familiar way he hit his toothbrush against the sink once done. 'Come on,' Ianto's voice was louder again, footsteps approaching the bed. 'Two minutes.' A light hand slapped his arse and Jack grudgingly opened his eyes, an amused smirk meeting him. 'Morning,' Ianto said teasingly.

'Coffee?'

Leaning across the bed Ianto met him for a quick kiss. 'Beside you.' Ianto's hand trailed down his chest then he was gone.

Fumbling hands closed around the warm mug and Jack reluctantly shuffled off the bed, feet sliding under the bed for slippers. Never one for slippers, Ianto had bought them for himself and Jack had been unable to resist. There was something comfortable and familiar about wearing, stealing, sharing what was Ianto's, and in turn seeing Ianto's thinner frame fit into one of his loose t-shirts.

'I keep saying,' Jack wandered into the kitchen, 'my work doesn't start til later.'

'Head of most knowledge in the UK,' Ianto's back was to him, preoccupied making lunch, 'I know what time you start work.'

'Maybe you're being fed false information?'

'Better not be, or you'll be emptying the dishwasher for the next month.'

Jack perused through the cupboard, bread held in one hand. 'Are we out of marmalade again?'

'There's still some strawberry at the back, or you can have cereal, I bought more milk last night,' Ianto turned around, eyes landing on Jack, 'or maybe you'd like to put some clothes on before you open the fridge?' His eyes slid down, 'You're wearing my slippers again,' he said accusingly.

'They're warm,' Jack waggled a foot, the pink rabbit ears flopping.

'Poor things,' Ianto stroked the fluffy slipper with his foot as he passed. 'They're probably terrified, having to watch you parade around like that.'

'Watch?'

'See, their eyes are on the top, they're looking up all the time,' Ianto said disapprovingly. Jack waggled his eyebrows, laughing as Ianto slid a palm over his bare back. Reaching behind he caught it, pulling Ianto closer.

'How long do we have?'

Firm arms wrapped around him neck, teasing blue eyes inches from his, 'A while.'

'You lied about the time before,' Jack squeezed his hip.

'Hm?' Ianto's lips curved into a small smile, leaning forward to meet Jack.

Jack smiled into the kiss as Ianto's feet slid over his, covering the rabbits' eyes.

TWTWTW

Jack drummed his fingers silently on the table, gazing around at the numerous representatives from UNIT and MI5. Beside him, Ianto shifted imperceptibly.

'I propose a greater and wider sharing of knowledge and findings,' the standing man pronounced.

'Easy for MI5 to say,' Ianto murmured, loud enough to be heard. As heated discussions sprang up around the table Ianto leaned sideways. 'Did you put the dishwasher on?'

'Thought you were going to do that.'

'I loaded it, you were supposed to start it before you left.'

'I was trying to find my keys this morning,' Jack whispered back.

'If you left them on the bench you wouldn't have that problem,' Ianto muttered.

'You keep moving them!'

'You left them in the bathroom sink!'

They slowly stopped their whispered argument, turning to meet the rest of the conference's eyes. The man opposite coughed and shuffled his papers. 'If Mr Harkness and Mr Jones have finished?'

TWTWTW

'Jack?' A soft, hesitant voice broke the silence. Jack looked up from the laptop expressionlessly. Regretful blue eyes met his and Ianto dipped his head towards the ground, hands deep in his pockets. 'I'm sorry,' he said clearly, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Jack waited until Ianto's head lifted, meeting and holding his eyes for a long moment. Then with a sigh Jack firmly closed the laptop and set it aside, pushing himself off the couch and towards Ianto.

'I'm sorry too,' he drew Ianto firmly into his arms, anger and annoyance melting away as Ianto's body moulded into his, tentative hands softly resting on his back.

'I'm stubborn,' Ianto murmured apologetically, tightening his arms.

'So am I,' Jack ran his hands over the familiar contours of Ianto's back.

'Fine pair,' was the murmur against his neck, the smallest hint of wry amusement.

TWTWTW

'_I'm in love,'_ Jack sang loudly, closing his eyes tightly and tilting his head into the shower spray. '_I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine.'_

Ianto rapped sharply on the shower door, 'That better not have hidden meanings, Jack!'

Jack grinned and ran the shampoo through his hair, scrubbing vigorously. '_I'm in love with a strict machine!'_

_ '_I'm not strict.'

'_When you send me a pulse,'_ Jack cracked open the shower door and waggled his eyebrows at Ianto, '_feel a wave of new love through me.'_

_ '_If this is a serenade I believe there should be violins,' Ianto smacked the toothbrush against the sink and placed it beside Jack's in the cup.

'_I'm dressed in white noise.'_

_ '_You're dressed in nothing,' Ianto said appreciatively, smirking over his shoulder.

'_You know just what I want,' _Jack held out a soapy hand with a grin, '_so please._' With a reluctant laugh Ianto let his towel drop.

TWTWTW

Ianto's arm across his chest tensed suddenly, his head rising sharply off the pillow. Jack met his quick glance and sat up, Ianto's arm slid off as they sat frozen and listening.

'Did you hear that?' Ianto murmured in his ear. The quiet tinkle of glass came again from the kitchen. With one fluid motion both men were out of the bed. An almost indiscernible move in the darkness of the room, Ianto disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a Webley and an Uzi. Jack froze and gestured incredulously towards the large gun in Ianto's hand, face set in disbelief. Ianto shrugged and Jack just shook his head. Catching Jack's eye, he motioned his head towards the door and Jack padded silently out first, Ianto followed with the Uzi in hand.

Holding out a hand, Jack halted before the end of the hall, glancing back before jerking his head towards the other end of the kitchen and lounge. Ianto held up two fingers. Eyebrows lifting in surprise Jack tilted his head questioningly, Ianto nodded determinedly and, pulling a slight face, Jack moved silently forward and into the lounge.

'Hello,' Jack said conversationally. The figure by the table froze and Ianto's laptop dropped from his hands with a crash. 'Not interrupting am I?' Jack caught the slight twitch towards his pocket. 'Leave the gun,' he commanded sharply, 'hands up in the air. Slowly.' With slow and careful moves the man's hands rose, a smile spreading across his face. Jack sighed as he felt the cold prick of a knife at his throat. 'Walked into that, didn't I?' He said in mock regret.

'Suppose I go check on your wife?' A man whispered behind him, the shorter man from the table plucking the gun from Jack's loose hand. The knife disappeared from his throat and footsteps sounded behind him, the other man slowly and deliberately bringing the muzzle of his gun to Jack's forehead.

'I'm sure she'll welcome a visit,' Jack said with a grin, listening as the footsteps continued towards the corridor.

There was an exclamation of surprise, then shock, then one powerful thud. Ianto appeared out of the dark hall with the Uzi on his shoulder and a calm expression. The remaining man swallowed obviously and shifted, the gun pressing firmly into Jack's skin.

'Sexy, isn't he?' Jack said appreciatively, eyeing Ianto.

'I'll shoot,' the man declared. With a sudden sharp move Jack knocked the man's wrist and fastened his fingers around his throat. Brown eyes flicked between Jack, Ianto, the Uzi, his own gun, and then he let the gun drop from his hand.

'That wasn't your work laptop was it?' Jack asked Ianto, nodding towards the broken computer.

'Don't be ridiculous,' Ianto said dismissively. 'Do we have duct tape anywhere?'

'My kitchen, second drawer on the right, somewhere in there.'

'Just keep holding him,' Ianto moved through the doorway.

'Wasn't planning on letting him go,' Jack called after him. With a smile he turned his attention back to the now nervous man in his grasp. 'So, this just a normal break-in?'

'Who are you?'

'Found it!' Ianto called, cutting Jack off. 'It was in the third drawer.'

'Have you been rearranging my kitchen again?'

'Tidying, Jack, tidying.' Ianto stopped in front of the man. 'Hands out.'

Jack didn't even see it but suddenly Ianto had the man pinned to the carpet, a knee at his throat and arm locked at an angle. 'Think he's got a knife,' Ianto motioned to the man's jacket pocket. Jack crouched beside them and pulled the knife out, shooting an impressed look at Ianto.

'Anything else?' Jack directed the question at Ianto.

Thoughtful blue eyes focussed on the captive man, Ianto chewing his lip as he glanced over him. 'Duct tape his hands, ankles, then wrap it around his arms and tape them down. Don't let him get his teeth near you, think this one is resourceful.'

'Other man the muscle?' Jack pulled the tape out with the distinctive tear, sitting on his knees before reaching for his ankles.

'Probably, I would say they've done this quite a few times before. Or at least he has.'

Jack dropped his now taped ankles to the floor with a thud, pressing a quick kiss to Ianto's cheek as he moved forward. 'We make a good team.'

The man just stared at them.

'Is your one completely out? In the corridor?'

'I punched him.'

'Decided against the Uzi?'

'Got the carpets steam cleaned last week,' Ianto flicked a tiny smile at him.

Jack tightly bound the man's wrists. 'Is that thing even loaded?'

There was a small groan from the dark of the corridor and the sound of scuffling.

'Can you duct tape him for me?' Ianto looked at the hall, bare knee still against the man's throat.

'Pleasure.'

TW

Jack curled tiredly around Ianto's body, tucking his head under his chin and splaying his fingers over his stomach.

'Can I just ask, why an Uzi?'

TWTWTW

'Where are they?' Jack muttered, scrabbling a frantic hand down the back of the couch. He paused as he his hand came up with a red silk tie, a slow grin spread across his face and his eyes slid momentarily out of focus. Then with a snap he flung the tie down and darted hurriedly to the bookshelf, patting his hand across the top of the books. 'Come on, come on,' he said frantically, eyes scanning over the room before he moved to the kitchen, clumsily buttoning his shirt as he went. 'Hot, hot,' he yelped as he snatched the toast out of the toast, juggling it awkwardly in his hand. He ran without thought through the wall into Ianto's house. 'Yan!' He called loudly, 'I know it's your day off,' he hurried into their bedroom, finding Ianto in the same position as this morning. Sleepy blue eyes opened wearily, 'What have you lost?' Sleep thickened Ianto's accent and Jack couldn't help a quick grin.

'You sound sexy,' he leaned across and planted a warm kiss on Ianto's cheek. 'I've lost my car keys.'

'Your bedroom,' Ianto stretched under the sheets, a bare foot poking out the edge, 'bedside table.'

'Ah,' Jack tickled his foot briefly, 'you ambushed me in there yesterday.' Ianto merely gave a satisfied smirk and arched his foot into Jack's hand. Jack absently slipped his fingers up Ianto's leg, trailing over his ankle.

'Aren't you in a hurry?' Ianto raised his head from the pillow.

Jack's eyes focussed again. 'Yep,' he bounced forward on the bed and pinned Ianto firmly to the mattress, gazing down into laughing blue eyes. 'We'll go out for dinner tonight?'

'Hm-m,' Ianto murmured, raising his head for a kiss and curling his hand around Jack's neck.

'I really have to go,' Jack nipped his jaw regretfully.

'You do,' Ianto agreed, sliding his other hand over Jack's back.

'I'm going to be late,' Jack warned.

'Yes,' Ianto said seriously and looped his legs around Jack's hips.

'You only want me for the sex.'

Ianto surprised Jack with a fierce kiss, fingers winding tightly in his hair. 'I love you,' he said firmly, lips inches from Jack's and hands slipping to cradle his face. Jack closed his eyes contentedly as delicate fingers brushed over his cheeks, softly inhaling his partner's familiar scent.

**The end!**

**Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen and Strict Machine by Goldfrapp**

**Well it's all done now! Thank you all so much to everyone who has read this and I hope the ending fits in. I've liked writing this story. Decided rather than cutting after the creating of the door to do small snapshots of time following that.**

**:) Thanks all!**


End file.
